Si tu bailas, yo bailo
by Brda Dragneel
Summary: Lucy es una gran bailarina pero un dia Igneel, le ofrece un trabajo, para darle clases de baile a su hijo, Natsu Dragneel, un chico inmaduro y infantil. ¿Lucy podra hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

Si tú bailas, yo bailo.

CAPÍTULO 1: La entrevista.

Corría rápidamente, incluso yo me sorprendí por lo rápido que se movían mis pies, esquivaba todo lo que interponía en mi camino, tenía que llegar. Cuando vi el edificio enfrente de mí, mi corazón se acelero, ese era el momento, mostraría lo que Lucy Hearphillia podía lograr. Me adentre al edificio, era grande, elegante, con muebles clásicos, y un gran espejo alado de la puerta. Me observe a mí misma, despeinada, sucia, mal maquillada y aun con esas ojeras que dejaron todas esas noches de entrenamiento duro. Agarre mi bolsa café que traía conmigo, y saque un peine, comencé a cepillarme el cabello y arreglarme lo mas que podía, hasta que moví mi mirada hacia un chico que estaba atrás de mi observaba, me gire para observarlo mejor. Pelo rosado, pantalón negro con camisa roja, se veía algo arrogante por la mirada que me daba.

¿Y tú eres…?

Amm… Lucy… Lucy Hearphillia- dije con voz tímida, su mirada fija ante mi me hacía sentir incomoda.

¿Lucy Hearphillia? Ah… la principiante.

Puse una mueca y me gire para agarrar mi bolsa y meter todo de nuevo adentro, ese chico, ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme principiante? Yo soy una gran bailarina, según me han dicho, por eso estoy aquí. Voltee y seguía ahí observándome.

Umm ¿Y tú quien eres?

Natsu Dragneel- dijo desinteresado, observándome todavía, ¿había algo que no le gustaba de mí? ¿Porqué me observaba tanto? Un momento… ¿Natsu Dragneel? Hijo de Igneel, el hombre que me mando a llamar para un contrato.

Dragneel…- Susurre para mis adentros.

Si, lose, hijo de Igneel. Supongo que tu eres la nueva chica que va a contratar ¿no?- dijo con aburrimiento en su voz- Si, lo llamare enseguida, espera aquí.

No dije nada, pues el chico se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca, no lo pude evitar e hice un puchero. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para esto? La noche anterior no había dormido casi nada, estuve practicando con mi novio Sting, que por cierto, se enojo porque me fui tan temprano, pero fue mi culpa, nunca le dije la hora de la entrevista. Suspire. ¿Por qué todo me sale mal? ¿Por qué no puedo ser perfecta como mi amiga Erza? Erza es una de mis mejores amigas, pero, aunque no sepa bailar, sino cantar, es perfecta, sus calificaciones son altas, tiene un novio perfecto y cariñoso llamado Jellal, que la apoya en todo. Ella si tiene su vida organizada, y yo, yo no puedo bailar y escribir mi novela, sin que mi novio se enoje y mis calificaciones bajen. Escuche unos pasos hacía mi que interrumpieron mis pensamientos, voltee hacia arriba, pues tenía la vista agachada, y para mi sorpresa estaba Igneel, enfrente de mí, se veía algo enfadado pues al parecer lo estaba ignorando.

Igneel-sama gomenasai- dije haciendo una reverencia, estaba muy apenada, pero lo que escuche cambio todo, el estaba riéndose de mí, cosa que me dolió, pues pensé que no había cumplido sus expectativas, pero cuando voltee a verlo, no era él, el que reía, sino su molesto hijo Natsu Dragneel, que se burlaba de mi por estar tan apenada.

No se preocupe señorita Hearphillia- dijo molestando a Natsu, que hizo una mueca.

Yo voltee a ver a Natsu dándole una mirada de burla, cosa que noto e iba a replicar, de no ser que Igneel lo interrumpió.

Perdone a mi inmaduro hijo, venga, tenemos asuntos que resolver en mi oficina- dijo molestando a Natsu de nuevo.

No se preocupe Igneel-sama- dije educadamente.

Solo Igneel, por favor- dijo avanzando hacia una puerta enorme, muy lujosa, con muebles de madera, un escritorio café obscuro con un sillón enfrente de él, y del otro lado una silla muy lujosa, dando a entender que ese era su lugar. Tenía la foto de una mujer con un bebe en sus brazos, y él a un lado de ambos sonriendo. Y tenía también un cuadro de un dragón rojo en una de sus paredes.

Oh…- dije alabando su elegante oficina del hombre de cabellos rojos, alto, de piel blanca, ojos rojos y sonrisa perfecta, de ella sobresalían unos colmillos afilados.

Tome asiento señorita Hearphillia, lo que voy a proponerle es algo muy extraño.-Dijo dirigiéndose directo al punto.

¿Qué sucede? Cuando escuche que el gran Igneel, me mando a llamar, supuse que sería algo grande para mi.- Dije tratando de sonar calmada y seria, pero mi emoción me delato haciéndome parecer inmadura, cosa que Igneel noto, pues me observo extrañado, por mi gran cambio de personalidad, de una chica seria y educada, a una emocionada e inmadura. Me di una bofetada mental, para tratar de calmarme, pero no podía, mis manos temblaban igual que mis piernas, tenía al hombre más importante de toda Magnolia enfrente de mí, y lo mejor, el me había escogido a mí, entre miles de chicas.

Lo que sucede es que, supe que usted es una gran bailarina, y lo que le solicito es unas clases de baile- dijo sin expresiones en su rostro.

¿Clases de baile? ¿A Igneel-sama?- dije imaginándome a mí y a Igneel bailando, cosa de la que me arrepentí pues me causo un poco de risa, y me hizo lucir más inmadura, y se podía decir que me estaba burlando de él.

No, a mi no- dijo con molestia, estaba claro que se molesto por reírme- sino a mi hijo Natsu.

¿A Natsu?- eso si me cayó de sorpresa, ¿enseñar a un arrogante chico a bailar? ¿Qué estaba pensando ese hombre?- pero…- dije queriéndome negar, pues eso era algo imposible para ella, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

Le daré lo que pida.- Dijo con algo de suplica en su voz.

¿Qué hago? Está claro que necesito dinero para sobrevivir, por eso me emocione tanto, me imagine que me ofrecería empleo, pero ¿Enseñarle a bailar a un chico? Y no solo un chico, sino, su hijo. Hace mucho que escape de casa, para cumplir mis sueños, y encontré una escuela especial donde conocí a is grandes amigos, pero, escuche unos rumores sobre mi padre y su bancarrota, quiero ayudarlo, pero no tengo nada de dinero. Necesito ese dinero y ahora está más que claro para mí, pero, ¿Podre hacerlo? Digo, ese chico se ve muy inmaduro pero podre intentarlo ¿Cierto?

Le daré 100, 000, 000 jewells – dijo el hombre haciendo que me ahogara con mi propia saliva.

¿A-Ah?- fue lo único que alcance a decir, era demasiado, pero debía aceptar a la fuerza, por lo que me tranquilice y dije mi respuesta.- Esta bien.

Trato hecho, desde ahora todos sus gastos serán pagados por mi y le dará clases todos los días a las 5:00 ¿está bien?

Si, a las 5:00 está bien.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabían es que un chico de cabellos rosados, escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre su padre y la chica. ¿Qué estaba pensando ese viejo? Yo sé bailar a mi modo. Suspire. Será una pena por la chica, pero, me niego a tomar esas clases solo porque el viejo me obliga. Lucy Hearphillia, serás destruida totalmente por Natsu Dragneel.


	2. Chapter 2

Si tu bailas yo bailo

Hola chicos, se que en el primer capítulo no me presente, pero es que era mi primer fic, y no sé cómo usar muy bien esto. Je je je, bueno en fin, aquí está el segundo capítulo, esta vez más largo, lo prometo, bueno, ¡que lo disfruten!

PD: Este fic va a ser NaLu, ¿de acuerdo? (¡así es Lissanna, vuelve a tu escondite!) xD

**Dialogo de los personajes**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cambio de lugares

_POV's_

CHAPTER 2: La primera clase y ya hay problemas

_POV LUCY_

Me levante temprano, tenía una línea de saliva saliendo de mi boca, observe a mi novio a un lado de mi, se veía muy bien dormido, se veía inocente. Dirigí mi vista al reloj digital que tenía en el buró alado de mi cama. Las 6:30.

**KYAAAAA! **– grite saliendo de la cama saltando, encontré mi ropa y me comencé a desvestir y a cambiar.

**¿Ya te vas tan temprano amor?- **dijo mi novio rubio todavía somnoliento y cansado.

**¿Temprano? ¡Son las 6:30! – **dije con sarcasmo, lo que provoco que mi novio hiciera una mueca, se levantara y se metiera al baño junto con sus prendas, su toalla y su shampoo.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, incluso casi me caía con un mueble que se puso en mi camino.

**¡Ya me voy amor, nos vemos en la noche!- **dije gritando, después azote la puerta y corrí lo más rápido que pude a la escuela, tenía que llegar temprano, si no, Erza me mataría.

Empecé a sudar por andar imaginándome a la aterradora Erza enojada conmigo, estaba tan distraída que me tropecé con algo que me hizo caer, y cuando voltee a ver, vi a un gato azul, estaba herido pues casi le caía encima. Lo tome con mis brazos, no lo podía dejar ahí. Seguí corriendo aún con el gato azul en mis brazos. Cuando por fin me acercaba a la puerta, pude ver a una pequeña silueta de pelo azulado que me agitaba la mano y daba pequeños saltitos, era mi mejor amiga, Levy.

**¡Lu-chan! ¡Corre, ya casi empieza la clase, vamos! – **Su grito hizo que aumentara la velocidad de mis piernas y corriera más rápido, cosa de la que me arrepentí, pues llegue muy sudada al salón.

**Hola Levy-chan – **dije una vez dentro de la clase, pues olvide saludarla, pero no obtuve respuesta, ya que la pequeña tenía su vista en el gato azul de mis brazos, y bajo la mirada a mis rodillas. - **¿Qué? –** le pregunte, pues tenía una vista algo asustada.

**Tus rodillas…- **dijo haciendo que volteara en seguida a ver mis rodillas, que tenían unas heridas un poco grandes, estaba sangrando y mis piernas estaban sucias.

**¿Cuándo…? – **me pregunte a mí misma recordando cuando el gato azul me hizo caer, observe al gato, que ya había despertado y ahora me observaba con sus grandes ojos obscuros.

**Lu-chan, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería, descuida, yo te pasare los temas después.- **dijo prometiéndome que no había problema alguno en ir a la enfermería.

**Muchas gracias Levy-chan, iré enseguida. – **dije calmada, en verdad me había quitado un peso de encima, pues no había hecho la tarea de esa clase.

Después de salir de la clase con permiso de la profesora, que no dudo en dejarme ir pues se veía las grandes heridas de las rodillas, me fui al baño, donde me limpiaría como pudiera las heridas. Nunca me agrado ir a los hospitales o a las enfermerías, pues me traía recuerdos, por eso prefiero curarme yo misma, y para eso es que traigo siempre conmigo un kit de primeros auxilios de emergencia en mi mochila. Tome la pequeña botella de alcohol que tenía, y le puse un poco a la bolita de algodón que traía en la otra mano, y después la pase por la herida. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de dolor, pues siendo bailarina, los accidentes pasan todo el tiempo. Me dirigí al gatito que había dejado en el lavabo, y comencé a lavarlo un poco, pues cuando le caí encima lo ensucie.

**¿Qué hacía un gatito tan lindo como tú en la calle eh? –** le dije al pequeño gatito que solamente me observo y ronroneo a la vez que pasaba mis manos en su lomo y en su cabecita para limpiarlo un poco. Me vende mis rodillas y salí al patio, pues la clase estaba a punto de acabar y Levy me buscaría por ahí, al igual que Erza.

_POV LEVY_

Cuando Lucy llego me preocupe al verla en ese estado, por lo que le dije que fuera a la enfermería, pero sé que le trae muy malos momentos en que su madre murió y fue en el hospital cuando la vio por última vez. Sé que Lucy esta bajo mucha presión, tiene que continuar practicando su baile, tiene que esforzarse en la escuela para conseguir una beca, tiene que continuar con su trabajo. Un momento… SU TRABAJO. Con todo esto olvide completamente la entrevista de trabajo que tenia con Igneel, me pregunto ¿Cómo le había ido? Espero que se haya conseguido un buen trabajo.

La clase termino, y Lucy no había llegado, así que supuse que estaba en el patio, ella siempre me veía en el patio cuando íbamos a estudiar, o cuando nos separábamos por diferentes asuntos, cono en esta ocasión.

Cuando llegue al patio la vi sentada platicando con Erza, la pobre estaba en problemas, y más aun cuando Erza observo que tenia vendas en las rodillas, estaba verdaderamente enfadada porque no le había contado nada, así que decidí salvar a mi amiga en problemas interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían esas dos.

**Konnichiwa Erza-san, Lu-chan.- **dije amablemente, pues siendo amigas de la presidenta estudiantil, teníamos que guardar respeto, Erza, era la presidenta estudiantil, y tenía muchos privilegios por eso, y su deber más importante era mantener el orden y el respeto dentro y fuera de las aulas. Las dos me observaron, una con rostro enojado y otra agradecido, pues le había salvado de un regaño de Erza.

**Konnichiwa Levy-chan. - ** dijo la rubia, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba aliviada.

**Konnichiwa Levy. –** dijo la pelirroja Erza, que seguía enojada con Lucy.- **Y bien Lucy…-** continuo la pelirroja volviendo a asustar a la rubia. - **¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista de trabajo?- **dijo ya como antes, alegre, optimista y muy educada. – **Admito que me puse un poco celosa de que el gran Igneel-sama, te haya llamado a una entrevista de trabajo, debió de haber sido algo grande.- **dijo alegre por su amiga y su logro.

**He he… No fue para tanto…- **Dijo la rubia con modestia.

**¡Vamos Lu-chan! Yo quiero saber que paso.-** dijo la peliazul haciendo un puchero.

**Etto… pues si me ofrecio un empleo… pero no fue el que pensaba.-** dijo la rubia recordando al molesto pelirrosa, pensando en su actitud arrognate, molesta e inmadura.

**No creo que pueda ser tan malo Lucy.-** dijo un pelinegro acercandose a las chicas, extrañamente no traia camisa, cosa que molesto a la prefecta pelirroja.

**Gray… tu ropa.-**dijo la peliazul mientras observaba a la pelirroja que no tardaba en regañar a su modo al pelinegro.

**¿Cuándo…?.-** dijo el pelinegro, acto seguido, fue a buscar su camisa que probablemente había perdido en el transcurso de su camino.

**Creanme, esto puede ser irritante.-**dijo la rubia olvidando el suceso con su amigo Gray, ya que para ellos era normal.

Durante el transcurso del cambio de clases, las chicas se fueron a su salón y hablando del tema al que Lucy la tenía muy preocupada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EN EL SALÓN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**¡Ah! Con razón estas tan preocupada Lu-chan.- **dijo la Mcgarden entendiendo la situación en que se encontraba su amiga.**- si yo fuera tu, le pondria reglas a ese niño mimado.**

**Etto… no creo que eso suceda, si el se queja con su padre, podria despedirme ¡Nesecito el dinero!- **dijo la pelirrubia ya bastante irritada por hablar tanto del tema.**- bueno, esperemos que se comporte, hoy es la primera clase, y espero que no sea tan mal bailarín, por que si es así, tomara más tiempo entrenarlo.**

**Yo creo que deberias de enseñarle todo, y acabar de una vez por todas.-**dijo la pelirroja sin piedad.

A Lucy y a Levy se les cayó una gota de la cabeza, pensando que si Erza estuviera en los zapatos de Lucy el pobre chico ya hubiera terminado muerto. Suspiraron, y se acomodaron en sus asientos, ya que el profesor acababa de llegar. Todo el resto del día ya no hablaron del asunto, pero aun la rubia pensaba en que al acabar la escuela, tendría que ir directamente a esa mansión del jóven y enseñarle a bailar. Lucy no era una chica rencorosa, ni tampoco molesta, sino que era la clase de chica que preferia amigos que enemigos, y ese pelirrosa era algo muy diferente a los chicos que ella había conocido y se les hacian muy infantiles, pero el era muy molesto, sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que ellos se conocieran bien, y se llevaran mejor.

Después de clases la chica se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió a la gran mansión de Igneel, que tenia 5 pisos, a pesar de que era enorme, y tenía un jardín que era más grande que la escuela en donde ella estudiaba. Se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre, donde una chica de cabellos violetas y traje de sirvienta le abrio y la recibio.

**¿Usted es la princesa, que iba a enseñar al señor Natsu a bailar?.-**dijo la de pelo violeta, a lo que Lucy asintio nerviosa, pues la había llamado princesa, y su expresión no mostraba sentimientos, solo seriedad.

**Venga, la esta esperando en el salón de baile.-** dijo la sirvienta guiandola a una habitación llena de espejos, vocinas y piso de madera.

Lucy entro y quedo maravillada por lo grande que era esa habitación, definitivamente, si ella viviera ahí, sería mucho mejor bailarina de lo que era, ya que en su departamento no había mucho espacio para practicar y sus vecinos siempre la regañaban por el ruido de la música y sus pizadas al ritmo de esta.

**Llegas tarde.-** le dijo una voz detrás de ella, sacandola de sus pensamientos.

**¿Eh?.-** dijo Lucy confundida, pues pensaba que estaba sola. Volteo a ver, y ahí estaba el chico al que tanto aborrecia, "_No se ve mal… ¿Pero que diablos estoy pensando?" _se pregunto la rubia, sin dejar de ver al joven. El jóven traia una camisa sin mangas negra, dejando ver su musculatura, un pants color gris que lo hacía ver un chico malo, y su pelo estaba desordenado.

**¿Qué tanto me ves? Ru-bi-a.-**dijo el pelirrosado observando como la chica tenía fija su vista en su cuerpo.

A la rubia le enojo su comentario, volteo su mirada a otro lado y se sento en el piso, tomando su bolsa y cambiandose los zapatos que traía, cuando termino, se quito su pants olgado que traía dejando ver su pequeño short azul que traía. Se quito su sudadera y la guardo en su bolsa. La chica traia su pelo amarrado, dejando caer unos cuantos mechones rebeldes, su playera era blanca con líneas azules, dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo. Su short azul dejaba ver sus delgadas piernas. Y traía zapatos deportivos color blanco con negro.

**Esta va a ser nuestra primera clase, asi que quiero que nos llevemos bien, propongo que iniciemos de nuevo, soy Lucy Hearphillia.-**dijo la chica dandole su mano extendida al chico, indicandole que estaba dispuesta a llevarse bien con él.

"_Pero esta chica, ¿Qué cree que hace?" _penso el pelirrosado aceptando su saludo de manos, pero cuando sintio la delicada piel de la chica, algo dentro de él se estremecio, haciéndo que su corazón latiera rápido y se ruborizara "_¿Pero que me pasa?" _ se dijo a si mismo el chico, olvidando todo lo que pasó.-**Natsu Dragneel.-** dijo el chico.

**Ok Natsu, empezemos.- **dijo la rubia.**- ¿Qué clase de música quieres aprender a bailar, o ya sabes bailar?.**

**Emm… pues se bailar algo de salsa, pero no se muy bien, y también ese paso de…-** dijo el pelirrosa haciendo posicion de "Gangnam Style" y bailando "a su manera".

**Jajaja… supongo que empezaremos por la salsa.- **dijo la chica acercandose a él y poniendose en posición, con su mano derecha tomo la mano izquierda del chico, y con la izquiera coloco la mano derecha del chico en su cintura y finalmente la coloco en su hombro.- **Esta bien, los pasos básicos son así.- **dijo la rubia indicandole los paso, a los que el Dragneel nervioso los siguio.-**1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3.-**decia la chica mientras que el chico la trataba de seguir. Hasta que en un paso, el chico se equivoco y piso su pie.

**Auch.-**dijo la rubia con una expresión en su rostro de dolor.

**L-Lo siento… soy un asco para esto.-**dijo cabizbajo el Dragneel.

**Tal vez, no seas el mejor, pero prácticando se hace al maestro.-**dijo la rubi reanudando su posición y siguiendo prácticando.

A ambos chicos, la hora de la clase se les paso volando, así que cuando la rubia vió su celular, y vio que se había pasado la hora, se puso nerviosa.

**¡Diáblos, la cena con Sting! Lo siento me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.-**dijo la rubia maldiciendose a si misma, mientras dejaba a un Dragneel confundido, y ella corría por las calles, intentando llegar a su lugar.

"_Diablos, diablos, ahora si que Sting se va a enojar conmigo, ¿Cómo se me ocurre dejarlo cuando el mismo preparo la comida para cenar? Mejor me apresuro, tal vez no llegue tan tarde y no se enoje" _pensaba la Hearphillia corriendo a su hogar.

Mientras que Natsu todavía no se movía, no sabía que había pasado en su interior pero estaba muy feliz "_Esa chica… recuerdo haberla visto antes… pero, ¿Dónde?" _

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo 2, ¿Qué les parecio? Como ven, Natsu empieza a recordar a Lucy, pero ¿De donde se conocian? 7u7

¡Esperen el siguiente capitulo! Y si alguien tiene una idea de que personajes agregar a la historia o de algo, haganme saber ;)

¡Adios! Nos leemos luego.

Chao Chao


	3. Chapter 3

Si tú bailas, yo bailo

Konnichiwa minna! Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, y aunque al principio pensé que esta historia no tendría mucho futuro, ustedes me están inspirando a hacerla mejor. Y quiero agradecer a **Raquel46**, que aunque es principiante como yo, se tomo la molestia de leer mi fic.

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste a donde estoy llevando la historia, y si ustedes mis queridos lectores tienen alguna idea para la historia, por favor, háganmela saber .

Aquí mis lectores, está el tercer capítulo, como ven Natsu recordó algo de Lucy ¿Qué será? No lo sé, ustedes averígüenlo.

CHAPTER 3: UN SUEÑO MÁS.

Una pelirrubia corría a toda velocidad hacia su departamento, que no era muy grande ni tampoco muy chico; consistía en un piso con una recámara, una habitación de baño con tina, un comedor, una pequeña sala y una cocina, que a pesar de que no era muy grande, contaba con todo lo necesario para que 2 adolescentes enamorados formaran su vida.

En ese momento una rubia que estaba empapada de agua de lluvia entro a su departamento, y se encontró con una mesa de comedor, arreglada completamente, tenía dos platos llenos de espagueti puestos en la mesa, unas cuantas velas, las luces estaban apagadas, las copas de vino estaban listas para ser llenas, solo algo faltaba; una pareja. Lucy miro su reloj de mano, las 9:30 "_Rayos, ahora si ya lo arruine todo, se va a enojar mucho conmigo ¿Qué hago? Y seguramente si le digo que estuve con el chico al que debo ayudarle a bailar, se va a encelar demasiado, mejor me voy a bañar, ya si me pregunta le diré la verdad." _Pensó la rubia, preocupada por lo que su querido novio diría. Tomo un baño de burbujas relajante, se puso ropa seca y cómoda y se dirigió a la cama donde su novio se encontraba ya dormido. Lucy se acostó a un lado de él, yo comenzó a acariciarle al cabello rubio de aquel chico "_Se ve relajado cuando duerme, espero que no se enoje mucho porque llegue tarde" _pensaba la rubia al observar al chico. La rubia siguió observando a su novio dormido, después fio su vista a la ventana que tenían en la habitación donde una luna llena hermosa se asomaba por las cortinas, ella suspiro, pensando en aquel chico pelirrosa que ella pensaba que le causaría problemas. "_Natsu, es un buen chico, y yo que creía que sería malo, he aprendido a no juzgar a la gente por su etiqueta" _pensaba la chica sin darse cuenta que ese chico estaba robándose sus pensamientos, hasta dejarla cansada y adormilada. Cerró los ojos y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

**************************EN LA MANSIÓN DRAGNEEL*******************************

Un chico pelirrosa caminaba por los largos y múltiples pasillos de la casa, parecía somnoliento y eso se debía a que no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica rubia y su parentesco a esa pequeña niña que alguna vez lo ayudo. "_¿Será ella? No, no lo creo, me recordaría, ¿o no? Pero, ¿Y si, sí es ella? Argg, mejor me voy a dormir, seguro que tantas series de televisión me hacen daño" _pensó el pelirrosa dirigiéndose a su habitación, metiéndose en su cama y tapándose en las cobijas "_Si tan solo Happy estuviera aquí… Cierto, se ha ido, seguramente se fue con aquella gata blanca de la niña de mi vecindario" _pensó el pelirrosa, cuando cayó dormido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Un niño corría por la calle, persiguiendo a un pequeño gato azul que huía de él, el niño intentaba esquivar todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, hasta que el pequeño gatito azul paso por debajo de las piernas de una niñita que iba caminando al sentido contrario. El chico intento frenarse sin ningún efecto, terminando en el suelo sobre a un lado de la pequeña niña que tenía una expresión de sorpresa y de confusión._

_**L-Lo siento mucho.-**__ decía el pequeño niño pelirrosa sobándose la nuca, y con la vista baja. _

_**N-no hay problema.- **__el chico por primera vez volteo a verla, y se sorprendió con una niñita rubia sentada en el suelo sobándose la cabeza y con una rodilla sangrando._

_**A-ah e-estas s-sangrando.-**__dijo el chico con el dedo índice señalando la herida de la chica que parecía grave_

_**¿Eh? ¡KYAAAA!.-**__ grito la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos llorando de dolor._

_**D-Descuida, yo, yo, ¡te llevare con Igneel!-**__ dijo el pequeño cargando a la pequeña rubia que seguía sollozando en su pecho, mientras él junto con su gatito azul iban a la casa de Igneel (que no era gran cosa en ese momento). _

_Cuando llegaron a la casa, el chico dejo sentada a la chica en uno de los sillones de ese entonces, y cuando regreso venia con un kit de primeros auxilios._

_**Yo te curare… es que… no se encuentra Igneel en este momento, no lo recordaba je je…- **__dijo apenado el niño a la pequeña niña que ya estaba calmada y no dejaba de ver su herida de la pierna que seguía sangrando un poco._

_**¿S-sabes primeros auxilios?- **__pregunto la pequeña niña al pelirrosado, con la cara sucia y las marcas de las lagrimas en sus ojos._

_**¡Claro que se! Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- **__le preguntaba el pequeño mientras tomaba algodón, vendas, y todo lo necesario para curar la herida de la pequeña.-__** Esto va a arder un poco.- **__dijo el niño acercando el algodón con alcohol a la herida de la chica._

_**¡Auch, arde!- **__se quejo la rubia, hasta que retiro el algodón de su herida.-__**mi nombre es Lucy… ¿Y el tuyo?- **__dijo la pequeña ya recuperada mientras el chico vendaba su herida._

_**Natsu… Natsu Dragneel.- **__dijo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa, mientras terminaba con su trabajo de sanar su herida._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu se despertó agitado, tuvo otra vez ese sueño, ese sueño que no dejaba sus noches tranquilas, ese sueño donde conoció a su mejor amiga de la infancia, que ahora no estaba. "_Un momento… ¿Lucy? ¡Lucy! Si es ella… pero… ¿Cómo diablos...? "_

¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? ¿Llevo a un buen lugar la historia? ¿Les gusta así, o más larga?

Perdón por tardarme es que estoy en semana de exámenes ¡Deséenme suerte!

¡Los quiero! (quisiera escribir más pero por ahora estoy ocupada xS)

Chao chao.

PD: pongan sus ideas, no sean tímidos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Si tú bailas, yo bailo.

Konnichiwa, :3 lamento no tener tanto tiempo de escribir, y que el capitulo anterior haya sido tan corto, pero, creo que aun así deje intrigas 7u7.

Me pidieron que metiera Gruvia y eso hare :3, también meteré Jerza y Gale. ¿Qué les parece?

Aquí está el otro capítulo, compensaré lo corto que fue el anterior, si tienen alguna duda, háganmelo saber. También ¿Les gusta a donde llevo esta historia? (por cierto, Lucy y su mala memoria tienen una excusa, lo verán más adelante).

CHAPTER 4: Los recuerdos no hieren

*****************************Departamento de Lucy*********************************

Las personas que pasaban afuera del apartamento 23 se quedaban impresionadas por la clase de gritos que salían de este, no sabían porque era, pero sabían que era grave. Y esto le preocupo a cierta peli azul que justamente iba a visitar a la rubia que vivía en ese departamento. Espero afuera, tratando de no escuchar su discusión que claramente era imposible, ya que ambos gritaban muy fuerte, la chica toco la puerta y nada. "_Pobre Lucy-san, ha de estar en aprietos" _pensó al oír la discusión sobre un aniversario y algo así de llegar tarde. Toco más fuerte la puerta, y una chica rubia algo malhumorada abrió la puerta, cuando abrió su semblante se tranquilizo, y salió junto con ella dejando a el chico que estaba detrás de ella con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente.

**Juvia, ¿Sucede algo?-**dijo la rubia con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, ya que creía que la chica había oído sus gritos, lo cual era cierto.

**Lucy-san ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Dijiste que llevarías a Juvia a su audición de hoy.-** dijo la peli azul con tono preocupado, ya que pensaba que llegarían tarde.

**¿Era hoy? –**Dijo preocupada y apurada.**-Espera un momento, solo me cambio rápido.-**dijo indicándole que pasara adentro y se acomodara, para después dirigirse a su habitación, despojarse de sus prendas lo más rápido que pudo y poniéndose una playera negra sin mangas, un pantalón de mezclilla pegado y unos tenis negros. Se cepillo el cabello y salió apurada arrastrando a Juvia junto con ella, evitando con la mirada a su novio, que la observaba enojado.

Bajaron por el elevador y se subieron a un camión que casi se iba. Lucy pago los pasajes de ambas y se sentó en un asiento vació, y Juvia a su lado. "_Mierda, no creí que se enojaría tanto Sting" _dijo recordando la pelea que habían tenido hace un rato, donde la culpaba de haber llegado tarde en su aniversario, y cuando supo la razón se enojo aún más.

**¿Estás nerviosa?-** dijo la rubia tratando de sacarse a su novio de la cabeza.

**Mucho… Juvia cree que fallara.-** dijo la Loxar cubriendo su frustración de su cara con sus manos.

**No te preocupes, todo saldrá muy bien.-** dijo con una sonrisa renovada, dándole confianza a la chica, que cada vez más pensaba que tendría éxito.

**Gracias, Lucy-san, usted apoya mucho a Juvia.-**dijo la chica mostrándose agradecida, pero después cambio su expresión relajante a una preocupada.

**Lucy-san ¿Qué le paso en el hombro?-** pregunto la peli azul señalando su hombro con un moretón y una marca de unas manos.

**¿Eh?-** se pregunto la rubia al ver la marca de su hombro, y recordó lo que hizo que la Hearphillia se enojara tanto con su novio -"_Sting"- _pensó la rubia.**- No es nada.-**dijo acomodándose la blusa, de modo que cubría la marca de su hombro.

**Okay.-**dijo la peli azul sospechando de la respuesta y forma de actuar de su amiga, lo había visto antes, pero nunca quiso decirle la verdad.

Cuando las chicas llegaron, agradecieron al conductor y se bajaron quedando enfrente de un enorme edificio, tenía luces y letreros, indicando que era un teatro. Lo observaron unos segundos, y se dispusieron a entrar, ese día cambiaría para la Loxar.

Cuando entraron, se quedaron calladas, su anterior confianza se había ido, y pacientemente esperaban su turno en la sala de espera. Cuando se escucho el nombre de Juvia Loxar; Juvia observo a Lucy que le dedico una sonrisa de confianza, diciéndole con eso todo. La peli azul sonrió y se introdujo en la habitación donde era la audición.

Lucy estuvo esperando afuera, hasta que su celular sonó, era Gray.

**Oh, ¡Gray! ¿Qué paso?-**dijo la rubia con alegría de oír la voz de su mejor amigo**.- ¿Ahora? No sé si pueda… Está bien, pero, ¿Puedo llevar a una amiga?... Ok bye.-** la rubia colgó su teléfono y enseguida salió Juvia del cuarto

**¿Y…?-** dijo la rubia algo nerviosa.

**¡Me dieron el papel! ¡Seré la protagonista de la obra!- **dijo la Loxar sin poder contener su emoción.

**¡¿Enserio?! ¡Eso es grandioso! –** Grito de emoción la rubia abrazando a su gran amiga Juvia, quien le correspondió el abrazo.**- Debemos de ir a celebrar, vamos, unos amigos van a ir a un bar, te llevare conmigo para celebrar.-** dijo la rubia.

**No se Lucy-san, ¿Y si no les caigo bien?-** pregunto algo tímida la chica.

**¿Bromeas? ¿A quién no le caería bien Juvia Loxar? ¡Vamos!-** dijo jalando a la chica hasta afuera y subiéndose de nuevo a un camión, que se dirigía a aquel club al que le había dicho Gray.

Cuando llegaron, inmediatamente se encontraron con los amigos de Lucy; Gray, Erza, Jellal, Levy y Gajeel se encontraban afuera del club esperándolas.

**¡Minna!, les presento a Juvia, Juvia Loxar.-**dijo la rubia saludándolos a todos y presentándoles a la peli azul que se encontraba escondida detrás de Lucy.

-"_Todos se ven tan amigables"-_pensó Juvia viendo a Erza, Jellal, Levy y a Gajeel, pero su vista se detuvo en ese chico pelinegro que no llevaba playera –"_¿Quién es ese chico? A Juvia le parece muy atractivo"- _pensó la chica sonrojándose por el chico sin camisa.

**¡Hola Juvia-chan! Soy Levy Mcgarden.-** dijo la pequeña peli azul que extendía su brazo ofreciéndole su mano, a lo cual Juvia respondió.

**Mucho gusto Levy-san.- **dijo la Loxar sin apartar la vista del chico.

**Juvia, mucho gusto, soy Erza Scarlet, y él es mi novio Jellal Fernández.-**dijo señalando al chico peli azul, puntualizando su propiedad.

**Mucho gusto Erza-san, Jellal-san.-** dijo la chica nerviosa y aterrada por la pelirroja.

**Yo soy Gajeel.-** dijo el de pircings saludando informalmente y con flojera

**Hola Gajeel-san.-**dijo la chica dirigiendo su mirada al chico de pircings que se veía muy malvado.

**Yo soy Gray, mucho gusto Juvia.-** dijo el chico sin camisa, extendiendo el brazo ofreciéndole la mano, cosa que emociono a la Loxar.

**¿Gray? Gray-sama…- **balbuceo la chica aceptando su saludo, y al unir sus manos, ella sintió la piel fría del chico, era perfecto.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En la mansión Dragneel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

El chico pelirrosa caminaba algo desesperado, las horas pasaban muy lento para el, quería ver a esa chica que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, quería preguntarle la razón por la que se fue ese día que la necesitaba tanto, ese día donde la había extrañado, ese día el cambio, su actitud, su forma de ver a los demás, su forma de pensar, su forma de confiar.

Pero ahora esa rubia se encontraba cerca, y por alguna extraña razón, Natsu sentía que debía verla, aun cuando en un pasado ella se alejo de el sin decir una sola palabra. El Dragneel empezó a recordar esos momentos.

_**Un chico corría por las calles, se escondió en la parte inicial de un gran bosque, esperando a que esa niña rubia que tanto le agradaba, llegara e hicieran lo que siempre hacían cuando se ponían de acuerdo para verse. Pescar.**_

_**Los minutos eran eternos sin ella, pero cuando estaba con ella, el tiempo se iba demasiado rápido, el era demasiado pequeño para comprender sus sentimientos en esos momentos, pero sabía que apreciaba mucho a esa rubia.**_

_**Una hora paso, y Lucy no hacia su aparición, estaba preocupado y empezaba a hacer mucho frío, entonces el chico desanimado, cabizbajo y deprimido se dirigió a su casa de vuelta. Pero en su recorrido encontró una llave, esa llave que tanto adoraba la pequeña, una llave dorada con un diseño de un tigre. La guardo en su bolsillo, seguramente la pequeña estaría preocupada por la desaparición de una de sus mas amadas llaves, y él estaría ahí para dársela.**_

_**La noche paso, y al día siguiente el chico se dirigió a su casa para verla, pero cuando se llego no se encontró con nada más que una casa vacía, sin muebles, sin cosas, sin Lucy. El chico se desespero y salió corriendo de la casa, gritaba el nombre de la chica que lo cautivo desde el momento que la vio.**_

_**-¡Lucy! ¡Luce!- grito desesperado mientras todos lo observaban extrañados.**_

_**El chico se metió al bosque donde solían pescar y solían jugar juntos, y se sentó en una piedra, y comenzó a sollozar, su amiga se había ido, su alegría desde que su madre murió desapareció, y lo dejo solo sin explicarle nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dejo solo? Debía haber una buena explicación para ello, y la buscaría.**_

_**Por los siguientes 5 años, el chico iba cada semana al río donde pescaban juntos, siempre con el mismo resultado, hasta que se mudaron a un lugar muy lejos de donde anteriormente vivían, su padre estaba teniendo éxito con sus aparatos de tecnología Dragneel, y eso significaba que tendrían nueva vida.**_

_**El chico conservo aquella llave que esa pequeña rubia que lo abandono, alguna vez amo, después creció y se convirtió en un chico arrogante y desconfiado, todo por perder a aquella chica que era su felicidad.**_

Natsu cerraba los ojos, recordar no le venía muy bien, y lo comprobaba sus puños cerrados fuertemente, su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos brillantes. Aquella chica que alguna vez amo, había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo pero ¿Por qué volvía a parecer? Eso lo molestaba, pero algo más lo molestaba más dentro de sí… ¿Por qué no lo recordó ella a él antes? ¿Tan poco importante era para ella?

Eso ultimo hizo que Natsu pusiera una mueca, no le gustaba eso, pero, ¿Qué otra explicación había?

Se dedicaría a buscar las respuestas que tanto lo mantenían en suspenso, y también le regresaría esa pequeña llave dorada que había guardado todo este tiempo.

Fin del capítulo~~

¿Les gusto? Como dije, ahora es más largo (creo xD) por favor, sigan poniendo sus reviews, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo, y motiva mi creatividad :3

Por cierto, Juvia es actriz de teatro, y también cantante, ¿ok? (ya se está notando el Gruvia ¿Cierto?)

Ahora esperen al próximo capítulo

¡Nos leemos luego!

Chao chao…


	5. Chapter 5

Si tú bailas, yo bailo

¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal les trata la vida últimamente? A mi muy cruel, porque en mi escuela son DOS semanas de exámenes, (mucho trabajo para mi Dx) ¡pero no me importa! Soy tan rebelde que no estudio para mis exámenes, con tal de publicar, jeje.

¿Les parecen muy cortos los capítulos? Es que últimamente me he distraído mucho, pero ya me estoy liberando mas, y estoy lista para capítulos más largos, y para mi próximo fic, que les invito a leer, aun no está publicado, pero espérenlo pronto, no es similar a este, es diferente ;). Bueno ya no los aburro con mis platicas de mi vida aburrida, aquí está el otro capítulo.

CHAPTER 5: Bailando

Lucy y sus amigos más cercanos fueron a el bar de siempre, al "Blue Pegasus Bar" donde ya hasta los trabajadores los conocían y les saludaban. Todos platicaban y reían juntos excepto una chica peli azul llamada Juvia, que se mantenía agarrada de la mano de su fiel amiga Lucy. Pero aun así Lucy no le importaba, y trataba de unirla a sus conversaciones.  
- **Jajajaja es cierto, ¿Qué te parece Juvia? Vamos el viernes a un lugar... ¿Quieres venir?-** dijo sonriente la Hearphillia a la Loxar que se había perdido de la conversación por estar observando al Fullbuster.  
- **¿Quieren llevar a Juvia con ustedes?** - dijo la Loxar tímida.  
**- Vamos... Sera divertido... Juvia** - dijo el pelinegro.  
- **Bueno creo que Juvia podrá ir el viernes...**- dijo cayendo en la propuesta del Fullbuster.  
- **Bien entonces el viernes será**- dijo la Scarlet de la mano de su guapo novio.

Todos comenzaron a bailar, y el Fullbuster había invitado a bailar a Juvia, mientras Levy y un Gajeel nervioso comenzaban a menearse al ritmo de la música. Pero solo Lucy quedo sola, hasta que observo su reloj, justamente a una hora de tener que ir a su clase de baile con Natsu. La rubia decidió no interrumpir a las hermosas parejas frente a sus ojos y se escabullo hasta que salió del bar, después de parar un taxi, se dirigió a la gran mansión Dragneel.

************************* En la mansión Dragneel*********************************** 

Un chico pelirrosa preparaba todo para su clase de baile, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba nervioso, se podía notar sus nervios desde lejos, así que decidió calmarse pues la chica causante de sus sueños, de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos venia justamente a su casa.  
Siguió caminando, luciendo todavía más nervioso aun, hasta que se empezó a aburrir, así que pensó en practicar su baile, ya que la vez anterior, mientras Lucy y el practicaban pisó el pie de la chica, y se había sentido ridículo, pero lo que paso es que la cercanía de la chica a su cuerpo y el contacto de sus manos con las de ella eran sensaciones mágicas.  
Comenzó a bailar perdiéndose en la música que había puesto, que era algo rebelde, por lo que meneaba su cabello despeinándose con ritmo, después comenzó a saltar perdiéndose y soltándose por completo, y comenzó a cantar en voz alta, cosa que nunca hacía frente a nadie, solo se permitía hacerlo en la ducha o estando a solas como ahora.  
Giro sobre sí mismo hasta que se topo con una chica rubia que lo observaba desde lejos, con una sonrisa en su rostro y von los brazos cruzados. El pelirrosa volteo a verla detenidamente, usaba una playera roja con un short negro, que combinaba con sus tenis, tenía su pelo suelto, por lo que su cabellera rubia caía rebelde por sus hombros.  
El pelirrosa se sonrojo por la vestimenta de la chica, y se sonrojo más aun al recordar que estaba haciendo.  
- **Veo que comenzaste sin mí**.- dijo la rubia sonriente y algo sorprendida por los movimientos del chico, al parecer el vals no era su tipo de baile, sino uno más salvaje.  
La rubia se acerco a la grabadora y la apago, sacando el disco para observarlo más detenidamente... -"_The Dragons? Un momento... Esa es mi banda favorita_"- pensó la rubia al recordar las canciones que los chicos hacían y los conciertos a los que había ido.  
- **¿Te gusta The Dragons?-** a lo que el pelirrosa, aun confundido y apenado, asintió- **¡es mi banda favorita!**- dijo feliz.  
- ¿Enserio? ¡También es la mía!- dijo el Dragneel reaccionando.  
La rubia lo observo con una enorme sonrisa que el pelirrosa ni muchas personas nunca habían visto. A lo que el pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír también.  
- **¿Qué te parece si la clase de hoy la hacemos de nuestra música favorita?** - dijo emocionada la rubia, a lo que el Dragneel se contagio de su buen ánimo y asintió. - **Bien... ¿Qué te parece esta? **-le dijo la rubia mostrándole su mp3 a el pelirrosa.  
- **Es perfecta** - dijo, pues la música era algo lenta, y podían dejarse llevar juntos, y tal vez así la rubia lo recordaría.  
La rubia coloco su Mp3 en la grabadora y lo encendió, tocando al instante una canción algo lenta pero movida.  
**- Bien** **te mostrare unos movimientos, son los mas difíciles, pero después te mostrare los fáciles**.- dijo al ver la cara de preocupación del pelirrosa.  
Dicho esto, la rubia comenzó a hacer unos pasos muy difíciles, meneando al ritmo sus brazos y sus caderas.  
El pelirrosa la miro embobado, jamás había visto a una persona con tanto talento en su vida, se distraía viendo esa cara de concentración de la chica, que mostraba que era su pasión, vio esos ojos color miel, y enseguida se perdió, hasta que continuo hasta los labios de esa chica "es hermosa, ¿porque quiero besarla en este momento? ¿Me recordara? No lo sé, lo único que ahora se es que se ve muy bien cuando baila" pensaba el pelirrosa con la mirada fija en Lucy, que seguía bailando al ritmo de su canción, se dejo llevar mientras agitaba el cabello al ritmo igual que el pelirrosa y después fijo su vista en el pelirrosa que la observaba, y antes de que el reaccionara, la chica tomo su mano y la jalo hacia ella, con todo y el chico, que se quedo impresionado por su acción tan repentina, pero aun así siguió su juego, sin perder la oportunidad de poder bailar con ella.  
Ambos se movían al ritmo de la música, agitaban sus cabellos y se acercaban poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto en que sus cuerpos se tocaban, pero seguían sin separarse.  
Bailaban alegres y Lucy comenzaba a menear sus caderas más sensualmente, mientras que Natsu tomaba sus manos y disfrutaba de cada momento. Hasta que la canción llego a su fin.  
Ambos con sus respiraciones agitadas, y sonrojados, hasta que se dieron cuenta de su distancia, ambos podían sentir las respiraciones del otro, Natsu estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el momento, pero Lucy volteo la mirada, se alejo de él y se dirigió a la grabadora, mientras fingía que no había pasado nada.

Natsu se quedo extrañado, hace solo unos momentos parecían complementarse muy bien, ¿Qué había hecho mal? -"_¿Será que no le gusto? No, espera…" _– pensó Natsu recordando algo de un novio, ¡Así es! ¡El novio de Lucy! "_Mierda… olvide que tenía novio, seguramente pensó que era un idiota, pero, si se acerco así a mí, quieres decir que algo anda mal con él, o que sí le gusto, ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Era mi amiga de la infancia! La que me abandono en los momentos que la necesitaba"_

-**¿Porqué te fuiste? – **pregunto el Dragneel serio con una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos, sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-**¿Disculpa?-**dijo la rubia, al no entender lo que quería decir el chico.

-**Ese día… Prometimos estar juntos en el bosque en donde íbamos a pescar, pero nunca llegaste…- **dijo Natsu con cierto rencor en su voz.

-**No sé de qué me estás hablando… ¿Bosque? ¿Pescar?-** dijo Lucy extrañada, -"_¿De qué estará hablando? ¡Yo ni siquiera se pescar!-_ pensó la Hearphillia.

-**¡¿Cómo que no sabes de lo que te hablo?! ¿Sabes que después de que te fuiste, fui a tu casa y a nuestro lugar por mucho tiempo? ¡Te estaba esperando! Pero nunca llegaste…- **dijo el Dragneel perdiendo el control, asustando a la chica, que tomo sus cosas.

-** Yo… Yo… ¡LO SIENTO!- **dijo la chica arrepentida, pues era lo bastante inteligente como para saber de lo que hablaba.

-**¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes haberme dejado, después de la muerte de mi madre? ¡Te necesitaba! ¡No estabas ahí!- **dijo el pelirrosa con rencor.

-** Yo… no… te recuerdo.- **dijo la Hearphillia con lagrimas en sus ojos, con sus ojos hinchados y rojos, quería huir, pero no podía, por alguna razón se sintió muy conectada con este chico, y ahora lo sabía, lo había conocido, pero ahora ya no lo recordaba, ¿Por qué? Por una sencilla razón…- **¡Perdí la memoria!- **grito dejando a un Natsu sorprendido, para luego huir

_**~Fin del capítulo 5~**_

_******Continuará******_

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy dramático? Pongan sus reviews al respecto.

¡Gracias a todos! Sus comentarios me hacer muy feliz :3

¡Brda Dragneel se retira!

¡Aye Sir!

Chao, chao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Si tú bailas, yo bailo **

**Ooooooooooooholaoooooooooooooo**

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Que tal sus dias? Bien? Eso espero, bueno quería traerles el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho el anterior, le añadí sentimientos, y no se preocupen, todo terminara bien… ¿o no? Jua jua jua soy mala!**

**Y aparte... Queria decirles que mi computadora se descompuso, pero eso no me va a impedir escribir, desde ahora escribire en mi teléfono, así que perdonen mis faltas de ortografía. :(**

**PD: En el capítulo anterior, yo dije que bailaban una canción de "The Dragons" (una banda que yo invente) asi que... Ustedes imaginen la canción que más les guste.**

**Bueno no los aburro, aqui esta su capitulo 6**

**-Aye sir!- dialogos**

**"Aye sir!" Pensamientos**

**OoOoOo Cambio de lugar**

***Aye Sir* Flash back**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 6: shit happens**

**Las lagrimas salian del rostro de la rubia, sus ojos estaban hinchados de llorar, y corria lo más rápido que podía. -"¿Porque la gente siempre me tiene que recordar sobre mi accidente? ¿No es suficiente con lo que he sufrido?"- pensaba la rubia algo triste por aquel accidente que provoco que sus recuerdos se desvanecieran.**

**Llego a su departamento y al entrar notó que su novio se habia marchado -"¿tanto se enojo como para irse? ¿Qué a nadie le intereso?"- pensó la rubia dejandose caer en su cama, ya había dejado de llorar, pero en tan solo pensar, que en algún momento de su vida pasada había llegado a conocer a Natsu, le traía intriga e interés -"¿Cómo lo habré conocido? Parecía que yo era muy especial para él, ¿Qué habré sido de él?"- se preguntaba la rubia con la cabeza hecha un lío, para luego dormir en su cama con su ropa aún mojada.**

**OoOoOoOoO Con natsu.**

**ESTÚPIDO! Eso es lo que era, ¿Cómo no pudo imaginarlo? Y para acabarla de arruinar; se lo había casi reclamado, como si fuera culpa de ella.**

**El Dragneel se seguía culpando de todo lo que paso, mientras estaba en su habitación pasandose la mano por el cabello. -"Soy un completo imbécil, ¿Cómo se me ocurre? Por mí culpa Lucy esta sufriendo, pero aún no me explico, ¿Porqué cuando sufrió el accidente nadie me dijo nada? ¿Porqué se mudo? ¿Qué hace aquí?"- pensaba el chico soltando un largo suspiro, para después acostarse sobre su cama, y rodando para quedar en la orilla; estiro su brazo y tomo algo que estaba debajo de su cama. Cuando la sacó totalmente, se vió una caja dorada pequeña, que al abrirla, unas fotos salieron de ella. -" Mierda, debo de ser más cuidadoso"- pensaba el chico, al levantar esa foto que había caído, una foto donde una niña rubia tomaba la mano de un chico pelirrosado mientras corrian y reian juntos. -"Esos tiempos"- pensó Natsu al racordar ese momento.**

**Flash back**

*** Un chico pelirrosado perseguía a una pequeña niña rubia, hasta que tropezó con una roca, haciendolo caer de frente. **

**- Auch Auch...- se quejaba el pequeño mientras unas lagrimitas se posaban en sus ojos.**

**La pequeña rubia detuvo su juego, mientras iba con el chico que ahora era su mejor amigo.**

**-¿Estas bien? - peguntaba la niña mientras veía la herida en la rodilla del chico.- Amm...- dijo mientras veía la herida con unas gotas de sangre deslizando de esta.- Yo te curare!- decia con una sonrisa calida, a lo que el chico sonrió.**

**- ¿Estas segura? Se ve mal...- decía el pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la chica tomaba su bolsa y sacaba un kit de primeros auxilios.**

**- Sip... Mamá ahora me hace llevar siempre este kit conmigo, y me ha enseñado a usarlo.- decía la pequeña mientras sacaba un algodon y ponía alcohol en el.- Esto va a dolerte un poco-. Dijo mientras limpiaba la herida. Y colocaba enseguida una venda.**

**- Ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias.- decia el chico con una sonrisa que provoco que la pequeña se sonrojara.**

**- Emmm...- decía nerviosa la pequeña.- las traes!- grito tocandole un hombro mientras corría enseguida.**

**-Hey! Me tomaste desprevenido!- decía el chico mientras corría tras ella y alcanzaba a tomar su mano, cosa que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y rieran juntos. ***

**Fin Del Flash back**

**Natsu suspiro al pensar en ese día, ese día fue cuando a ambos fueron a pescar a "su lugar" por primera vez, fue muy especial.**

**- Cuando nescesito a alguien, Happy desaparece, ese gato...- gruñia el chico antes de caer dormido.**

**OoOoOoOoOo Al siguiente día con Lucy.**

**- Hmmm... Sting, basta...- decia adormilada mientras un gato azul lameaba su mejilla. - Sting deja de lamerme... - decía la rubia.- "Un momento... ¿Lamerme? Sting no me lame... Sting ni siquiera esta aquí!".- pensaba la rubia mientras abria los ojos encontrandose con ese gato azul que había rescatado aquel día.**

**-Kyaaaaaa! - grito la rubia cayendo de la cama sentada. - ¡¿Qué haces aqui gato pervertido?! - gritaba, para después posar su vista en su despertador. Las 6:47!?**

**Lucy se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, sin siquiera tomar un baño y después salió de su casa para dirigirse a la de Levy, era Domingo, pero se había quedado de ver con ella para que ambas fueran a una audición.**

**Corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras tomaba un taxi en dirección a la casa de su amiga, tomo su teléfono y escribio un mensaje hacia ella.**

**Cuando llego a su destino, toco el timbre y vio a la pequeña peliazul que la esperaba.**

**- Lu-chan! ¿Porque tardaste? Ya casi es hora- reclamaba la pequeña, ya que era una de sus mejores audiciones, y la nescecitaba demasiado, ella era una musica, tocaba el piano, por lo que aveces componía canciones, y esa audición era de una canción para grabarla y hacer un video musical.**

**- Lo siento, se me hizo tarde, pero si alcanzamos a llegar, no te preocupes.- dijo la rubia sacando su celular marcando un número celular.- ¿bueno?... ¡Leo!... Si, quería pedirte un favor... Nesescito un aventón... ¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias!- decia para luego colgar el teléfono.**

**Minutos después el coche rojo del chico ya estaba estacionado en la entrada, las chicas se adentraron en el lujoso auto y Leo el conductor condució rapidamente.**

**- ¡Lucy, cuanto tiempo sin verte!- decia el pelinaranja de lentes, que seguía viendo hacia el camino.- Te he extrañado mucho.- decia.**

**Loke era un musico, tocaba la guitarra, y en una de sus audiciones un cazatalentos se fijó en él, y lo contrato, haciendolo famoso y rico. Pero siempre tuvo un interés en Lucy, ya que siempre han sido mejores amigos, pero Lucy nunca había sentido nada más que amistad por él.**

**- Si... Yo también te he extrañado Loke.- decía la rubia con una gota en la cabeza.**

**- Lu-chan, ahora si cuentame... ¿Porqué se te hizo tarde?- dijo Levy con algo de intriga.**

**Lucy suspiro, y se dispuso a contarles todo lo sucedido con Natsu, y después cuando termino, se encontraba con una Levy con lagrimitas en sus ojos, y con un Loke enojado.**

**- Emm... Y eso fue todo, me desperté tarde porque olvide poner mi alarma anoche... Lo siento.- dijo la rubia con su mano derecha sobando su nuca.**

**- No te disculpes Lu-chan.- decía la peliazul, para después abrazarla.- Lu-chan, haz sufrido tanto...- sollozaba la chica abrazada a la rubia.**

**- Ese idiota... ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarte así?- gruñia loke, mientras frenaba, ya que estaban fuera del lugar.**

**- No te preocupes Loke, estoy bien.- dijo la rubia mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él y le daba una sonrisa cálida.**

**- Esta bien... - se rindió el chico al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la rubia.- Pero... Si él te hace algo, me avisas ¿de acuerdo?**

**- Ok... - aceptó la rubia para después dirigirse al edificio y detenerse en la entrada, volteo y agito su mano en el aire en señal de adios.- ¡Nos vemos luego Loke!- gritaba la rubia, y se metió al edificio.**

**- Nos vemos... mi Lucy...- susurraba el chico, después se metió a su coche y se fue.**

**OoOoOoOo Con Natsu.**

**Todo el día estuvo en casa, pensaba en lo que paso el día pasado, pero se seguía sintiendo culpable, se sentía mal por Lucy.**

**Alguien toco el timbre de su casa, él chico se puso nervioso, pues pensó que era la rubia. Pero cuando abrió, se encontro con una chica peliblanca de ojos azules.**

**- Ah... Lissana...- la recibió el pelirrosa algo decepcionado.**

**- ¡Natsu! - grito con emoción la peliblanca para después abrazarlo.- Hace tanto que no te veo...- dijo emocionada, pero al ver que su abrazo no era correspondido, se solto apenada. -"Desde que me le confese, hace como 4 meses, el ya no me trata igual, antes me trataba como a su hermana menor, pero ahora es algo incomodo, y no me habla" - pensaba con una sonrisa triste y con los ojos cristalinos -"Si tan solo supiera... Que todavía siento algo por él, ¿Porqué me sigo lastimando a mí misma? ¡No me ama! Todo esta saliendo mal..."- pensó.**

**- ¿A qué viniste Lissana?- dijo algo molesto, no quería visitas ahora.**

**- Emm... Solo vine a invitarte a algun lado...- dijo algo dolida por el trato del chico hacia ella.- Pero, creo que no es tu mejor momento así que me iré.- dijo, mientras esperaba que el chico se nagara, pero para su sorpresa su respuesta fue...**

**- Esta bien, hasta luego.- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de la chica.**

**Cuando la chica salió se recargo en la puerta, se sentó con las rodillas abrazadas por uno de sus fuertes brazos, y con su otro brazo, sacó una llave dorada con el diseño de un león de su bolsillo; la observo en su mano, y escondió su cara en sus manos.**

**- Lucy...- dijo inconcientemente el chico en voz alta.**

**- La extrañas ¿cierto? - dijo un hombre que estaba parado a un lado del muchacho.**

**- ¿Papá? - dijo el chico con la mirada triste. - Tú... ¿La trajiste aquí? - dijo el Dragneel algo extrañado.**

**- Si, por un momento cuando la vi, creí que solo ella te podría volver el chico de antes, pero hable con su padre... Y me conto sobre...- dijo Igneel con voz suave, tratando de no molestar a su hijo.**

**- El accidente. - completo su frase el chico, que tenía su vista fija en la llave del león.**

**- Exacto... Natsu...- decía el hombre mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hijo.- Su historia es complicada... Seguro que tienes algunas preguntas, pero, todas serán contestadas, no te preocupes.- dijo el hombre, dispuesto a contarle la historia que hace unas horas, Jude le contó.**

**""Fin del capítulo 6""**

**""""Continuará""""**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**¿Qué les pareció chicos? ¿Más largo? x3**

**En mi opinión, no me agrada Lissana, pero aún así, quiero evitar problemas con los Nali fans, adi que... No le haré cosas tan malas...**

**¿Qué quieren que suceda ahora? ¿Pelea ? Voten por quien quieren que peleen!**

**-Natsu VS. Sting**

**-Sting. VS. Loke**

**-Loke. VS. Natsu**

**- Nadie.**

**XD Elijan ustedes, o yo lo haré... Jua jua jua jua.**

**Bueno... Brda Dragneel se retira.**

**Chao, chao.**


	7. Chapter 7

Si tú bailas, yo bailo

Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal su temporada de futbol? ( xC mi México perdió).

Oigan! Como les dije el capítulo pasado, hoy habrá pelea. Y por mayoría de votos...

NATSU. Vs. STING

¿Qué tal? ¿Emocionados yo? Talvez no... ¡Pero no importa! Yo seguire escribiendo.

Cambiando de tema... Ya publique mi segundo fic, que les invito a leer, mis queridos lectores. :)

Bueno, ya no los aburro con mis pláticas aburridas. Aqui esta el capitulo

* * *

Chapter 7: Natsu. Vs. Sting

Natsu se encontraba acostado en su cama, con la vista hacía el techo blanco, que resaltaba mucho en su habitación pintada de rojo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, igual que su mente.

¿Qué lo había puesto así? Pues nada más y nada menos, que la plática que le acababa de dar hace un segundo su padre.

-" Si me hubiesen dicho sobre ese tema, no le hubiera hablado tan mal. ¿Porqué tenía que hablarle así? Soy un completo imbécil. Seguramente en este momento ella esta sufriendo, aunque es una chica fuerte, se que siempre guarda sus sentimientos, ojalá haya cambiado... No, ojalá NO haya cambiado, y sea esa dulce chica que conocí por casualidad"-. Pensaba el chico, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y cerraba su puño, donde se encontraba una llave dorada.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que me disculpara...- pensó el chico en voz alta. Se incorporó y se agacho para sostener la pequeña cajita dorada en sus manos. Tomó una foto donde el pequeño pelirrosa y la pequeña rubia sonreían mientras se miraban. Sacó su cartera y la coloco ahí cuidadosamente. Coloco su cartera en el mueble a un lado de la cama, y se quito la camisa, dejando a la vista su perfecto cuerpo, se quito los pantalones dejando ver su ropa interior negra y tomó una toalla de su ropero. Se adentro a su baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro. ( se acabo el show pervertidas! xD).

**********con Lucy************

Una chica rubia y una chica peli azulada, salían sonrientes de un edificio enorme. Acababan de tener una audición, que les salió muy bien, pero aún no sabían los resultados.

- Creo que nos fue muy bien Lu-chan.- dijo la Mcgarden.- Y el asistente del director era muy guapo...- decía con una cara de burla.- Y no dejaba de mirarte.-

- ¡Levy-chan!, tu bien sabes que tengo novio... Se supone...- dijo susurrando la última parte.

- ¿eh? ¿Sting? ¡Bah! Ese chico me odia... Y el sentimiento es mutuo...- dijo la Mcgarden mientras miraba de reojo a la rubia, que parecía algo triste.- Lu-chan... ¿Sigues triste por lo de Sting?.- dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo.

- No... Sting... Ya me vale, pero... Natsu...- dijo entre espacios, dando a entender que su problema era el pelirrosa.-" Se veía tan molesto, como si le doliera mucho... Debo de hablar con él... Pero hoy no lo veo, sino hasta mañana... Bueno entonces el Lunes será" .- pensó la rubia recordando que su jefe Igneel, le había dado ese día, pues la familia Dragneel iban a tener una fiesta.

- Umm... Conque es eso...- dijo la peliazul con un dedo en su menton.- Supongo que lo mejor sería que hablaras con él...- dijo la chica.

- Si... En fin...- dijo mientras suspiraba.- ¿quieres ir a algún lugar hoy? - dijo recuperando su entusiasmo. - podemos ir a algún bar para que conoscas algún chico...- dijo con una cara de burla hacia la chica.

- Lu-chan... Tú sabes bien quien me gusta...- dijo con un ligero sonrojo y volteando hacia otro lado.

- Ah... Si... GAJEEL...- dijo dando enfasis en el nombre del chico.

- ¡Lu-chan! .- grito sonrojada, mientras la rubia reía divertida.- Si, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a el parque de diversiones? Sirve que despejas tu mente... Y aclaras tu corazón...- dijo con picardía.

- ¡Levy! - dijo mientras se sonrojaba pensando en el pelirrosa, a lo que se abofeteo mentalmente.-"Tengo novio pero... ¿Porqué no dejo de pensar en Natsu y su sonrisa? ¡Ya deja de pensar en él!"- se regaño ella misma.

- Entonces... ¿Al parque de diversiones? - pregunto la chica peli azul mientras ponía una mirada suplicante.

- Si... Oye! ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Gajeel y a Loke? En fin no creo que tengan algo mejor que hacer...- dijo la chica mientras la Mcgarden se ponía nerviosa.

- A... ¿G-Gajeel? Un momento... ¿Loke?- dijo la peliazul con una mirada pícara.

- No es lo que piensas... El es solo un amigo, solo eso.- dijo la rubia con seguridad.

- Ok... Entonces, tu les avisas y nos vemos en la noche.- dijo restandole importancia, pero por dentro se moría de nervios por pasar mucho tiempo con el chico de los pircings.

- Ok... ¿A las 4:00? - preguntó la Hearphillia, a lo que la peli azul asintió.- ¡Nos vemos! - dijo alejandose y despidiendose con la mano.

Tiempo después llego a su departamento, donde tomó una ducha y se preparó para ir a su encuentro.

Tomó su teléfono, marcó el número de Gajeel. Y mientras esperaba revisaba su reloj, la 1:30. Todavía había tiempo.

- ¡Gajeel! ¿Que crees?... Quería ver si tú querías venir a el parque de diversiones hoy... Va a ir Levy...- dijo con un tono de voz pícaro.- ¿Entonces cuento contigo?... ¡Exelente! Nos vemos allá a las 4:00.- dijo para después colgar.

- Me pregunto si Levy se enojara si invito a Juvia y a Gray... Espero que no.- se dijo a si misma mientras marcaba el teléfono de Gray.

- Gray... Oye, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel y yo, vamos a ir al parque de diversiones... ¿Quieres venir?... ¿Si?... Exelente, nos vemos allá a las 4:00.- colgo.

- Ok... Solo falta Loke.- dijo marcando el número del chico. - Hola Loke... Quería ver si querías venir con nosotros al parque de diversiones... ¿Con quiénes? Pues... Juvia, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Nat...- menciono la rubia callandose de inmediato, ese chico ocupaba sus pensamientos siempre, y la chica aún no tenía la mínima idea de por que.- ¿Sí vas a venir?... Ok... Nos vemos a las 4:00 allá.

La rubia se recargo sobre la pared, no podía quitar de su mente ese pelirrosa que parecía muy dolido por su perdida. ¿Habra sido especial para él?, no lo sabía, pero lo haría tarde o temprano.

Cuando faltaba una hora y media para su encuentro (osea a las 2:30) la rubia salió de su departamento, para dirigirse al de Juvia. Se acerco y tocó la puerta tres veces. Y una chica peli azul salió a atender.

- Juvia... Preparate, hoy iras conmigo al parque de diversiones.- ordenó la rubia, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la puerta, indicando que iba a esperar.

- Pero... ¿Va a ir Gray-sama? - dijo la Loxar, muy directamente.

- Si, va a ir Gray, Loke, Gajeel, Levy... Un momento... ¿Gray... Sama? - pregunto la chica con una mirada de picardía, mientras le daba ligeros empujones con la cadera a la sonrojada peli azul.

- E-emm... Enseguida salgo.- dijo mientras dejaba afuera a la rubia y se iba corriendo.

La chica rubia esperaba afuera, mientras jugaba con su blusa roja, que tenia holanes (nose si se escriba así)

La rubia vestia un short corto negro, llevaba tenis color rojo, que convinaban con su playera. La playera tenia un diseño de un león, y su pelo caía sobre sus hombros como una hermosa tela dorada.

- ¡Ya estoy lista! - dijo la Loxar mientras salía de su departamento.

Traía un short de mezquilla que era más largo que el de la rubia. Llevaba una playera azul, con el diseño de una flor, tenia cuello "V" así que dejaba ver algo de piel. Y su pelo estaba suelto cayendo sobre su espalda. Sus tenis negros combinaban con su cinturon negro y sus aretes.

- Te ves muy bien, seguro que es para sorprender a "Gray-sama".- dijo la rubia dando enfasís en el nombre del chico. A lo que la Loxar se sonrojo.- Bueno, vamonos de aqui.- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y arrastrandola a uno de los más divertidos parques de diversiones de todo Fiore.

•••••••••~(*o*~) (~*o*)~••••••••

Con Natsu...

El Dragneel se preparaba para la fiesta "elegante" que tendrían en su mansión.

Se colocaba con mucho cuidado la corbata, que se hacía la dificil. Tan concentrado estaba, que ni siquiera noto la presencia de la peli blanca. Que lo observaba con gracia, al ver que Natsu por dentro, seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre.

- ¡Vamos! Estúpida corbata...- refunfuño enojado, hasta que se sorprendió al ver a una ojiazul parada a un lado de el, colocando una mano en su corbata, y parandose de puntitas para alcanzar su altura.- ¿Qué haces? Dejame, yo puedo hacerlo solo...- dijo alejandose y quitandose la corbata.

- Natsu... ¿Porqué no me dejas ayudarte?...- dijo con una mirada triste y voz quebrada.

- No nesesito la ayuda de nadie... Yo puedo solo...- dijo con rencor.-" ¿Porqué esta chica está tan interesada en mí? ¡No me gusta! Que lo supere... Además, si me alejo de ella es para no darle más ilusiones... Yo solo tengo ojos para Lucy..."- abrió mucho los ojos por su pensamiento, se sonrojo.- "¿Qué diablos?"- pensaba el chico mientras se metía al baño y lo cerraba con llave, dejando a la chica afuera.

- ¡Natsu! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Lisanna, mientras se acercaba a la puerta a escuchar su respuesta.-" Juraría que se sonrojo... ¿Habrá sido por mí? No... No creo... No le gusto..."-. Pensó decepcionada, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

- ¿eh? ¡Si! Estoy bien... Porfavor, vete... Nesecito un tiempo a solas.- dijo el chico desde el baño. La chica se levanto, pero antes de salir, vió una llave dorada tirada en el piso, se agacho, y la tomó .-" ¿Qué será esto? Será mejor que le pregunte después...".- pensaba mientras la guardaba en su pantalon y se iba.

Cuando la chica salió, Natsu abrió la puerta del baño, miro para todos lados, y suspiró. "¿Porqué estoy pensando en Lucy? ¿Será que me gusta?".- pensó mientras sus mejillas se ponian rojas.-" No... No creo, yo... Yo... No me puedo enamorar... No puedo, yo no dependo de nadie...".- pensó el chico algo frustrado.

- Bien... Continuemos con la corbata.- dijo en voz alta mientras trataba de atarse la corbata.- ¡Listo! ¡Si!- exclamó emocionado mientras hacia una pose triunfal. Tomo su cartera, sus llaves, y se puso sus zapatos negros recién lustrados.

Estaba apunto de salir de su habitación, pero se detuvo. Busco con la mirada en la habitación, arriba, abajo, en la cama, en los muebles... ¡No estaba!.

- ¡¿Donde diáblos está?!- exclamaba mientras se agachaba a buscar debajo de la mesa, se comenzaba a alterar. Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos se irritaban, se sentía vacío sin esa llave dorada.

- ¿Ahora que hago?- dijo en voz alta mientras se sentaba en el suelo y recargaba su espalda en la cama. Abrazo una de sus rodillas con su brazo.- Era mi posible boleto para que me recordara... Para que supiera que no la he olvidado... Y se ha ido.- dijo pasando su otra mano en su cabello, alborotandolo más de lo que estaba.

Se estaba desahogando con él mismo hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

- Natsu...- dijo la voz de Lisanna desde afuera.- Tu padre quiere que bajes...- dijo, mientras se quedaba ahí.

- En un segundo.- dijo con la mejor voz que pudo poner, se incorporó y se limpio la cara con la manga de su traje. Salió y Lisanna lo observo, tenía los ojos rojos, y una expresión de tristeza y desilusión.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto algo confundida, hace un segundo el chico estaba normal.

- Si... Solo que, perdi algo que significaba mucho para mí...- dijo algo triste el pelirrosa.

-" ¿Perdió... algo? ¡La llave!"-. Pensó la chica mientras sacaba la pequeña llave de su bolsillo.

- ¿Sera... Esto?- le dijo al muchacho, mientras le mostraba la llave dorada del león.

El chico abrió sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo se la quito de las manos y le reclamo.

- ¡¿C-cómo...?!- el chico estaba atónito, enojado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

- Yo solo... La ví tirada y la tome, iba a dartela después por que estabas muy ocupado.- dijo la chica apenada.

- G-gracias.- dijo el chico mientras se iba por el pasillo caminando muy rápido, para que la chica no pudíera alcanzarlo y hacerle preguntas al respecto.

Toda la velada fue muy normal, unos intentos por parte de Lisanna para sacarlo a bailar (fallidos), cuentos sobre el pasado de su padre, relatos sobre su difunta madre, preguntas indiscretas al chico sobre alguna chica... Todo normal.

Llego la noche, todos se fueron y dejaron la mansion algo desordenada, así que los sirvientes comenzaron a trabajar. Natsu se dirigió a su habitación, se despojo de sus prendas y cayó rendido.

OoOoOoOoO Al dia siguiente!

Natsu se despertó de golpe, mientras recordaba que había decidido ir a visutar a Lucy ese día, desayuno, y se preparaba mentalmente para su visita.

-" ¿Qué le dire? ¿Sere honesto con ella, respecto a lo que nos contó su padre? Seguramente se enfadaria... Mejor no."- se preguntaba internamente mientras las horas pasaban, dejando en claro, que la visitaría después de la escuela.

•••••••~(,)~ con Lucy...•••

Lucy se levanto por su alarma, volteo a un lado y suspiro aliviada. Sting no estaba. Camino sin ganas hacia el baño, tomo sus ropas, y se metió al cuartito. Cuando salió (una media hora después) estaba como nueva, pelo peinado, playera negra sin mangas que resaltaba sus atributos, short blanco con diseños negros, tenis deportivos blancos y un collar donde tenía colgada una llave dorada con el signo zodiacal de Virgo.

Salió con su mochila ya preparada y comenzo su camino hacia la academia, pero recordo algo y regreso a su departamento. Salió con un gatito azul en sus brazos.

Mientras caminaba y tomaba autobuses hacia su destino, recordaba el día de ayer, que no había surgido como ella lo planeo.

*Flash back*

Todos los chicos se encontraban reunidos en la entrada de dicho parque. Loke y Gray platicaban animadamente como grandes amigos, Levy peleaba con Gajeel, mientras el le daba ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza y la llamaba "enana".

La rubia sonrio al verlos y agito su mano saludandolos, a lo que todos respondieron a su forma.

- ¿A donde iremos? .- dijo la Mcgarden, una vez dentro del lugar.

- No lo se...- dijo la rubia.

- Yo quiero ir a la montaña rusa.- dijo el pelinegro sin camisa.

- Parece una buena idea... ¿Tu qué piensas Lucy? -. Dijo el peli naranja de lentes, mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

- Etto... Si, esta bien, pero le tengo miedo a las alturas...- dijo lo último en un susurro.

- No te preocupes, yo estare contigo.- respondio Loke. Mientras Lucy lo veía con una gota en la cabeza.

- Etto... Bueno.- dijo, y todos caminaban hacia el juego.

Momentos después, unos chicos mareados y con expresión pálida salían del lugar.

Juvia con ojos de remolino, se mantenía de pie porque se apoyaba en el Fullbuster. Levy era cargada en el hombro del Redfox, y Lucy estaba parada a un lado de Loke, que le pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro.

- No... Fue, ughh una, buena idea.- dijo la mareada Mcgarden.

- Juvia siente que todo le da vueltas.- dijo la Loxar mientras Gray la revisaba y le echaba aire con la mano.

- Mejor vayamos a la rueda de la fortuna...- dijo la rubia, mientras todos asentían más animados.

Cuando llegaron a la rueda de la fortuna, Juvia estaba agarrada al brazo del Fullbuster, que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse con ella; Levy peleo durante todo el camino con Gajeel, y sin que se dieran cuenta, se sentaron juntos para seguir peleando; y Lucy que era la última junto con Loke, sonriente, se sentó junto a su mejor amigo.

- Con Juvia y Gray.-

La peli azul, se encontraba a un lado del Fullbuster, que observaba la gran vista que les daba la altura.

- Juvia quería agradecerte de cuidarme en la montaña rusa; Juvia se sentía muy mareada...- dijo nerviosa y apenada.

- Si... No es nada... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - dijo el Fullbuster mientras observaba los ojos de Juvia.

- S-si.- dijo nerviosa la Loxar mientras su imaginación se activaba.

- ¿Porqué eres tan timida?- le pregunto, mientras la Loxar bajaba la mirada.

- Juvia... Juvia, nunca ha sido una chica normal... Todos siempre la llamaban "la chica de la mala suerte", porque cuando estaban cerca de Juvia, cosas malas pasaban.- dijo la Loxar triste, hasta que una mano se coloco en su barbilla y levanto su mirada.

- No te aferres al pasado, ahora estas con nosotros, y nosotros te apreciamos y te vemos como una de nosotros.- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la Loxar se derretía.

- Juvia... Se siente feliz.- dijo mientras abrazaba al Fullbuster, que luchaba por salir de su agarre.

- Con Levy y Gajeel.-

- ¡No me llames enana!- gritaba la pequeña mientras Gajeel recargaba su brazo en su cabeza.

- Pero eres una enana... Gehe...- reía el Redfox.

- Porque no puedes tratarme bien...- dijo la Mcgarden cabizbaja, y rindiendose.

- ¿Qué dices? Te trato mejor que a cualquiera...- dijo sin pensar el pelinegro; cuando se dió cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- ¿Enserio? - dijo la chica con ojos soñadores.

- Si, porque eres... Una de mis mejores amigas...- dijo incómodo de confesarlo, y de llamarla "amiga"; porque quería que fuera algo más.

- Gracias... Gajeel.- dijo mientras se recargaba en el brazo del chico.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, la chica con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, y el chico con su mirada en la pequeña que se encontraba recargada en su brazo, y sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

- Con Lucy y Loke-

Loke se encontraba nervioso a un lado de una sonriente rubia, la chica señalaba todas las cosas que llamaban su atención, y tomaba el brazo del chico para enseñarle muy emocionada.

- ¡Sugoi! Esta vista es increíble...- dijo la rubia mientras observaba el parque a una gran altura.

- Si... pienso lo mismo.- dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas observandola a ella. La chica volteo y se sonrojo, al ver que el chico tenía su vista fija en ella.

- Loke…escucha, tengo novio y puede que no sea la mejor relación del mundo, pero… no quiero arruinar lo que tu y yo tenemos… y eso es, una amistad.- dijo la chica con la vista al suelo, pensando que el chico estaba dolido.

- Yo… lo sé.- dijo mirando a otro lado, mientras la rubia sorprendida levantaba la mirada para verlo.

- ¿eh? - dijo la rubia sin poder entenderlo.

- ¿Crees que soy idiota? - dijo de modo triste volteandola a ver.- Sé que estas enamorada, y no es de mí…- dijo mientras la rubia tomaba su mano.- Pero, lo único que me tranquiliza, es que… tampoco estas enamorada de él.- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

- ¿De que estas...?- preguntaba, pero el chico la interrumpio.

- Te conozco Lucy… y cuando hablas de él, no hay ni un ligero brillo en tus ojos, pero el hecho de que seas fiel, me hace saber que estás enamorada, pero de alguien más…- dijo Loke, de modo sabio, como se la conociera desde siempre.

- ¿No estoy… enamorada de él?- pregunto sin poder creerselo.- Y si no estoy enamorada de él ¿De quien…?- dijo, para después abrir mucho los ojos.

-" Sera… ¿Natsu? No, no es cierto. ¡Apenas lo conosco! Aunque parece que lo conosco desde siempre... ¡Pero no! No puedo enamorarme de él…"- pensó la chica mientras su corazón latia muy fuerte.

- Lucy… La rueda… ¡Se detuvo!- dijo alarmado mientras se asomaba, y hacia que sus asientos se balancearan. Lucy salió de sus pensamientos, y se alarmo.

- ¡D-deja de m-moverte! ¡Kyaaa! - grito fuerte, mientras abrazaba fuerte a Loke.

- Todo va a estar bien…- dijo el chico, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la rubia. -" Es tan linda… pero, la tengo que olvidar, aun así, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza… ¿De quién estará enamorada? No es de mi, no es de Sting… ¿Gray? ¿Natsu? ¡Natsu! Debe ser él, ¿o no? Pfff… de todas maneras no es de mi incumbencia"- pensaba el chico mientras calmaba a la chica.

*Fin del flash back*

La chica ya había llegado a su instituto, donde una chica peli azul la esperaba afuera.

- Lu-chan…- dijo la pequeña con unas grandes ojeras.- Todo el día en una rueda de la fortuna… es un asco.- dijo la pequeña mientras sobaba sus ojos y bostezaba.

- Dimelo a mi.- dijo la chica.- Estar con Loke no fue la sensación más agradable del mundo, tuvimos "esa charla".

- ¡Lu-chan! ¿Y que le dijiste?- dijo la Mcgarden, que magicamente sus ojeras se habían ido.

- Que eramos amigos, y solo eso.- dijo con el tono de voz apagado.- Pero parece que entendió.- dijo algo preocupada, pensando acerca de su plática.

- Eso espero…- dijo la chica peli azul, mientras caminaban a su clase.

Todas las clases pasaron rápido, pero Lucy se sentía nerviosa por ir a su clase de baile con Natsu, no sabía como actuaría…-" ¿Y si me odia? ¿Y si piensa que yo lo odio? Mejor me relajo antes de irme…"- dijo mientras iba al salón de baile de su escuela, se despidió de Levy y se metió al salón. Observo el lugar, coloco sus cosas y al pequeño gatito azul que lo acompaño todo el día, en una esquina y comenzo a caminar. Miro la grabadora y la encendió, justo en la canción que había bailado con Natsu…

••••~(*u*~) (~*u*)~ Con Natsu••••

El chico se encontraba delante de la puerta de el departamento de la chica, toco la puerta… nada. La tocó denuevo… otra vez nada.

- Lucy… soy yo, Natsu.- dijo con suavidad en su voz.- Lo siento… mi padre me dio tu dirección, quería verte…- dijo y no escucho nada. -" Quiza siga en la escuela, mejor voy a verla allá."- dijo para luego irse en su auto deportivo rojo.

Momentos después, un rubio salió del departamento, de su frente salía una vena que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar. Apenas había llegado.

- Natsu…- gruño en tono enojado, mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y partia a su encuentro.

•••\(*o*)/~(^,^~) Con Lucy•••

La rubia comenzaba a dar pasos de baile, meneaba sus caderas, sus hombros, sus brazos, su cabello se meneaba al ritmo de la música.

La canción finalizó, y la chica volteo, el pequeño felino azul la observaba, se agacho y se sento, para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-" ¿Porqué tuvo que pasarme esto a mi? ¿Porqué no pude tener una vida normal como los demás? ¿Porqué se tenían que borrar mis recuerdos? Los recuerdos de mi madre… todos se fueron, al igual que los de mi padre, y los de Natsu…"- pensaba la chica mientras con una mano sobaba la cabeza de el gatito y con la otra apretaba la llave de Virgo en su cuello.

- Lucy… ¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz enfrente de ella, era Natsu, viendola mientras se agachaba cerca de ella.

- Natsu…- dijo la chica, su voz sonaba cortada.

- No llores…- dijo mientras pasaba la mano en su mejilla, secando las lagrimas que seguian cayendo.

- Natsu… lo siento.- dijo abrazandolo, mientras sollozaba en su pecho del muchacho. Se sentía mal por el chico, él no tenía la culpa de su accidente, pero aún así resulto involucrado.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien… ahora estamos juntos.- dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y la chica levantaba su rostro. El chico le mostraba una sonrisa cálida, que nunca había visto. La chica sonrió también y volvio a hundir su rostro en su pecho. El chico pasaba su mano por la espalda.

- Lucy… yo…-menciono, pero no pudo terminar, por que una voz lo interrumpio.

- ¡Lucy! ¿Qué haces? - dijo un rubio acercandose a ambos, tomo el brazo de la chica, apretandolo fuerte y jalandola.

- ¡Sting! Me lastimas…- exclamo la chica, mientras más lagrimas de dolor inundaban su rostro.

- Solo me voy por unos dias, y cuando regreso ya estas con otro…- gruño el chico mientras apretaba su agarre.

- El… es un amigo Sting… sueltame…- dijo mientras lloraba. Su brazo le dolía, su cara lo demostraba.

- ¡Eres mía! ¡Entiendelo!- dijo mientras alzaba su otra mano y le daba una bofetada muy fuerte. Todo quedo en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que el puño de Natsu pegó en la cara de Sting, obligandolo a soltar a Lucy y caer al suelo.

Lucy corrió y abrazo a Natsu sollozando en su pecho, mientras el tenia una vena en su rostro enojado. Parecía estar encendido en fuego.

- Natsu… detente.- le dijo la chica, cosa que hizo que el chico volteara a verla sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me detenga? ¡Acaba de golpearte! Nadie le pega a Lucy, nadie lastima a mi Lucy.- dijo dejando a la chica sorprendida.

Sting se levanto, se limpio la sangre que salia de su labio con su brazo derecho, y sonrio. Trono su cuello y sus nudillos, se acerco a ellos. Natsu coloco a Lucy detrás de él de forma protectora, y se puso en guardia.

Sting le iba a dar un golpe en la cara, que esquivo. Natsu, agilmente, le dio un golpe en el estomago.

Sting sostuvo la parte golpeada con sus brazos y se agacho. Natsu aprovecho el momento de debilidad y le dio un golpe en la espalda con su codo. Sting cayó al suelo, y se levanto rápidamente, y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo.

- ¡Sting! ¡No lo hagas! - grito lo más fuerte que pudo la chica rubia.

El pelirrosa iba a esquivar la navaja, que iba directamente a su abdomen, pero recordo que Lucy se encontraba detras de él, así que no se movió y puso su brazo de protección.

Todo paso tan rápido, que Lucy no pudo procesarlo, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos intensamente, impidiendole ver bien la esena. Sting acababa de clavar la navaja a Natsu en el brazo.

- ¡Natsuuuuu! ¡Noooooo! - grito lo más alto que pudo, Natsu cayó al suelo de rodillas, tomo la navaja y la saco rápidamente de su brazo, dejando salir mucha sangre de su herida. Ahogo un grito de dolor, lanzo la navaja lejos, manchando el suelo de sus sangre en el camino. Las gotas no dejaban de caer. Lucy se rasgo la camisa negra que traia, dejando ver su plano abdomen. Coloco un torniquete en su brazo, mientras Natsu hacia gestos de dolor, levanto su mirada. Sting se había ido.

- Lucy… estoy bien.- dijo mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo al suelo, comenzaba a ponerse un poco pálido.

- Ya llame… a emergen-cias… r-resiste.- dijo con la voz entre cortada y tembloroza.

Natsu observo su cara roja y sus ojos rojos hinchados por las lágrimas, sonrio. Esas lágrimas eran para él, y para nadie más, levanto su otro brazo y limpio sus lágrimas, observo un gatito que se aproximaba a la chica alarmado y se subia a sus brazos.

- Gato traidor…- susurro el joven, viendo al gatito entre sus brazos. Le parecía una tierna imagen, parecían una familia…

El dolor de su brazo aparto sus pensamietos y se acosto en el suelo, todavía salía mucha sangre de su brazo, seguramente había perforado algo…

- Happy… Lucy…- dijo, sintiendose con frió.

- Natsu… t-te amo…- dijo la chica mientras besaba tiernamente los labios del chico

- L-Lucy…- dijo sorprendido, mientras su vista se nublaba y cerraba los ojos. Escuchando como último, el grito de horror de la chica.

- ¡Natsuuuuuuuuu!- grito alarmada, mientras unos paramedicos entraban, veían la esena y alejaban a la chica que se resistia y pataleaba, con lágrimas saliendo de su rostro.

Lo último que Lucy vió antes de desmayarse, fue a Natsu, su cuerpo inconciente siendo llevado en una camilla por los paramedicos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

~~ Fin del capitulo~~

~~ Continuará ~~

••••••••••••

¿Qué les parecio el capítulo?

Disculpen, iba a poner más del parque de diversiones, pero iba a ser muy largo…

¿Qué les pareció la guerra? Seguramente no fue lo que imaginaban, ¡Y me encanta! Amo sus reviews, sorprendidos. XD

Sigan escribiendo reviews!

Ahora diganme…

¿Quieren que Sting salga con Lisanna?

O los dos por su cuenta?

¿Quieren celos de parte de Lucy hacia Lisanna? ¿O celos de Lisanna hacia Lucy?

¿Odio entre ellas? ¿Amistad entre ellas?

Opinen! Recuerden que ustedes hacen la historia! Solo pongan sus opiniones en sus reviews respecto a lo que debería pasar, y yo lo haré posible!

Bueno, Brda Dragneel se retira!

PD: Porfi! Vean mi segundo fic! Se los supico! :3

Y por cierto…

Pido perdón, porque subi este capitulo antes; pero al parecer surgio un problema en la página y lo tuve que volver a subir. Espero que no pase denuevo :(

Bueno... Adios mis queridos lectores

Chao chao!


	8. Chapter 8

**Si tu bailas, yo bailo**

**Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estan? Yo, muy feliz! Gracias a todos sus reviews, me ayudan a continuar la historia que tanto les gusta.**

**Como ha decidido la mayoría de votos; Lucy será amiga de Lissana, pero, habrá algunos celos de parte de las dos mientras la amistad surge.**

**Tambié quiero que quede bien claro…**

**¿Quiéren que Lissana y Sting sean novios?**

**¿O friend zone por parte de Sting? xD**

**Y como algunos han notado (seguramente) no ha habido noticias de Erza y Jellal. No se preocupen, ya habra!**

**Bueno, había otra cosa que quería discutir con ustedes…**

**¿Quieren otra "pelea" entre Sting y Natsu?**

**Claramente, si hay otra pelea, sería más calmada… (osea insultos, algunos golpes, empujones, Lucy entre ellos) **

**Y la última pregunta…**

**¿Quieren que meta a Aries? (Sería la pareja de Leo…)**

**Bueno, ya no los aburro. Aqui esta el capítulo número 8, disfrutenlo.**

**::: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, ni tampoco la frase (si Natsu fuera mio, sería hermoso *u*). Las canciones tampoco son de mi propiedad!::::**

**- Dialogos -.**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

*** flash back***

**~ Recuerdos~**

**Chapter 8: Un nuevo comienzo**

**Tu, has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser**

* * *

**~~~ Un pequeño pelirrosa corría mientras reía, se metió al bosque y se escondió tras unos arbustos; ese chico siempre había sido muy travieso, y siempre le hacia bromas a las personas, y ese día, la broma le tocó a su mejor amiga, Lucy.**

**Aguardo en su escondite, hasta que alcanzó a ver a una chica rubia, que caminaba por las calles, observando a todos lados, en busca del chico pelirrosa.**

**- ¿Disculpe ha visto a…? ¿Disculpe…? ¿Señor…?- trataba de pregutar la chica, a todas las personas que se acercaban a ella. Ninguna le presto atención.**

**Camino más por las calles, hasta que se cansó, y se sentó en un pequeño tronco de arbol. Había perdido a su mejor amigo.**

**Puso su rostro entre sus manos, y las lágrimas de frustración amenazaban con salir. Tenía la vista baja, por lo que no vio a la persona que se puso frente a ella.**

**- ¿Qué tiene señorita?- le preguntó un muchachito de su edad. Tenia una playera blanca un poco sucia, shorts color cafe obscuro, que dejaban a la vista las cicatrices de sus rodillas. Tenía cabello color café y su rostro mostraba preocupacion y asombro.**

**- P-perdí… - comenzaba a tartamudear la pequeña, mientras el chico le tomaba la mano y la ayudaba a levantarse.**

**- ¿Te perdiste? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntaba el pequeño, sin soltarle la mano. **

**- No… no me perdí, mi nombre es Lucy.- le respondia a sus aclaraciones la rubia, al peli castaño.**

**- Lucy… yo me llamo Tom, gusto en conocerte.- le dijo el chico amablemente y caballerosamente, levanto la mano de la rubia y hacia una reverencia, mientras besaba sus dedos. La pequeña se sonrojo, y comenzaba a sonreir, hasta que el pequeño pelirrosa se acerco, y aparto la mano de Lucy del chico.**

**- ¿Que crees que haces?- le reclamó el pelirrosa al otro chico.**

**- Natsu…- susurro la pequeña niña, mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de el pelirrosa.**

**- ¿Perdone? ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto el chico peli castaño, algo confundido.**

**- Y-yo soy… SU NOVIO, si, su novio.- respondió al instante el pelirrosa.**

**- ¿eh?- preguntaron sorprendidos el chico peli castaño y la rubia, al mismo tiempo.**

**- L-lo que e-escuchaste.- comenzó a ponerse nervioso el chico.**

**- Eh, creo que mejor me voy, nos vemos luego Lucy…- dijo mientras se iba corriendo.**

**- Si…- le contesto la rubia.- ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?!- le regaño la rubia al pelirrosa, mientras le daba ligeros golpes en el hombro.**

**- Ese chico… ¡te estaba coqueteando!- se excuso el pelirrosa, algo sonrojado.**

**- No es cierto… y aunque fuera así… ¿a ti que?- le contesto bruscamente la pequeña.- ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por tí? ¡No te encontraba en ningun lado! Y luego, apareces aqui… con tus celos.- le regaño la rubia, mientras se sonrojaba por sus comentarios.**

**- ¿estabas preocupada por mi?- pregunto el chico, con un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas.- ¡No estoy celoso!- se quejó, cuando proceso las palabras de la rubia.**

**- ¡No estaba preocupada por tí!- le grito la chica, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda al chico.**

**El chico la imito, mientras ambos se sonrojaban. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el pequeño susurro algo a la rubia.**

**- Lo siento.- le dijo muy apenado el chico, mientras bajaba la vista al suelo, al igual que sus brazos.**

**- ¿eh?- la chica volteo a verlo.**

**- Lamento haberte preocupado tanto… no lo vuelvo a hacer, soy un tonto.- le dijo lo último en casi un susurro, que la rubia alcanzo a oir. **

**- No te preocupes… vamos a jugar ¿si?- le pidio la chica, mientras le sonreia y tomaba la mano del chico.- No-vi-o.- agrego y se echo a reir, y el chico la imito algo sonrojado.**

**- Esta bien, novia.- le dijo mientras apretaba más su mano.~~~~**

**Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía adolorido y cansado. Lo primero que sus ojos divisaron, fue a una chica rubia, que lo observaba mientras el despertaba.**

**- ¿Lucy?- le preguntó el chico, a lo que la rubia se acerco. La observo bien, se veía hermosa, aún con los ojos rojos y llorosos, su rostro se veía igual que al de un ángel.**

**- ¿Natsu? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la silla a un lado de su camilla.**

**- Si… auch.- se quejo el chico mientras se incorporaba para sentarse lentamente.**

**- No te esfuerces demasiado…- le regaño la chica preocupada. El chico sonrio.**

**- Siempre te preocupaste mucho por mi…- dijo mientras suspiraba y sonreia.**

**- Natsu…- le susurro triste mientras bajaba su mirada.- Lo siento.**

**- ¿Que dices?- le pregunto el peli rosa incredulo.**

**- Lamento no poder recordar… lo que pasamos juntos. Estoy segura de que fue hermoso.- le dijo tristemente, mientras una lágrima salia de sus ojos.- Lamento que, cada vez que estas conmigo, sufres.- le dijo con un hilo de voz.**

**- No Lucy…- le dijo sorprendiendola.- No lo sientas…- le dijo, mientras tomaba su mano.**

**- Pero…- comenzó a hablar la chica, hasta que el chico la interrumpio.**

**- Lucy, se que no me recuerdas… y que probablemente, nunca recuerdes nuestra niñez juntos; pero, quiero que sepas, que no me importa, me siento muy feliz de que estemos juntos denuevo.- agrego el chico, haciendo que Lucy lo mirara, con la cara llena de lágrimas.- Y si para estar juntos, nesecito tener que recuperar tu confianza y cariño hacia mí, lo haré.- le aseguro el muchacho.**

**- Yo ya confio en ti.- le contesto la chica, mientras ambos sonreian. La chica, lo abrazó, y el paso su brazo sano (el izquierdo) por la espalda de la chica.**

**- Empezaremos denuevo, Lucy.- le susurro en el oído el chico.**

**- Si, será un nuevo comienzo.- le aseguro la rubia, mientras se apartaba y se secaba las lágrimas.- Natsu… tengo que irme.- se despidió la chica; se acerco a él, y le beso la frente.- Nos vemos después ¿si?-.**

**- Si…- le confirmó el chico. La chica salió de su cuarto, despidiendose con la mano.**

**Ahora solo debía esperar a que lo dieran de alta para poder salir y verla denuevo, no sin antes llevarse un buen regaño por parte de su padre…**

**OoOoOoOo Con Lucy oOoOo**

**Lucy se encontraba en casa de Levy, quien amablemente, la aceptó en su hogar por algún tiempo, mientras la rubia encontraba un lugar para quedarse.**

**- Gracias Levy-chan.- le agradeció la rubia, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la habitación de invitados, y su amiga la ayudaba.**

**- Ya me agradeciste millones de veces Lu-han… y sabes que haría lo que sea por ti…- le respondió la Mcgarden, que ya sabía todo lo ocurrido entre Natsu y Sting.**

**- No sé que haría sin ti, Levy-chan…- le dijo la rubia a la peli azul.**

**- Además, estoy feliz por tí… por fin te deshiciste del señor "cabeza de escoba" y te conseguiste un buen partido.- le aseguro la peli azul, mientras sonreía.**

**- ¿Tanto lo odiabas?- le preguntó la rubia, mientras su amiga la miraba y asentía. Suspiro. - Y tú… ¿Qué tal andas con Gajeel?- le pregunto la rubia, con mirada pícara.**

**- No sé…- dijo con un suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de la cama.- Cuando creo que estamos avanzando, algo hace, que me decepciona…- le contó la chica, mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.**

**- Sabes que Gajeel no es muy bueno en esto…- le dijo la chica, tratando de animarla.**

**- Lo sé…- le dijo en un suspiro.-Solo quisiera que se esforzara más…- le dijo, mientras se sentaba. Se levanto, y se paró frente a la rubia. - Bueno, hay que dormir… mañana hay escuela, buenas noches.- se despidio la chica, y salió del cuarto, dejando a la rubia sola.**

**Lucy se quedo observando unos segundos la puerta por donde su amiga había salido. Se dejo caer en la cama, y cerro los ojos para descansar.**

**Una violenta imágen de Sting con una navaja vino a su mente, y le robo sus sueños. Debía hablar con alguien al respecto, debía contarle lo que ella sentía… ¿Pero a quién? ¿Levy? No, ella se fue a dormir. ¿Gray? Seguro que no está en casa… ¿Loke?**

**Lucy se inclino, y tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número del chico. **

**- Hola… si, lo lamento, no sabía a quien más llamar… verás…**

**WwWwWw Dia siguiente! WwWwWw**

**- Lu-chan… arriba, se nos hace tarde.- le susurraba la chica, y la meneaba para despertarla.**

**- Loke… gracias.- balbuceaba la chica dormida.- ¿eh? ¿Levy-chan?… ya voy.- agregó, después de abrir los ojos.**

**- ¿Loke…? - se pregunto a ella misma, mientras salía del cuarto.**

**La rubia y la peli azul se prepararon para salír a la escuela. Cuando estuvieron listas, Lucy preparo el desayuno para antes de partir. Se sentaron ambas en la mesa y desayunaron, después salieron, para caminar hasta la escuela.**

**- Lu-chan… cuando te desperte…- comenzo a hablar la chica mientras caminaban.- dijiste el nombre de Loke. Y le agradeciste…-le hizo saber a la chica.**

**- ¿enserio? Bueno, es que lo llame anoche, y le conté todo… me ayudo de verdad, me apoyo mucho.- dijo algo nerviosa la chica, al recordar la noche de ayer.**

**- ¡Lu-chan! ¿C-como le pides ayuda?- le regaño la chica.- Sabes lo que él siente por ti… y lo estas, ¿utilizando?- le pregunto la chica.**

**- ¡N-no lo estoy utilizando! Solo que necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto…- dijo lo ultimo como un susurro.**

**- Lu-chan… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- le regaño la chica suspirando.**

**Ambas caminaron hacia la escuela, riendo y platicando juntas, hasta que llegaron a el intituto. Pasaron las primeras 3 clases… y tocó el descanso.**

**Ambas fueron al parque central, que estaba llena de gente.**

**- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto la rubia en medio de la gente.**

**- No lo se…- le contesto el Fullbuster, que estaba a un lado de ella, y no llevaba camisa.- Si Erza se entera de esto…- susurro el chico algo asustado, al imaginarse a Erza enojada.**

**- ¿Si me enterara de qué?- le pregunto la peliroja, apareciendo a lado de ambos.- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto con su mirada oscurecida.**

**- Apenas se dio cuenta…- balbuceo el Fullbuster, viendo a la chica con una gota en la cabeza.**

**- ¡Vamos a ver!- grito emocionada la Hearphillia, mientras tomaba la mano de Gray y de Erza.**

**Se acercaron hasta el centro, donde todos fijaban su atención.**

**Y en el centro, se encontraba un chico pelirrosa, con unos pocos vendajes en su mano derecha, y sosteniendo una guitarra acústica negra. Estaba recargado en una jardinera, mientras afinaba su guitarra.**

**- ¿N-Natsu?- preguntó la rubia atónita. El chico dirigió su vista a la chica, y sonrió, haciendo que muchas chicas suspiraran.**

**- Lucy… ven.- le pidió el chico, haciendo señas con su mano, para que se sentara a su lado.**

**La chica algo dudosa y apenada, se sentó a su lado y mientras lo hacía el chico la observaba, y varias chicas maldecian en silencio a la chica.**

**- Escucha…- le pidió el chico, cuando la rubia estaba a su lado. Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a tocar. Las notas eran suaves y claras, se notaba que el chico era todo un guitarrista.**

**-Es poco decir **

**que eres mi luz, mi cielo, mi otra mitad. **

**Es poco decir **

**que daría la vida por tu amor y aun más. **

**Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no, **

**para explicarte lo que siento yo **

**y todo lo que vas causando en mí. **

**Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color, **

**y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz **

**y si nace de ti. **

**Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir, **

**que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir, **

**porque me das tu amor sin medir, **

**quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti. **

**Es poco decir **

**que soy quien te cuida como ángel guardián. **

**Es poco decir **

**que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz. **

**Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no, **

**para explicarte lo que siento yo **

**y todo lo que vas causando en mí. **

**Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color, **

**y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz **

**y si nace de ti. **

**Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir, **

**que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir, **

**porque me das tu amor sin medir, **

**quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti.-**

**Cuando la canción acabo, Lucy tenía sus ojos llorosos, y sonreía. Natsu sonrió, y la abrazo, dejando a un lado su guitarra.**

**- Cantas muy bien…- le susurro en el oído la chica, al Dragneel.**

**- Es por que tengo una inspiración… ahora a lo que vine.- le dijo, mientras se separaba de ella. - Quería saber si tu… tu…- tartamudeo el chico.**

**Volteó a otro lado, y vió a todas las personas observandolo, poniendolo más nervioso.- ¿Q-quieres s-ser m-mi no-novia?- le pregunto muy nervioso. Sus manos le sudaban, y la chamarra de cuero que traía no ayudaban.**

**- ¡Claro que sí!- le contesto emocionada la chica, mientras saltaba sobre el, para abrazarlo.**

**Todas las chicas suspiraron, algunas decepcionadas, otras ilusionadas, y todo se quedo en silencio. Hasta que una peliroja entró al centro, y se aclaro la garganta, para llamar la atención. Todos se pusieron pálidos y corrieron lejos de la Scarlet.**

**- E-Erza…- le dijo nerviosa la rubia a la peliroja, que tenia la mirada tapada por su flequillo. Natsu seguia sonriendo y abrazaba a la rubia de su cintura, observo lo nerviosa que estaba su novia, y miró a la peliroja.**

**- ¿L-Lucy tiene n-novio? ¿Y nadie m-me dijo?- balbuceaba la peliroja enojada.**

**- ¡Hola! Veo que Lucy no les ha hablado de mi… soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.- le saludo el chico sonriente, dandole su mano, para que la tomara.**

**- ¿Natsu? ¿Dragneel? - pregunto un chico sin camisa, que se mantenia atras de la Scarlet.- ¿Eres el hijo malcriado de Igneel?- le pregunto. **

**- ¿A quién le dices malcriado? ¡Exhibicionista!- se quejo el pelirosa.**

**- ¿Exhibicionista?- pregunto el Fullbuster, mientras se veía a si mismo.- ¿Cuando?- pregunto el chico, mientras buscaba sus ropas.**

**- Asi que eres tú…- le dijo la Scarlet, mientras lo saludaba.- mi nombre es Erza, Erza Scarlet, y el es Gray Fullbuster.- señalo la chica al pelinegro. Saludo al chico apretando su mano, lo acerco a ella, y puso susurro en su oído, para que Lucy no la escuchara.- Si le haces algo… la vas a pagar muy caro.- le advirtió.**

**- E-eh m-mucho gusto…- dijo el chico con su rostro pálido por la advertencia de la Scarlet.- Nee, Lucy, creo que ya iniciaron las clases… ¿Cual nos toca?- preguntó el chico a la rubia, y tomó su mano.**

**- Mmm… creo que me toca Historia… un momento…- contesto, mientras procesaba lo que dijo el pelirosa.- ¿Nos toca?- pregunto.**

**- Sip, solicite cambio aquí, para estar más tiempo juntos…- le dijo emocionado el chico, mientras la rubia se ruborizaba.**

**- Bien… ¡Tienes que conocer a Levy! Seguro que se llevarán muy bien.- le dijo, mientras corría a su clase arrastrandolo.**

**WwWwWwWw Al terminar la escuela!**

**Lucy, Gray, Levy, Erza y Natsu salían por la puerta principal, mientras Levy, Erza y Gray les hacían burla. La rubia estaba sonrojada, pero el pelirosa estaba sonriendo como si nada. Se despidieron, y Natsu llevó a Levy y a Lucy a la casa, en si deportivo rojo.**

**- Gracias Natsu… nos vemos.- se despidió la chica mientras bajaba del auto, el chico estaba afuera del auto también, pues les abrió la puerta.**

**- Nos veremos mañana, Levy…- se despidió el chico, mientras la peli azul, se metía a la casa, para dejarlos solos.**

**- ¿Vas a seguir enseñandome a bailar Luce? - le pidió el chico, con un puchero.**

**- Pues claro… ya vas mejorando…- le dijo mientras se acercaba y le besaba la mejilla.**

**- ¿Vengo por tí más tarde? - le preguntó el muchacho.**

**- Por supuesto…- le respondió, mientras se abrazaban, hasta que la peli azul salió de la casa alarmada.**

**- ¡Lu-chan! ¡Ven, mira esto…!- llamó la chica, pero al darse cuenta de la cercanía de ambos, se sonrojo y comenzó a reír nerviosa.**

**- Ya voy… nos vemos después.- le dijo, para luego entrar a la casa.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la muchacha a la peli azul.**

**- M-mira esto…- dijo frente a la televisión y puso una canción.- E-es Loke…- susurro la chica, mientras la canción empezaba. No era una canción oficial, pero era una grabación en proceso.**

**—You call me up, **

**Its like a broken record **

**Saying that your heart hurts **

**Thought you never get over him getting over you.**

**And you end up crying **

**And i end up lying, **

**Cause im just a sucker for anything that you do.**

**And when then phone call finally ends, **

**You say thanks for being a friend **

**And im going in circles again and again. **

**I dedicate this song to you **

**The one who never sees the truth **

**That i can take away you hurt, Heartbreak girl **

**Hold you tight straight through to day light, **

**Im right here when you gonna realise that im your cure Heartbreak girl.**

**I bite my tongue but i wanna scream out **

**You can be with me now **

**But i end up telling you what you wanna hear.**

**But your not ready and its so frustrating **

**He treats you so bad and im so good to you its not fair.**

**And when the phone call finally ends **

**You say ill call you tomorrow at 10 **

**And im stuck in the friend zone again and again.**

**I dedicate this song to you **

**The one who never sees the truth **

**That i can take away you hurt, Heartbreak girl **

**Hold you tight straight through to day light,**

**Im right here when you gonna realise that im your cure Heartbreak girl. **

**I know someday its gonna happen **

**And you'll finally forget the day you met him **

**Sometimes you're so close to preventing **

**I gotta get it through your head that you belong with me instead.**

**I dedicate this song to you **

**The one who never sees the truth **

**That i can take away you hurt, Heartbreak girl **

**Hold you tight straight through to day light, **

**Im right here when you gonna realise that im your cure Heartbreak girl.**

**I dedicate this song to you **

**The one who never sees the truth **

**That i can take away you hurt, Heartbreak girl **

**Hold you tight straight through to day light, **

**Im right here when you gonna realise that im your cure Heartbreak girl.—**

**Cuando la canción termino, ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, y Lucy recordo la llamada de anoche. ¡Decia todo lo que él sentía por ella! Y la canción no estaba nada mal… pero, si estaba en Internet, pronto todos la escucharian.**

**No podía evitar sentirse culpable, la canción era muy dulce pero, ella no lo veía como un novio…**

**No podía hablar, se paro frente al sillon con la vista en la televisión, donde tenía una foto de Loke, y anunciaba su nuevo hit. Esa canción lo volvería muy popular, y pronto le preguntaran la razón por la que la escribió, o a quién iba dedicada.**

**Sus piernas temblaban al pensar eso, sin más, cayó despayada en el piso alfombrado de la casa de Levy.**

**- ¡Lu-chan!- escuchó el grito de su amiga, y todo se oscurecio.**

**- Fin del capítulo 8-**

**-/Continuará -**

**Y aqui termina el capitulo 8…**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta que ponga canciones? ¿O mejor ya no pongo?**

**A quien me adivine las dos canciones, le agrego LO QUE QUIERAN al fic, o bien, creo otro… xD**

**Veran… mi segunto fic, no causo mucha atención, por lo que decidí borrarlo.**

**Asi que creare otro… y tengo varias ideas, pero nesecito su ayuda…**

**En el próximo capitulo pondre mis ideas, y ustedes eligiran la mejor. Y tambien pondre el nombre de las canciones que puse en este…**

**Bueno, tengo que irme…**

**Chao, chao**


	9. Chapter 9

Si tu bailas, yo bailo

Hola minna! Ultimamente me he distraido demasiado… asi que, la imaginacion se ha ido! Pero la quiero recuperar…

Tambien comprendame, soy gleek de corazón (no juzguen) y esta semana es algo dificil. Pero me concentrare lo mas que pueda!

Vieron el capitulo? No pude evitar llorar! Fue hermoso 3

Pd: Vieron el Gruvia del manga? Fue hermoso!

- Conversación -.

-" pensamiento "-

*flash back*

~ recuerdos ~

uuuuu- Fairy Tail no es mio! (aunque me gustaria) tampoco la frase…-uuuu

vvvvvvvvvv Konnichiwa vvvvvvvv

— Y es que, olvidar no es nada fácil, perdonar tampoco, el corazón es frágil, tantísimo que el mio está roto —

* * *

Chapter 9: A great day

* * *

Lucy desperto, estaba en la habitacion de invitados de Levy, ¿Cómo había llegado ahi? Ella no lo sabía.

Se levanto, con la mano derecha en su cabeza; ese golpe si que le había dolido…

- ¿Cómo llegue aqui?- se pregunto, mietras se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Al salir, se encontro con Levy y Natsu platicando en la sala. -" Mierda… olvide la clase de baile con Natsu… ¡pero no fue mi culpa! Yo no le pedí a Loke, que me escribiera una canción… o que se enamorara de mi…"- pensaba la chica, mientras caminaba a la sala, para reunirse con su novio, y su mejor amiga.

- ¡Lu-chan!/ ¡Luce!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y despues la rubia y la peli azul voltearon a ver a Natsu, con gesto extrañado.

- ¿Luce?- pregunto la Mcgarden. Natsu se sonrojo y volteo a ver a otro lado.

- Asi solia decirle de pequeño…- balbuceo como niño pequeño. Lucy lo volteo a ver con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y sonriendole tiernamente.- ¡Luce! ¿Ya estas bien? ¿Que te paso? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Nesecitas un doctor? ¡Levy, llama a los paramedicos!- pregunto el Dragneel, que estaba histerico.

- Am… estoy bien, solo me desmaye… por que estaba sorprendida, eso es todo.- aclaro la joven, para calmar a ambos.

- Me alegra que estes bien, Lu-chan.- le dijo la Mcgarden.

- ¿Sorprendida? ¿Porqué estabas sorprendida?- le pregunto el Dragneel, mientras la Hearphillia palidecia.

- S-solo… etto…- trato de explicar la chica.-" ¿Se enojará si le cuento de Loke? No tiene por que… ¿cierto?"- pensaba la chica, nerviosa.

La Mcgarden notó sus nervios, y decidió ayudar a la chica.

- Estaba nerviosa por que su hermana le llamo por telefono… ellas no son muy comunicativas, y… se pelearon…- explico nerviosa la Mcgarden, mientras la rubia suspiraba.

- Ah… ¿no te llevas bien con tu hermana Michelle? Antes eran muy unidas.- le agrego el Dragneel.

- ¿C-conoces a Michelle?- preguntó la rubia, confusa.

- Si, antes jugabamos los tres, juntos…- explico el chico.- Y yo le gustaba… pero nunca fue correspondida…je je.- agrego el chico, mientras recordaba los tiempos en los que la pequeña Michelle se ponia celosa de Lucy, por pasar tanto tiempo con él.

- ¿A Michelle… le gustabas?- pregunto la peli azul, señalando al pelirrosa con una gota en la cabeza.

- S-si, pero ami siempre me gusto Luce.- explico el chico, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

- Natsu…- susurro la chica sonrojada, mientras le sonreia al chico, haciendo que esté se sonrojara.

- Bueno… vamonos…- informo la Mcgarden.

- ¿A donde?- pregunto la rubia.

- A la escuela! La cenicienta se durmió todo el dia de ayer… y ni te diste cuenta, de que llevamos nuestros uniformes…- le dijo Levy, haciendo que Lucy se avergonzara.

- Bueno… iré a cambiarme, vuelvo en un minuto…- anunció la Hearphillia, para después dirigirse a su habitación y ponerse su uniforme escolar; se puso un poco de maquillaje, y se peino con una coleta de cabello, tomó al felino azul en sus brazos y salió.

- Lista!- grito la chica, mientras salía de la casa, con ambos chicos siguiendola.

Se subieron al deportivo rojo del Dragneel, y se dirigieron a el Instituto, mientras Natsu le contaba historias de cuando eran pequeños, y ambas chicas reían.

- Llegamos…-anuncio el Dragneel, mientras se estacionaba, bajaron del coche, y ingresaron a la escuela.

- Emm… Luce…- dijo el chico con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras veía al gatito acomodado en los brazos de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, mientras el gatito se acomodaba en su pecho.

- ¿Cómo encontraste a Happy?- pregunto, mientras sobaba la cabeza del gatito.

- ¿Happy? ¿Lo conoces?- le pregunto la Hearphillia.

- Je… es mi gato.- le explico el chico.

- ¿Tu gato? P-pero… yo lo encontre en la calle y… y lo adopte…- dijo cabizbaja la chica, mientras balbuceaba.

- P-puedes cuidarlo, si eso quieres.- le ofrecio el chico, mientras ponia sus dedos en el menton de la chica, y levantaba su rostro.- Es solo que… le tengo envidia a ese gato traidor.- le susurro el chico, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica.

La chica se sonrojo, y cuando notó la cercanía del muchacho, se alejó del chico, mientras se ponía nerviosa.

- Etto… se nos hace tarde, y-yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca por algo… esperame allá.- dijo nerviosa la chica, mientras corría por el pasillo.

- ¿eh?.- se preguntó el chico, muentras veía correr a la Hearphillia.

La chica corrió hasta llegar al patio, pero cuando iba a llegar, un muchacho se le atravezo, ella intentó frenar, pero era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Kyaa!- gritó la chica, antes de caer encima del muchacho.

- Auch… ten cuidado Lucy…¿te lastimaste?- le preguntó el muchacho peli naranja.

- ¿L-Loke?- le pregunto la chica, mientras levantaba su rostro, que estaba pegado al pecho del muchacho.

- Si… ¿Qué pensabas al andar corriendo en los pasillos? Te puedes lastimar…- le regaño el chico, que estaba… ¿Sonrojado?.

- L-lo siento…- le dijo la chica.

- ¿P-podrias levantarte? E-estas encima de m-mi.- le pidió el chico, sonrojado y nervioso.

- ¿Ah?! L-lo siento…-se disculpó la chica sonrojada, al ver la comprometedora posicion en la que estaban.

- ¡Luce! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?- le preguntaba el Dragneel, mientras llegaba corriendo, y colocandose a un lado de la rubia, ignorando por completo a Loke; que seguía en el suelo.

- S-si, estoy bien…- le contestó la chica, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.- En realidad… yo no me lastime, Loke suavizo mi caida…- le explicó la chica.

- Auch… y me costo mi cadera…- le contesto el pelinaranja, mientras se levantaba y ponia la mano derecha en su cadera.

- Lo siento…- se disculpo la chica.

- ¿Y tu eres…?- le pregunto el Dragneel, mientras pasaba su brazo por la cadera de la chica.

- Mi nombre es Loke… soy el amigo de Lucy.- le explicó el pelinaranja, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Yo soy Natsu Dragneel… el novio de Luce…- se presentó el pelirrosa, mientras le sonreía y le estiraba el brazo derecho, para saludarlo.

- Ah, si…hola…- le contesto el chico desinteresado.- Nos vemos Lucy!- se despidió el chico mientras se iba a su salón.

- Vaya… creo que le agrado.- agrego el Dragneel, con sarcasmo.

- Perdonalo… supongo que no está de humor…- le contesto la chica.- Vamonos, o llegaremos tarde.

- Sip, ¿fuiste por tu libro de la biblioteca?- le pregunto el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

- Sip… oye… ¿Y Happy?- le pregunto.

- Lo deje con Erza… espero que esté bien…- le dijo el chico.

- El director hizo una junta después de esta clase… me pregunto que nos va a decir…- le contó la chica.

- No lo se, ya veremos que dice…- le dijo el chico, mientras ambos entraban al salón, tomados de las manos.

- Uuuuu… guarden algo para la noche…- le hizo burla el Fullbuster.

- ¿Acaso estas celoso por que yo tengo novia y tu no? Hielito!- le contesto el pelirrosa, mientras iba a pelear con él.

- Y-yo pronto tendre novia! Cabeza de chicle!.- le respondio el chico, sonrojado.

- ¿Quién? ¿Juvia?.- le molesto la rubia, con voz pícara.

- ¿J-Juvia? - se preguntó el Fullbuster, mientras se sonrojaba más.

- Geehe… te sonrojaste.- se burlo el Redfox, que apareció de repente.

- ¡C-callate!- le reclamo Gray.

- ¡Ya llegó el profesor!- anunció la Mcgarden, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Erza. Natsu y Lucy se sentaron juntos, y Gray se sento con Gajeel.

La clase pasó muy rápido, ya que el profesor Girdats (no sé si se escriba así…) daba clases muy divertidas. Todos salieron del salón, cuando acabo la clase, y se reuinieron en el patio, para la platica del Director. Se podía ver el pequeño esenario con un microfono, con un pequeño banco, para el pequeño director.

- ¡Atención mocosos! ¡Estoy aqui para anunciar, que mañana tendremos un viaje…!- anunció el profesor.

- ¡Yeah!/ ¡Si!- se escucharon los gritos emocionados de todos.

- ¡ESCUCHEN!- gritó, dejando a todos helados.- Muy bien… nuestro viaje será a la playa Mermaid Heels…-anunció el pequeño hombre, mientras cerraba los ojos.- El viaje durara 3 dias, y se hospedaran en un hotel cerca… ¡Esto es solo por las buenas calificaciónes que han sacado mocosos!- explicó el hombre.- Bueno… pueden irse a sus clase.- anuncio el Deyar, mientras bajaba del esenario.

- Oiste eso Lucy? Vamos a la playa!- exclamó emocionado el pelirrosa, mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

- ¡Si! Me muero por nadar en el mar…- le dijo emocionada la chica.

- ¡Lu-chan! ¿Iremos a las aguas termales?- le pregunto la Mcgarden.

- ¿Aguas termales? ¡Eso suena bien!- exclamo la Scarlet, mientras aparecia detras de ambas chicas.- Oye Lucy… deberias hacerle un favor a Gray… e invitar a Juvia.- le recomendo la rubia, mientras observaba al Fullbuster, que estaba peleando con Natsu.

- Si… es buena idea.- dijo la rubia, con mirada pícara.

- Pero no les digas que va a venir…- le recomendo la Mcgarden.

Las chicas empezaron a planear las cosas para la playa, y empezaron a hablar de trajes de baño.

El dia paso muy rápido, al igual que las clases, y cuando terminaron las clases, el Dragneel llevo a las chicas a su casa.

- Llegamos… -anunció el chico.

- Natsu… ¿Podrias quedarte? Quiero darte tus clases antes, para que después pueda empacar…- le pidió la Hearphillia.

- Claro… me muero por verte bailar denuevo.- le dijo el chico, mientras se bajaban del auto rojo.

- Lu-chan, yo haré mi tarea, pueden usar el gimnacio, hay un buen lugar ahi, solo pon tú grabadora…- le ofreció la peli azul.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Levy-chan!- le agradecio la chica, mientras entraban a la casa.

Lucy y Natsu entraron al gimnacio y pusieron la grabadora.

- ¿Qué bailaremos hoy?- le pregunto el Dragneel.

- Mmm… creo que hoy será… más actual, pero movido…- le dijo la chica, mientras buscaba una canción en su MP3.

- ¿Nuevas pero movidas?…¿Cómo rock?- le pregunto.

- Mmm… algo asi, es Rock Pop.- le dijo la chica.

- Okay.- acepto al chico.

- Comenzaremos con un paso sencillo… primero…- le explico la rubia, mientras le enseñaba algunos pasos.

La clase termino, y ambos estaban sentados en el piso, tomando agua de sus botellas.

- No bailas tan mal…- le dijo la rubia, al Dragneel.

- Bailo del asco… tu bailas increible…- le respondió el chico.- Amo verte bailar, por que se vé como lo disfrutas, en cada movimiento que haces, me quedo boquiabierto.- agrego el chico, mientras se sonrojaba.

- Es por que bailar es mi pasión… asi como tu pasión es la guitarra.- le dijo la chica.

- ¿La guitarra? Ja… eso es más bien un hobbie… mi verdadera pasión es dibujar…- le respondio el chico.- Y tocar el piano.- agrego.

- ¿Dibujar y tocar el piano? ¡Eres increible! ¿Algun dia el artista me dibujara algo?- le pregunto la chica, mientras se acercaba a él, y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- Ya te he dibujado… ¿Quieres verlo?- le pregunto el chico, mientras la rubia asentia. Saco su libreta de dibujo de su mochila, y se la mostro.

- Guau… esto es increible…- balbuceaba la rubia asombrada, mientras pasaba las hojas.- ¿Quien es ella?- pregunto, mientras veia a la peliblanca chica.

- Ella es una amiga… su nombre es Lisanna, y esta loca por mí… solíamos ser mejores amigos, pero…- le respondio el chico, mientras miraba el dibujo que había hecho.

- ¿Loca por tí? ¿Debo preocuparme por eso?- le pregunto la chica, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el dibujo.- Es muy bonita…- susurro tristemente.

- ¿Preocuparte? Ya no le hablo… desde que se me confesó todo se volvió incomodo y decidí que alejarme era lo mejor…- le contó el pelirrosa.- Además… tu eres mucho más hermosa que ella… y ocupas casi todas las hojas de mi cuaderno…- agrego, mientras pasaba las hojas del cuaderno, donde una pequeña rubia estaba dibujada en cada hoja.

- Natsu… esto es increible.- le dijo mientras observaba los dibujos.

- No se comparan contigo.- le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella; ella volteó y le dió un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

- Será mejor que me vaya a empacar…- le dijo nerviosa mientras se levantaba.- tus dibujos son increibles, espero un dia de estos… pueda verte hacerlos.- le dijo la chica, mientras el Dragneel se levantaba.

- Creo que… ya es hora de irme.- le dijo el chico, mientras salía del cuarto, salió de la casa y se metió en su deportivo rojo.

- Ufff… ¿Porque cada vez que estamos cerca, se aleja de mi?- se pregunto el chico, mientras se revolvia el cabello con la mano.- Será mejor, que valla a casa a empacar…- se dijo a si mismo,

mientras encendia su auto, y se encaminaba a salir.

- Mañana será un dia largo…- susurro.

La Hearphillia, comenzo a enviar el mensaje a Juvia, para invitarla al viaje, y la Loxar respondio muy emocionada.

- Supongo que sera un "dia de chicas" muy emocionante…- se dijo a si misma la rubia mientras se ponía a empacar.

OwOwO Al dia siguiente OwOwOwO

- ¿Enserio Lu-chan? ¿Y porqué no quieres besarlo?- le reclamó su amiga, mientras ambas se preparaban para el viaje.

- No lo se Levy-chan… al único chico que había besado, era a Sting…- le explico la chica.

La rubia suspiro, hasta que el celular de la peli azul vibro.

- Hola…- contesto.- Si, soy yo… ¿enserio? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No se arrepentira!- decia mientras hablaba por el teléfono, y colgaba.- ¡LU-CHAN! ¡Lo hicimos! - grito emocionada la Mcgarden.

- ¿Qué hicimos?- le pregunto la rubia.

- ¡Nos dieron el papel para el comercial!- grito la chica, mientras daba saltitos en su lugar, haciendo que su cabello, se revolviera más de lo que estaba; la chica tenía un atuendo de playa, que era de un short que llegaba a las rodillas, de color azul, traía una playera naranja y sandalias naranjas.

- ¿enserio?! ¡KYA!- grito emocionada la rubia; llevaba una falda de holanes, de color negro, y llevaba una playera sin mangas color rojo (rojo sangre!) y unos tenis negros.

Ambas chicas celebraban y se abrazaban, mientras gritaban, hasta que el sonido de un coche, las interrumpio.

- ¡Es Natsu!- grito Lucy, mientras iba a la puerta a abrir.

- ¿Luce? - le pregunto el chico, que estaba extrañado al ver a la chica tan feliz.

- ¡Conseguímos el papel! ¡Lo hicimos Natsu!- grito la chica, mientras saltaba hacia el chico y lo abrazaba.

- Estoy feliz por ustedes…- dijo alegremente mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

- Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde!- grito la Mcgarden, mientras metia sus maletas al coche.

- ¡Cierto! Vamonos Natsu.- le dijo la chica mientras se apartaba, y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- S-si…- balbuceo el chico sonrojado.

Los chicos se dirigieron a el Instituto, donde unos camiones de viaje esperaban a los alumnos.

Todos se metieron a los camiones, donde se pusieron a conversar, y Natsu y Gray a pelear.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, todos se emocionaron y corrieron a la playa, todos exepto Levy y Lucy.

- Gracias por esperarme Levy-chan… parece que Juvia no ha llegado…- dijo la rubia, mientras suspiraba.

- Lucy-san! Levy-san! Juvia lo lamenta… habia mucho tráfico.- grito la Loxar, mientras corria hacia ellas.

- Hola Juvia-chan! - le saludo la Mcgarden.

- Hola Juvia! No te preocupes… vamos, todos ya fueron a la playa!- dijo emocionada la rubia, que llevaba su maleta de rueditas.

- Si… Juvia quiere ponerse su nuevo bikini…- dijo la peli azul algo apenada.

- Bueno, primero hay que ir al hotel a desemparar ¿Si? - les pregunto mientras avanzaban al hotel que se encontraba cerca.

- No te preocupes, yo pagare tu habitacion Juvia, y podemos quedarnos las 3 ahi…- dijo la Hearphillia.

- ¡Enserio Lucy-san! ¡Juvia es feliz!- grito la Loxar emocionada.

- Y espera a que veas a Gr…- comenzo a hablar la Mcgarden, hasta que la rubia le dio un codazo para interrumpirla.

- ¿eh?- pregunto Juvia.

- N-nada… solo decia que… todavia no hemos visto las aguas termales.- respondio la rubia, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano derecha.

- ¿Aguas termales?- pregunto la peli azul, mientras se sonrojaba.- Juvia ama las aguas termales…- balbuceo.

- Me alegra! por que vas a ir Erza, Levy y conmigo…- le dijo la Hearphillia.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a su habitación, una vez que habian pagado. Comenzaron a desempacar y a colocarse sus trajes de baño. El de Juvia era de color morado, con puntos azules. El de Levy era naranja con azul, y convinaba con el liston de su pelo y sus sandalias. Y el de Lucy era dorado, con estrellitas blancas.

Después de prepararse para ir a nadar, las tres chicas salieron a la playa, donde todos se divertian.

- Lu-chan… ¿Jugamos a la pelota?- le pregunto la Mcgarden a la rubia, mientras sacaba una pelota de playa.

- Claro… ¿Juvia quieres jugar?- le pregunto a la peli azul, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Juvia?…- la llamaba, pero la chica tenía su vista al frente.- ¡Juvia!- le grito, mientras la chica volteaba a verla alarmada.

- ¿Q-que pasa?- le pregunto, mientras se sonrojaba.

La rubia volteo su vista hacia la playa, para ver lo que la Loxar observaba, y se encontro con el Fullbuster en traje de baño, y tenía descubierto su pecho (como siempre…), y con el, se encontraba el Dragneel, con su traje de baño rojo.

- Oh… asi que eso veias…- le hizo burla Lucy, mientras le daba ligeros empujoncitos con la cadera.

- J-Juvia solo…- trato de hablar, pero fue callada por la Mcgarden.

- Te gussssta…- le hizo burla la pequeña.

- ¡Mira, ahi viene Gajeel!- le dijo la rubia.

- ¿D-donde?- pregunto la Mcgarden, mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados.

- ¡Te gussssta! jajajaja- reía la rubia mientras observaba a sus amigas sonrojadas.

- ¿De que hablan Luce?- pregunto el chico pelirrosa, que al ver a su novia cerca, fue con ella.

- E-eh… ¿N-Natsu?- se sonrojo la chica, mientras veia al chico vistiendo solo un short.

- ¿Que pasa Luce? Estas roja…- le dijo el chico, mientras tocaba su frente y mejillas, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara más.

- Te gussssta! - le hicieron burla ambas chicas, mientras reían.

- ¿eh? Es mi novia… ¿como no me va a gustar?- dijo el Dragneel despreocupado, mientras le sonreía a la rubia.

- Natsu…- susurro la chica que estaba sonrojada.

- Dejen eso para después! - les grito el Fullbuster, mientras caminaba hacia el grupo. Y cuando estaba los sufucientemente cerca, se detuvo, y su rostro se sonrojo. Volteo a ver a otro lado y cruzo los brazos.- ¿Que hace Juvia aqui?- balbuceo.

- A Juvia la invitaron a venir…- le dijo la Loxar, que estaba a un lado del chico.

- Chicos… nosotras ibamos a jugar a la pelota…¿quieren acompañarnos?- les pregunto la Mcgarden, con una mirada pícara.

- Yo si, solo si estoy en el mismo equipo que Luce…- dijo el chico, mientras tomaba de la mano a la rubia.

- Y-yo tambien…- balbuceo el Fullbuster.

- ¿Ami no me iban a invitar?- pregunto eñ Redfox, que aparecio de repente.

- G-Gajeel…- balbuceo la peli azul.

- ¿Que enana? ¿No quieres que ganemos?- le pregunto el chico, mientras recargaba su brazo, en la cabeza de la Mcgarden.

- ¡No me digas enana!- le regaño la chica, mientras le daba golpes en el pecho.

- Es por que lo eres.- le respondio el chico, que ni siquiera hacia muecas por los golpes de la chica.

- Bueno vamos…- dijo la rubia, mientras tomaba la pelota y caminaba cerca del mar.

Todo el grupo comenzo a jugar una partida, era de parejas. Una pareja era de Lucy y Natsu, otra de Gray y Juvia, y otra era de Gajeel y Levy. Paso mucho tiempo, y el juego termino con una pelea de chicos.

Las chicas se alejaron de ellos y comenzaron a caminar hacia su habitacion de hotel, donde tomarian un baño para después ir a comer.

Cuando estuvieron listas, las chicas caminaron juntas hasta un restaurante cerca de ahi. Pero el trio de chicos las alcanzaron y se separaron por parejas.

- Luce… vamos por un helado.- le pidio el chico, que caminaba tomado de la mano de la rubia.

- Bueno…- accedio la chica, mientras iban por su helado.

Comenzaron a caminar con sus helados, hasta que la rubia se distrajo y se tropezo, y su helado cayó al suelo.

- Mi helado…- se lamento la chica.

- No te preocupes, podemos comer del mio…- le sugirió el chico, que estaba sonrojado.

- S-si gracias…- dijo la chica, mientras se colocaba al lado del muchacho y caminaban muy juntos. Ambos se sentaron en unas bancas que estaban cerca, y comenzaron a platicar de diferentes cosas, y Natsu le seguia platicando sobre su niñez con ella.

- Cuando vi que ese niño se acerco a ti… yo simplemente me puse muy celoso…- le contaba el chico, volteo su vista a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

- ¿enserio? ¡eres tan lindo!- le dijo la chica; y abrazo el brazo del chico.

- E-en mi defensa, el chico no tenia buenas intenciones…- gruño el chico mientras recordaba aquel niño.

- ¿Y tu si tienes buenas intenciones?- le susurro la chica al oído.

- Sabes que si…- le contesto, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica, dispuesta a besarla.

La chica se puso nerviosa, pero cerro los ojos, mientras el chico se acercaba lentamente. Y justo cuando sus labios se tocaban…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

~~~ Capitulo 9, terminado ~~~~

~~~~ Continuara ~~~~

Y bueno chicos… que tal les parecio?

Pido disculpas por no haber publicado antes, pero no he tenido tiempo!

No se preocupen, creo que ya estoy más libre de tiempo.

El proximo capitulo, habra más Gruvia, Gale y Jerza…

Ahora comenzemos con las preguntas sobre el proximo episodio…

CHAN CHAN CHAN

¿ Les gustaria que Juvia y Gray ya sean novios?

¿Les gustaria que Gajeel le confiese su amor a Levy?

¿Les gustaria que Loke se le confesara OFICIALMENTE a Lucy?

¿ Les gustaria alguna esena romantica?

¿De que canción es la frase?

Solo diganme si tienen alguna idea romantica (porfavor!)! Es que, yo no soy una persona muy romantica, asi que esas esenas se me dificultan …

TODO ESTE CAPÍTULO NO SERIA TAN ROMANTICO DE NO SER POR:

~(*u*~) RAQUEL 46 (~*u*)~

Gracias por tu ayuda!

Y a los seguidores de este fic, les pido su ayuda!

Veran… planeo hacer un nuevo fic, y tengo diferentes ideas, pero queria que ustedes me recomendaran…

IDEA 1: ( historia de Natsu, si no hubiese sido criado por Igneel) Natsu siempre ha vivido normal, escuela normal, vecindario normal, amigos normales… pero todo cambia con la llegada de Lucy, una… ¿dragon slayer?

IDEA 2: The Dragons es una boy band, integrada por el famoso cantante Natsu Dragneel; el grandioso bajista Gajeel Redfox; el espectacular baterista Jellal.

¿Que haran cuando la nueva banda "Shine Star" empieze a tomar exito?

IDEA 3: Lucy Hearphillia es una chica normal… hasta que cumplio 18.

¿Soy una bruja?/ Si, y ahora que eres mayor de edad, puedes utilizar tus poderes/. Sus poderes van en crecimiento, y mas poderes van llegando. Y con los problemas, viene un chico nuevo, Natsu Dragneel. (mal summary)

IDEA 4: Lucy y Natsu iban de mision, pero Lisanna quiere ir; Natsu accede, pero Lucy… - Vayan ustedes dos, no hey problema…-/ - Luce…-/. Lucy estaba un poco triste, y Gray se da cuenta de esto, y decide ayudarla…

¿Los dos se llegaran a enamorar? ¿Que pensara Natsu sobre esto?

(GrayLu... VS... NaLu)

IDEA 5: Juvia entra a la Universidad, y conoce nuevas amigas… y su amiga Lucy Hearphillia le presenta a un amigo… Gray Fullbuster; un timido chico, que siempre esta leyendo libros. Juvia siente curiosidad por el chico, y se convierte en su amiga… ¿Llegara a enamorarse de él? (Gruvia)

Estas son solo algunas ideas… si no les gustan, en el proximo capitulo subire más!

Si les gustan, solo ponganlo en sus reviews…

Brda Dragneel se retira!-

Chao, chao


	10. Chapter 10

Si tú bailas yo bailo.

Konnichiwa, minna! Como les ha ido en la semana? Espero que bien xD

Quiero presentarles el capitulo número 10! (yeah!, no creí que mi primer fic llegara a tanto…)

Pero antes, quiero hablarles sobre lo que pasará después… como vieron todos ustedes, hubo un concurso sobre el nombre de las canciones, y la ganadora fue Raquel46, que fue la que me dio la idea del capítulo, pero ahora… quiero hacer otro concurso, para que ustedes me digan que más le pongo al fic (puede ser lo que sea).

Pero por el momento, este capitulo sera normal… ¿ok? Bueno, aqui tienen su otro capítulo.

- Dialogos -

-" Pensamientos "-

* flash back *

OoOoOo- cambio de lugar

WwWwWw- cambio de tiempo

- ¡Yo creo en el poder de amar a las personas! -

Chapter 10: Celos?

* * *

Sus labios se rozaron. Lucy se sintió nerviosa, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Natsu se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, hasta que sus labios estuvieron completamente unidos. Natsu comenzó a menear la boca, para intensificar el beso, haciendolo más apasionado. Lucy simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus emociones por el chico.

-" ¿Porqué sus labios son tan dulces y cálidos? Eso nunca lo había sentido, es una sensación diferente a los labios de Sting, sera… ¿Qué esto es el amor verdadero?"- pensaba la rubia. Abrio un poco más la boca, para volver el beso más intenso y profundo. Y Natsu no desaprovecho la oportunidad que tenia, y apreto más sus labios contra los de ella. Las manos de la rubia subieron por el pecho del chico, hasta su cuello, y comenzó a acariciar la piel del chico. Y los brazos del chico la abrazaron más hacia el.

Por unos momentos se olvidaron de todo el mundo que los rodeaba, y comenzaron a pensar que eran los únicos en el mundo. Las caricias de Natsu en la espalda de Lucy iban bajando, hasta que llegaron hasta el final de la camisa, donde un poco de piel de la chica se asomaba. Los dedos de Natsu comenzaron a acariciar aquella piel, hasta que el aire se les acabo, y se vieron forzados a alejarse uno del otro.

Ambos se miraron. Lucy observaba esos hermosos ojos color jade, y sus pensamientos se perdieron. Lo mismo sucedio con el chico, que cayó rendido ante los ojos color chocolate de la rubia. Atras de ellos, varias luces tintineaban en la oscuridad, dandole un toque más romántico y dulce. Y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, dandole un efecto aún más interesante.

- Luce… - habló primero el chico, que no consiguió seguir hablando por el brillo de los ojos de la chica.

- Natsu…- susurro la chica, mientras se acercaba más a él, y recargaba la cabeza en su pecho. Quizás él era el elegido… su alma gemela, su pareja, que había sido unida por el hilo rojo del destino.

- Debemos irnos, o se preocuparan por nosotros…- le trato de convencer el chico, mientras tocaba los brazos de la chica.- Además comienza a hacer frío, estás helando…- agrego el chico. Se quito su sudadera y se la coloco a la chica en los hombros.

- Gracias…- susurro la chica. Se acomodo la chamarra del chico, y se paró junto al muchacho.

- Ven, vamos…- le llamó. Estiro su mano hacia la chica, y ella la tomó, mientras caminaban por el pequeño parque.

OoOoOoOo Con Juvia y Gray. OoOoOo

El chico se encontraba comiendo un helado, a pesar de el frío que estaba haciendo. Era irónico pensar que en una playa haría frio, pero en ese momento, el viento soplaba, y amenazaba con una tormenta. Pero eso no le importaba al muchacho, que no llevaba playera, y caminaba como si nada. A su lado se encontraba una chica peli azul, que estaba algo nerviosa. Y se podia notar, porque sostenía fuertemente un pequeño muñeco blanco en sus manos.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunto el Fullbuster, que aunque también estaba un poco nervioso, no lo demostraba.

- E-estoy bien…- le respondió la chica tartamudeando de nervios.

- Ah… tienes frío.- supuso el chico.- Ven aqui…- le ordeno.

Alzo su brazo, para que la chica se refugiara en el. La chica se acerco a el y se abrazó a el rapidamente. El Fullbuster se sonrojo y siguio comiendo de su helado. Ambos caminaban sonrojados por el pasillo, mirando a todos lados, y el chico fijo su mirada en el pequeño peluche que llevaba la Loxar.

- ¿Qué es eso? Se ve tierno…- le pregunto el chico. Acerco su cabeza al pequeño muñequito y supo que era hecho a mano.

- Es el amuleto de Juvia…- le explicó la chica. Puso al muñequito en su pecho y lo abrazo.- Ha ayudado a Juvia en momentos dificiles…- agrego.

- ¿Tú lo hiciste?- le pregunto. Volvió a fijar su atención en el muñeco, pero al notar en donde se encontraba, enrojecio y volteo su vista.

- Juvia lo hizo… pero la gente siempre la juzgaba…- dijo cabizbaja. Apreto aún más al muñequito en su pecho.

- Yo creo que es bonito… que tu eres bonita…- le dijo sin pensar el chico. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, enrojecio tanto como el cabello de Erza.

- Gray-sama… ¿Cree que Juvia es bonita?- le pregunto la Loxar, con ojos soñadores y brillantes. Gray la miro y su mente se perdió en esos ojos soñadores y brillantes que le daba la chica. Se acerco a ella lentamente, sin dejar de ver sus ojos.

- Yo creo que eres hermosa…- balbuceo el chico, en medio de su trance. Pero se detuvo al escuchar algo por el pasillo. Volteo su mirada y era un pequeño gatito azul.

- Juvia lo conoce… es Happy!- exclamo la chica. Camino junto al gato y lo tomó en sus brazos. - No te preocupes Happy… Juvia te cuidará hasta que Lucy-san y Natsu-san lleguen.- le dijo la chica suavemente al gatito, que ronroneaba en sus brazos. Gray sintió celos por el gato.

- Sera mejor… que nos vallamos, deben estar esperandonos.- habló el chico. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, y Juvia recargo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, que sin quejarse, lo permitio.

OoOoOo. Con Levy y Gajeel. OoOoOo

Levy se encontraba sentada en una banca. Hacia casi 20 minutos que Gajeel le había dicho que esperara ahí. ¿Porqué? Ella no lo sabía, pero comenzaba a impacientarse. Con sus manos comenzó a frotar sus brazos, para entrar en calor. ¿Porqué no llevó un suéter? ¡Por que era una playa! ¿Quién pensaría que en una playa haría frío?

- Gajeel ya tardó mucho… hace frío aqui.- se decía a ella misma en voz alta.

- ¿Me extrañaste enana?- se escucho la voz del Redfox. Llegaba con unas bolsas y un sueter.

- ¿Donde estabas? ¡Me estoy congelando!- se quejo. Se levantó de su asiento, a un lado del chico.

- Hmm… ten…- dijo el chico. Extendio su brazo y le dio un suéter.

- ¿Para mi?… gracias.- respondio la chica. Se puso el sueter, y comenzaron a caminar. Ambos miraban a todos lados, y algunas veces se miraban entre ellos. Se juntaban sus miradas, y se sonrojaban.

- E-enana… yo, te compré algo…- dijo en tono desinteresado y nervioso. Levy lo volteo a ver sonrojada, y sonrio.

- ¿Qué es?- le pregunto. Se acerco a el, para examinar.

- E-esto…- respondio. Saco de su sueter un libro, que era de pasta roja. Le extendió el libro, y ella comenzó a verlo.

- No puede ser…- susurro la chica. Sus manos temblaban, y su vista se mantenia en el libro.- Este es el libro que… buscaba desde hace años.- agrego. Levanto su vista, y sus ojos brillantes y soñadores, se posaron sobre el chico; y él se sonrojo.

- Y-ya lo se… ¿por que crees que lo compre?- respondio nervioso. La chica se acercaba a él lentamente, y el se ponia cada vez más nervioso. Comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, hasta que, sus pies chocaron con algo. Volteo, y era una fuente. La chica se seguia acercando, y parecía que no había notado a la fuente. Una vez estuvieron muy cerca, el equilibrio de Gajeel se perdió, y ambos cayeron a la fuente. Levy solto el libro, y cayó en el suelo, a salvo.

- ¡Kyaaaa!- grito la chica. Levanto la cabeza, y ella se encontraba sobre el muchacho. Ambos totalmente empapados. Levy sintió un dolor en su tobillo, cada vez que lo movía.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto el Redfox. Tomo su cara entre sus manos y la comenzo a revisar.

- M-me duele… el tobillo.- se quejo la Mcgarden. Se sento en la orilla de la fuente, y sus ropas estaban mojadas y su cabello escurriendo.

- ¿Puedes levantarte?- le pregunto. Ella lo miro. Intento levantarse, pero al apoyar su peso en el suelo, le dolio mucho. Se iba a volver a caer, pero Gajeel la detuvo justo a tiempo. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Y Gajeel comenzó a acercarse a ella. Levy miro hacia arriba, donde el cielo lleno de estrellas brillaba. Volvio a mirar a Gajeel, y cerro los ojos, preparandose para lo mejor. Sus labios se unieron en un calido beso. Cuando el beso termino, ambos se vieron a los ojos, completamente sonrojados.

- T-tenemos que irnos…- anuncio el chico. Se levanto, y cargo a la chica como una princesa. La chica se sonrojo.

- G-Gajeel…- llamó la chica. Gajeel la miro y le sonrio, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara aún más.

- Vamos…- dijo el chico. Comenzó a caminar con la chica en sus brazos, saleron de la fuente y el chica se agacho por el libro.- Ten, no lo vayas a perder…- le susurro. Y comenzo a avanzar por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de la chica, donde se cambiaria por ropa seca y limpia. El chico se fue a su habitación y se cambio, después regreso a la habitación de la chica, y se fueron juntos, de nuevo, Gajeel cargaba a Levy, por que aún le dolía su tobillo.

OoOoOo En el restaurante oOoOoO

Todos los chicos se encocontraban en una misma mesa. Riendo juntos, y sentados junto a sus respectivas parejas. Levy y Gajeel se tomaban de las manos, cosa que extraño a los otros chicos.

- ¿Y que pasó entre ustedes dos?- les pregunto Lucy, con un tono de voz pícaro.- Se gussssstan…- agrego. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron, se miraron y sonrieron.

- Gajeel sonriendo? Esto es serio…- dijo en tono burlon, el Fullbuster. Juvia lo miro a los ojos y le sonrio. El chico se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado.

- Jajajajaja… se te regreso.- se burlo el Dragneel. La rubia a su lado, toco su hombro, y cuando el chico volteo, la chica le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios. Y el se sonrojo como el cabello de Erza.

- Decias…?- se burlo la Hearphillia. Abrazo el brazo del chico y recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

La cena continuo, y todos comieron, rieron y conversaron entre ellos. Una que otra vez, se sonrojaban, por las actitudes de sus parejas. Y al terminar la cena, los chicos llevaron a las chicas a sus habitaciones, donde se despidieron a sus maneras (Saben de lo que hablo… exepto Gray, el es un tsundere xD) y después se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

WwWwWwWwWwWw Next Day!- Siguente dia!

Las chicas se pusieron sus trajes de baño, que eran identicos a los del dia anterior. Salieron de sus habitaciones, con vestidos de playa sobre sus trajes de baño. Fueron a desayunar y después se acostaron en la playa a tomar el sol. Erza se les unio, y les comenzo a platicar sobre su loca noche de ayer.

- Anoche... Jellal vino aqui, y me invito a una cena bajo la luz de la luna.- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

- ¡Enserio!? Que romántico…- dijo Levy, con sus manos en sus mejillas.

- S-si… y Jellal fue tan dulce conmigo…- dijo Erza, sonrojada.

- Se gussssstan…- dijo la Hearphillia, con el gatito azul sobre su regazo.

- S-shh…- susurro la Scarlet con el dedo indice sobre sus labios.- Y a ustedes… ¿Como les fue?- les pregunto la Scarlet en tono pícaro.

- Y-yo bese a Gajeel!- exclamó Levy. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, y se cubría la cara con sus manos.

- Que!?- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

- Y-yo… bese a Gajeel…- dijo un poco más calmada. Estaba nerviosa, y dirigia su vista a todos lados.

- ¿Gajeel… y tú?…- tartamudeo la Hearphillia.- Se gusssstaaan…!- agrego. Comenzo a reir. Se sostenia su estomago con sus brazos y se balanceaba de atras a adelante.

- ¿Y a ti como te fue Lucy-san?- pregunto la Loxar. La pregunta hizo que Lucy guardara silencio, y se sonrojara.

- Yo… bese a Natsu.- susurro timidamente.

- ¿¡Aun no lo besabas?!- gritó Erza. Inmediatamente se sonrojo, por los pensamientos que pasaban en su mente.- ¿Y… como f-fue?- tartamudeo.

- Fue increíble…- balbuceo la chica. Sus ojos brillaban, y había un sonrojo en sus mejillas.- En verdad… nunca había imaginado algo asi…- agrego.

- Awww…- dijeron todas las chicas.

- ¿Y a ti Juvia? ¿Como te fue con "Gray-sama"?- le pregunto la Hearphillia. Sonrio al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Juvia.

- Gray-sama… dijo que Juvia era, hermosa…- balbuceo. Y como siempre, sus pensamientos la llevaron a otro mundo. En su rostro tenía dibujada una enorme sonrisa, que adornaba con sus ojos brillantes y azules.

- ¿Juvia?- pregunto Levy. Suspiro al no obtener respuesta, y continuaron platicando sobre otras cosas. Reian y jugaban en el mar y en la arena.

Un chico pelinaranja iba caminando por ahi, y al ver a aquella rubia que tanto le gustaba, decidio acompañarlas…

OoOoOo Con los chicos OoOoOoOo

Natsu estaba sentado en la playa. Observaba secretamente a su novia rubia, que platicaba con Loke.

- Ese maldito…- susurro para sí mismo. Se paso la mano por el cabello.

- ¿Natsu?- escucho una voz femenina llamandolo. El conocia esa voz, era de…

- Lisanna… ¿Qué haces aqui?. Se levanto, y volteo a verla. La chica lo miró de pies a cabeza, sonrojandose al ver su torso bien definido.

- Y-yo… vine con unas amigas…- tartamudeaba. Volteo a otro lado completamente sonrojada; cosa que Natsu notó. - ¿Q-qué estabas haciendo?- le pregunto. Dirigió su mirada a donde el chico observaba hace unos momentos; y se encontro con una bella rubia que se dirigia hacia ellos. La rubia le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio. Ella obedecio.

- ¡Natsu!- grito Lucy. Brinco a la espalda del chico, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

- Luce…? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el chico. (En realidad, el fue el que salió herido…)

- Estoy bien… jejeje.- rió la rubia. Natsu no pudo evitar reír también.

Lisanna los observaba como reían juntos, y no pudo evitar ponerse triste.-" Ella… lo hace feliz. Nunca lo ví tan feliz… ni siquiera… cuando eramos niños.-" pensaba la chica. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, decidio salir de ahi.

- Natsu… me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego, adios…- dijo rapidamente, y salio corriendo. Lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Siguio corriendo.

- ¿Ella es…?- pregunto Lucy. Señealaba hacia el lugar donde la chica había desaparecido.

- Sip… Lisanna.- dijo el chico. Volteo a ver a la rubia con una sonrisa.- ¿Estás celosa?- pregunto Natsu, con un tono de burla.

- ¿Celosa yo? Nop…- respondio. Cruzo los brazos y miró a otro lado.

- ¿Entonces porqué viniste?- le pregunto retadoramente.

- Por que estabas observandome desde hace un rato… ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Ce-lo-so…- le respondio. Y Natsu se sonrojo de vergüenza.

- Y-yo no soy celoso!- se quejo.

- ¿No?… entonces no te inportaria que… ¡Loke! ¡Ven…!- grito la chica. El peli naranja volteó y se entristecio.

Natsu cargaba a Lucy de la cintura, y la llevaba corriendo por la playa, hasta que llegaron al mar y se metió al agua, con ella en sus brazos.

- Esta bien… lo admitire, solo si tú lo admites…- le dijo el chico. Estaban dentro del agua.

- ¿Admitir que?- pregunto la chica. Le lanzo agua al chico.

- Que eres celosa…- le respondio Natsu. Le regreso su ataque de agua.

- Esta bien… ¡Soy celosa!- grito. Se metió más al mar, donde el agua la cubria casi por completo.- Ahora tú…- agregó. Le sonrió al chico. El atardecer ya estaba en su mejor posicion, y brillaba detrás de ambos chicos.

- ¡Soy celoso! - grito Natsu. Abrazo a Lucy, y hundio su cabeza entre sus cabellos dorados. Después levanto la cabeza, y miro a la rubia. Acerco su cara a la de ella, dispuesto a besarla, pero cuando estaba a centimetros de sus labios… ¡PUM!

Una pelota cayó en la cara de Natsu, dejando su mejilla roja.

- Perdón… se me fue chueco…- se disculpo Loke. Se encontraba lejos de ellos, en la cancha de voleibol (no se si así se escribe).

- No pasa nada Loke…- le respondio Lucy. Estaba sonriendo. Tomo la pelota del agua y se la lanzo de vuelta.

- Gracias Lucy…- agrego el chico. Y comenzó su juego.

- ¿Estas bien Natsu? Tu cara esta roja…- le dijo la chica. Toco su frente.- Estas hirviendo!- agrego la chica.

Natsu volteo a otro lado. Estaba rojo de íra. Se había enojado mucho.-" ¿Porqué Lucy lo protege tanto? Ese maldito… lo hizo a proposito… ¡Estaba a punto de besar a Lucy!"- pensaba el chico. Salió del agua, ignorando completamente las preguntas de Lucy, y se fue a su habitación.

Lucy observó como Natsu se iba, comenzó a llamarlo, pero el parecía no escucharla.

Le dolió el simple hecho de ser ignorada por el chico que amaba. Y justo cuando Natsu se fue, ella cayó inconciente…

- Fin del capítulo 10! -

— Continuara… ~~~ —

Opa-Opa-Opa-Opa-Opa-Opa

Hola mis queridos lectores! Me encanta dejarlos en la tensión absoluta… pero no se preocupen, ahora mismo escribire el siguiente episodio. Queria agradecerles porque…

¡AMO SUS REVIEWS!

Quisiera pedirles, que, si tienen alguna idea romántica… porfavor ponganla!

Como han notado estoy tratando de mejorar mi redacción… espero que les este gustando…

Ahora… TRIVIA TIME!

- ¿Creen que Natsu deberia pelear con Loke?

- ¿Creen que Lucy debe de hablar con Loke?

- ¿Quieren más celos por parte de Lucy?

- ¿Quieren lemon? (Cochinos! Okno…)

Ahora… quiero hablarles de mi proximo fic.

En el anterior capitulo les puse algunas ideas que tenia… y las ideas finalistas son… LA IDEA 1, 3 y 4.

IDEA 1: ( historia de Natsu, si no hubiese sido criado por Igneel) Natsu siempre ha vivido normal, escuela normal, vecindario normal, amigos normales… pero todo cambia con la llegada de Lucy, una… ¿dragon slayer?

IDEA 3: Lucy Hearphillia es una chica normal… hasta que cumplio 18.

¿Soy una bruja?/ Si, y ahora que eres mayor de edad, puedes utilizar tus poderes/. Sus poderes van en crecimiento, y mas poderes van llegando. Y con los problemas, viene un chico nuevo, Natsu Dragneel. (mal summary)

IDEA 4: Lucy y Natsu iban de mision, pero Lisanna quiere ir; Natsu accede, pero Lucy… - Vayan ustedes dos, no hey problema…-/ - Luce…-/. Lucy estaba un poco triste, y Gray se da cuenta de esto, y decide ayudarla…

¿Los dos se llegaran a enamorar? ¿Que pensara Natsu sobre esto?

(GrayLu... VS... NaLu)

- Atencion! Si no lees el manga… no leas a partir de aqui… o como quieras… ( no me hago responsable de cualquier persona spoileada xD) -

Bueno… si no les gusta ninguna… estaba pensando en otra idea, pero el problema es… TIENE MUCHOS SPOILERS! Porque es basada sobre el manga…

IDEA ESPECIAL:

¿Qué sucederia si Natsu fuera END? Si fuera un demonio de Zeref… el demonio MÁS PODEROSO.

Igneel fue el encargado de matar a END, pero no pudo hacerlo… ¿Porque? Por una sencilla razon: se encariño con él!. Justamente Zero dijo: "END es un demonio de fuego". ¿Y si solo Zeref puede activar el modo demonio en Natsu?

Ahora Natsu es más fuerte, y la hora que Zeref estaba esperando, se acerca… después de todo… "Natsu es el único que puede destruir a Zeref" (hasta él mismo lo dijo!)

Ahora Natsu tendra que elegir… Destruir a Zeref, y a END y matarse a el mismo, ó vivir por sus amigos?

Creo que mi idea no fue tan clara, asi que la explico…

Yo CREO sinceramente, que Natsu es END… y que Hiro Mashima nos esta trolleando de nuevo… asi que queria crear un fic al respecto, respecto a como se va a formar esa historia… y el final de Natsu (creanlo, me duele más que a ustedes…)

¿porque pienso que Natsu es END?

Razon 1: Aun no muestran a sus padres… ¡Por que lo creo Zeref!

Razon 2: Cuando Zeref ataco a Natsu, el no murio… y todos pensamos que su bufanda lo habia salvado pero… no puede matarlo si es uno de sus demonios!

Razon 3: Zeref simpre le dice que va a tener que tomar una desicion igual que Igneel… y ¿cual es esa desicion? ¡Destruir a END!

Razon 4: Zeref dijo que Igneel no pudo destruir END… ¿porque? ¡Porque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a el sexy de Natsu! Lo entreno como Dragon Slayer y lo educo para que fuera buena persona, y nunca le dijo la verdad porque temía que su esfuerzo se echara a perder…

Razon 5: Zero dijo: END es un demonio de fuego!

¿Asi o más claro? Si tienen dudas me preguntan…

No se sientan mal si quieren llorar… cuando yo lo supe, llore como no tienen idea… (no se burlen!)

Y bien… ¿les parece que haga un fanfic al respecto?

Bueno… me despido!

Brda-chan afuera!

Chao chao!

PD: Si leiste hasta aqui, y aun no lees el manga… pronto lo entenderas… jua jua jua jua


	11. Chapter 11

Si tu bailas, yo bailo

Hola minna! ¿Como han estado? Espero que bien…

Vengo con otro capítulo lleno de celos, romance y diversión :3

Ahora bien… en el anterior capítulo les hable sobre mi próximo fic… y espero que les haya gustado mi nueva idea.

Quiero decirles que la voy a publicar, aunque "Rosa Dragneel" tenga el mismo tema. No la culpo! Es un gran tema, aun asi les invito a leer su fic y mi fic.

Para los que NO leen el manga:

Les daré a elegir mi siguiente fic, estan esas 3 ideas.

IDEA 1: ( historia de Natsu, si no hubiese sido criado por Igneel) Natsu siempre ha vivido normal, escuela normal, vecindario normal, amigos normales… pero todo cambia con la llegada de Lucy, una… ¿dragon slayer?

IDEA 2: Lucy Hearphillia es una chica normal… hasta que cumplio 18.

¿Soy una bruja?/ Si, y ahora que eres mayor de edad, puedes utilizar tus poderes/. Sus poderes van en crecimiento, y mas poderes van llegando. Y con los problemas, viene un chico nuevo, Natsu Dragneel. (mal summary)

IDEA 3: Lucy y Natsu iban de mision, pero Lisanna quiere ir; Natsu accede, pero Lucy… - Vayan ustedes dos, no hey problema…-/ - Luce…-/. Lucy estaba un poco triste, y Gray se da cuenta de esto, y decide ayudarla…

¿Los dos se llegaran a enamorar? ¿Que pensara Natsu sobre esto?

(GrayLu... VS... NaLu)

Para los que leen el manga:

Sobre el fic de END, voy a publicarlo… asi que, si les gusta la idea, los invito a leer. Pero también voy a publicar otro fic, para las personas que no leen el manga. ¿Ok?

Ya publique el epilogo, los invito a leerlo. Arigato!

Ya los aburri demasiado, aqui tienen el nuevo capitulo.

- Dialogos -

-" Pensamientos "-

OoOoOoOo- cambio de esena

* recuerdos *

WwWwWwWw- cambio de tiempo.

— Nunca crei que llegarí el dia en que olvidara a mi mejor amigo… —

Chapter 11: My memories

* Una pequeña rubia corria por el campo de flores. Estaba buscando un lugar donde esconderse de su amigo Natsu. Encontro un árbol enorme, y se coloco detrás de él. Su respiración era agitada. Había estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo. Sacó un poco su cabeza, para poder ver a su alrededor. Y vio al chico. Volteaba hacia todos lados, y estaba olfateando como un perro. Esa acción hizo que Lucy soltara una risita, se tapo la boca con ambas manos y se oculto nuevamente en el arbol. Escucho algunas ramas quebrandose. Volvio a sacar la cabeza de su escondite y no había nada. El chico se había ido. Suspiro aliviada, hasta que sintio algo tocarle el abdomen, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Natsu la levanto por detrás. Ella solto un gritito.

- ¡Natsu! Jajajajaja… me haces cosquillas, bajame…- dijo entre risas. El chico obedecio y la bajo. El chico reía también. Cuando ambos terminaron de reír; se miraron mutuamente, la chica se acercó a él, y le dió un beso en la mejilla. El chico se sonrojo. La chica acercó su boca a la oreja del chico.

- Las traes…- susurro. Y corrio lo más que podía. Corrio hasta llegar a el lugar donde ambos pescaban. El chico la seguía, pero no podía alcanzarla. La chica corria y volteaba hacia atrás. Volteo hacia el chico, y le dedico una gran sonrisa. El chico sonrio, pero su sonrisa se borro, cuando vio que la chica iba caér justo en el lago donde pescaban.*

- ¡Lucy! -. Grito el Dragneel. Hace unos minutos estaba tan enojado como para hablar, pero hace poco, Loke llegó con Lucy en sus brazos, e hizo que lo cabreara más aún. Pero la razón era por que Lucy había caído inconciente. Eso lo hizo olvidar su enojo, y cambiarlo por preocupación. La rubia estaba en su cama, totalmente inconciente, y estaba siendo vigilada por la médico de la escuela. Natsu la llamaba, para ver si reaccionaba, pero no había ningun signo de conciencia en la chica. - Luce… porfavor.- rogó. La chica comenzó a pestañear, y a moverse. Natsu la observó atentamente.

- Natsu… bajame.- susurraba la chica, con una sonrisa. Solto una risita. Su rostro se veía feliz. Natsu la observaba atentamente, todas sus facciones… era como cuando eran niños.

Su rostro cambio completamente, y sus ojos cerrados, se movían rápidamete. Una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho, y con ella, varias siguieron cayendo. Natsu estaba asustado.-" ¿Qué diablos está soñando? Hace un momento estaba riendo…"- penso el chico.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron, y más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Lucy dirigio su vista a Natsu, con un rostro asustado. Lo abrazo y coloco su cabeza en su pecho.

- No me dejes Natsu… no me dejes caer…- susurraba la chica. Las lagrimas mojaban la camisa del chico.

- Nunca… nunca Lucy.- le dijo para calmarla. Pero ella siguió sollozando en su pecho.

- Yo… yo iba a caer al lago… a nuestro lago…- susurro. Se veía algo pálida y cansada, y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

- ¿nuestro… lago?- se pregunto a sí mismo el chico. Cuando las palabras, tomaron sentido en su cabeza; abrio mucho los ojos. Volteo a ver a Lucy, que estaba somnolienta en sus brazos.

- Natsu…- susurro la chica con los ojos cerrados.- ¿esto es real?- le pregunto. Y se quedó dormida profundamente.

- Si… esto es real.- le respondio. Comenzó a peinar el cabello de la rubia con sus manos, hasta que sus dedos llegaron a la parte trasera de la cabeza. Sus dedos tocaron una cicatriz. Natsu se sorprendio, y apartó los cabellos del área. Era una cicatriz mediana, la piel era más blanca que la otra. Natsu acostó a Lucy en la cama nuevamente, y dejó que la enfermera la atendiera.

- Lucy… sera que… ¿estás recordando?- susurro para sí mismo. Sonrio. Su idea era tan ridícula… ¿Por qué recordaría ahora? Hace mucho tiempo que perdio su memoria, y a él se le ocurre esa loca idea?. Recordo que ni siquiera sabía como había perdido la memoria.

- Gracias, Natsu…- susurro la chica. Natsu volteo a verla y sonrio. Salió de la habitación. Todos esperaban pacientemente afuera.

- Al parecer, solo se ha desmayado… esta muy cansada ahora, y se quedo dormida… - dijo. Todos escucharon atentamente, y se escucho un suspiro por parte de todos.

- Juvia… Juvia cuidara de Lucy-san…-dijo la Loxar. Tenía su pequeño peluche en sus manos, y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- Yo también la cuidare… despues de todo, es nuestra habitación.- dijo la Mcgarden. Llevaba el libro que Gajeel le había dado. Y estaba tomada de la mano del Redfox.

- Yo también me quedaré a cuidarla…- dijo Natsu.

- Lo siento Natsu, las habitaciones estan separadas por chicos y chicas… si te quedas, se romperan las reglas, y yo como prefecta, no dejaré que eso pase.- amenazo Erza. Natsu bufo y se alejo de todos. Tenía las manos en puños, y parecía soltar fuego de su cuerpo. Erza cruzo los brazos y asintió triunfalmente. Gray la observo con una gota en la cabeza.

- Bueno, sera mejor que vallamos con Lucy… vamos Juvia-san.- dijo Levy. Se metió a la habitación junto con Juvia y cerraron la puerta. Se metieron a bañar y se cambiaron.

- Creo que deberiamos ordenar comida a la habitación…- dijo Levy. Tenia una toalla en su cabeza, y estaba sentada en una silla, a un lado de la cama de Lucy, que seguía dormida.

- Juvia, Juvia sugiere que ordenemos pizza…- dijo. Levy sonrio y tomo el teléfono. Comenzo a marcar el número, y ordeno la comida.

Juvia y Levy comenzaron a platicar sobre muchas cosas. Alguien tocó la puerta.

- Debe ser la pizza…Juvia abrira…- dijo la Loxar. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrio. Ahi estaba Natsu.- ¿Natsu-san?- pregunto. El chico se recargo en la puerta.

- Q-quiero… yo… nesesito ver a Lucy.-dijo el chico.- porfavor Juvia…- agrego. La chica lo miró indecisa. Asintió, y lo dejo pasar.

- ¿Natsu? ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui? No debes estar aqui o si no Erza…- dijo. Natsu la interrumpio, y se sento en una esquina de la cama de Lucy.

- Levy… porfavor, nesecito estar con ella.- dijo. Tomó la mano de Lucy, y comenzó a acariciarla.

- Natsu… te quiero…- dijo. Sonrio y apareció un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos, y miró a Natsu. Vio que él sostenia su mano. Se sonrojo aún más, y le sonrio.

- Luce… ¿estas bien?- le pregunto. Levy y Juvia los observaban tiernamente y decidieron dejarlos solos.

- Yo… nosotras, tenemos que ir, a… al baño… si, al restaurante… jeje, vamos Juvia.- tartamudeaba la chica. Tomo a Juvia de los hombros y la arrastro afuera de la habitación. Juvia tenía los ojos en forma de corazón, y su imaginación estaba en las nubes.

- Estoy bien… solo tuve unos sueños raros.- dijo la chica. Puso su mano en su cabeza. Y sonrio.

- ¿Que estabas soñando?- pregunto. Tomo se acerco más a la chica y la abrazo.

- Yo soñaba contigo y… eramos…-dijo la chica. Fue interrumpida por Natsu.

- Niños, y jugabamos en el bosque, y en nuestro lago…- completo el chico.

Lucy lo miró sorprendida, y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- ¿C-como…?- pregunto Lucy. Natsu coloco su dedo indice en su boca, callandola. Acerco su rostro al de ella, estando a centimetros de su boca.

- Yo te salve… antes de que cayeras al lago, yo tomé tu mano, y te prometí que jamas te dejaría…- susurro. Junto su frente a la de ella.- Y pienso cumplir mi promesa…- agrego. Acerco su cara a la de ella y le dio un tierno y apasionado beso. Comenzó a sobar su espalda, de arriba a abajo. Y Lucy comenzo a deslizar su mano en el pecho del chico.

- Natsu…- susurro la chica. Ambos se acostaron en la cama y continuaron besandose. Lucy enreadaba sus dedos en su cabello. Natsu puso sus manos en la cintura de Lucy y comenzo a acariciar suavemente. Lucy deslizo su mano por la playera de Natsu, y comenzó a alzarla. Natsu cedió.

- Luce…- susurro en el oido de la chica. La chica tenia sus manos en el cuello del chico. Tenerlo tan cerca a ella, le permitia sentir su abdomen marcado. Lucy se aparto un poco, para observarlo detalladamente, y cuando acercaba sus labios a los de él nuevamente…

¡TOC TOC TOC!

- ¡Servicio a cuarto!- gritaron del otro lado de la puerta.

Lucy se aparto, se peino con sus dedos, y se acomodo la ropa. Fue a abrir la puerta.

- Pffff…- se quejo Natsu. Se acosto en la cama totalmente rendido. Y después se puso su camisa nuevamente. ¿Porqué? Por una sencilla razón: Juvia y Levy llegaran pronto.

Lucy entro a la habitación con 2 cajas de pizza. Las dejo sobre la mesa, y el olor invadío la habitación. El estomago de Lucy gruño.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto Natsu. La chica asintió timidamente. Natsu abrio la caja y tomo un pedazo, se lo acerco a Lucy, y ella lo tomó. Natsu tomó el suyo. Y ambos comenzaron a comer; no paso más de 5 minutos, cuando tocaron la puerta. Natsu abrió. Eran Levy y Juvia. Entraron al cuarto, y los 4 comieron juntos.

Por más que Natsu insistio en quedarse en la habitación, las chicas no cedieron, asi que Natsu se dirigió cabizbajo de la habitacion.

Las chicas comenzaron a reir, y Lucy les contó lo que había pasado.

- ¡Lu-chan! ¿Sera que… es cierto?- pregunto Levy. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y la boca ligeramente abierta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué ya estoy recordando de nuevo?- pregunto Lucy. Levy asintio; y Lucy suspiro algo agobiada.- No lo se… es algo dificil de creer, pero es posible.- agrego. Se acosto en la cama, y algo le picó la espalda. Se levanto con un quejido, y dirigió su vista a aquel objeto: la cartera de Natsu.- Natsu olvidó su cartera…- dijo. Juvia y Levy se miraron entre ellas y asintieron.

- Ve con él, y entregasela.- ordenaron ambas. Lucy las miro, y suspiro.

- De acuerdo…- accedio. Se levanto, y Juvia la tomó de la mano.

- Pero antes… Juvia quiere saber algo.- dijo. Estaba sonrojada, y tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.- ¿está bueno?- dijo. Levy se echó a reír, y Lucy se sonrojo, tanto como el cabello de Erza.

- ¡Juvia!- se quejo la rubia. Y salió corriendo de la habitación, sacando humo.

- Eso es un sí!?- gritó Levy, cuando salió de la habitación. Juvia y Levy rieron a carcajadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOo Con Natsu :3

Cuando Natsu salio de la habitacion de las chicas, camino sin rumbo. Se sento en una banca que estaba en el pequeño jardín y espero. Había dejado su billetera a proposito, quería estar con Lucy a solas unos momentos; él sabía que vendria.

Escucho pasos a lo lejos, y comenzo a imaginar a Lucy buscandolo. Cerro los ojos y espero. Alguien se sentó a su lado.

- Sabía que vendrias…- dijo con los ojos cerrados. Alzo su brazo y lo paso alrededor de los hombros de la chica. Pero lo que sintió, no era la piel de su Lucy.

- Etto… Natsu, s-soy Lisanna.- dijo la chica. Estaba sonrojada y avergonzada. Natsu enseguida retiro su brazo, y se sonrojo con el simple hecho de haber confundido a SU Lucy, con Lisanna.

- ¡Lisanna! ¿Qué haces aqui? Crei que eras otra persona…- pregunto. La chica lo miro y bajo la vista. Sus puños estaban cerrados.

- Yo, queria hablarte de algo…- dijo. Estaba nerviosa, y eso se podía notar a kilometros de distancia. Natsu obviamente se dio cuenta de eso, y supo lo que iba a ocurrir.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto. Solo esperaba que no fuera lo que imaginara.

- Yo… estoy enamorada de ti…- dijo. Tomo aire, y continuo.- Pero, ultimamente me has estado evitando, y me tratas muy mal…- agregó. Miro a Natsu a los ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Yo, solo no quiero darte ilusiones… tengo novia Lisanna… y yo la amo.- dijo muy seguro de ello. Lisanna sintió qe algo se quebro en su interior, y las lágrimas se intensificaron.

- ¡¿Qué crees que no me duele?!- grito. Natsu se sorprendio de ello, y dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar, por el susto.- ¡Se que nunca me amaste! Pero yo…- bajo un poco la voz.- Yo solo quería que siguieramos siendo amigos…- dijo. Se tapo la cara con las manos, y se dio la vuelta. Natsu se puso frente a ella, y coloco sus manos en sus hombros.

- Yo siempre seré tu amigo… y tu una de mis mejores amigas de la infacia.- dijo. Lisanna se quebro, y comenzo a sollozar. Natsu la abrazo y la consolo. Pero no sabía que una rubia la observaba de lejos, con los ojos llorosos y completamente celosa. Solto la cartera de Natsu, y esta dió en el suelo, corrio por el pasillo, sin rumbo alguno… hasta que chocó con alguien mientras corria. Tenía la vista agachada, y las lagrimas nublaban su vista. Alzo la cara para disculparse, y se sintió aliviada por tener ese extraño encuentro…

- Loke…- susurro. Se acosto en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar. Loke estaba sorprendido, pero aún así, consolo a Lucy; como el buen AMIGO que era para ella.

~~~~~ Fin del capitulo 11 ~~~~~

~~~~~~ Continuará…~~~~~~

XD ...~(*u*~)

Chicos! :3 me alegra publicar este capítulo. Como ven, me encanta que Lisanna y Loke se interpongan en esta hermosa relación… xD

Les agradesco sus reviews y sus ideas para el fic… ARIGATO! Hacen muy feliz a Brda-chan!

Bueno, hora de la trivia!

TRIVIA TIME!

* ¿Qué creen que deba pasar?

* ¿Quieren a Loke confesandose?

* ¿Quieren que Lisanna… "aproveche" el momento?

* ¿Quieren que Lisanna ayude a Natsu a arreglarse con Lucy?

* ¿Quieren que Natsu haga algo ridículo por ella?

* ¿O quieren que Lucy se valla a su casa y que Natsu la persiga?

Decidanlo ustedes! :3

Ya he publicado mi fic (PARA LOS QUE NO LEEN EL MANGA) se llamará: Evil Natsu Dragneel (E.N.D). Para los que gusten leerlo!

El otro fic, lo publicare por esta semana… sigan votando por sus favoritos entre los 3 fics que puse al principio. En lo personal… me gusta la idea 3… xD Graylu vs Nalu!

Bueno, me retiro!

Brda-chan se despide!

Chao, chao~ !


	12. Chapter 12

Si tú bailas, yo bailo

Hola minna! Vengo con otro capítulo!

Ya han decidido mi próximo fic! Y espero que les vaya a gustar… (pronto lo voy a publicar asía que estén atentos)

Y la idea ganadora fue: LA IDEA 3!

IDEA 3: Lucy y Natsu iban de mision, pero Lisanna quiere ir; Natsu accede, pero Lucy… - Vayan ustedes dos, no hey problema…-/ - Luce…-/. Lucy estaba un poco triste, y Gray se da cuenta de esto, y decide ayudarla…

¿Los dos se llegaran a enamorar? ¿Que pensara Natsu sobre esto?

(GrayLu... VS... NaLu)

Esperenla pronto ;)

Y para los que leen mi otro fic, ARIGATO! Ya publique el primer capítulo, para que lo leean xD.

- Dialogos -

-" Pensamientos "-

OoOoOoOo- cambio de esena

* recuerdos *

WwWwWwWw- cambio de tiempo.

OwO/ Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad. :3 es de Hiro Mashima, que nos dio 8 años de risas, con un sexy pelirrosa.

- Ya no llores por que, tienes un resplandor, que esta brillando justo sobre ti -

Chapter 12: ¡Estoy encendido… de celos! :D

* * *

Natsu abrazaba a Lisanna; para él solo era un abrazo normal, pero para Lisanna, era un dolor en el corazón, que le decía que él nunca sería suyo. La chica levanto su cabeza y observo al chico; se veía tan guapo como siempre. Sus ojos jade brillaban a la luz de la luna… pero aún así sus ojos no tenían ningun brillo en especial, ningun brillo como el que aparecia al mirarla a ella… a esa chica que siempre había ocupado el corazón de Natsu.

Natsu soltó su agarre, y volvio a verla con desinteres, como siempre. Metio las manos en sus bolsillos y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a caminar. Camino por el pasillo, y alcanzó a observar algo tirado en el suelo. Se agacho y lo tomó… era su cartera.

- Mierda…- susurro para sus adentros. Sabia que había ocurrido… ella los había visto. Ella, la unica persona que llegó a amar, a la unica que se había prometido a si mismo, no volver a perder. Y eso se estaba derrumbando.

- ¿Qué sucede Natsu?- pregunto Lisanna. Le puso una mano en el hombro, y enseguida Natsu se levanto.

- Ella… nos vio.- balbuceo. Lisanna comprendio. Y no sabía si debia sentirse orgullosa. ¿Pero por qué sentía un poco de culpa? Esa chica es a la que había envidiado desde hace mucho tiempo, por que a pesar de que Natsu le tenía rencor, el siempre hablaba de ella. Aún asi, sentía una culpa que no comprendia. Observo a Natsu. su rostro naturalmente calmado y sereno se había vuelto preocupado, y eso hacía que ella sintiera un dolor en el pecho al verlo así. Y sentía que… debía ayudar a Natsu.

- Yo… hablare con ella.- dijo Lisanna. Estaba decidida… aunque no pudiera tener el corazón de Natsu, al menos tendría su amistad. Natsu se sorprendio ante repentino cambio de su amiga.

- ¿E-enserio?- balbuceo confundido.- ¿Me ayudarás?- agrego. Lisanna hizo una mueca y asintio. Nunca se imaginaría haciendo esto por la persona a la que más le tenía rencor.

- Te ayudare… por que somos amigos.- dijo. Le sonrio al muchacho y el sonrió de vuelta. Esa sonrisa hizo que Lisanna deseara que algún día pudiera ver a Natsu, sin sentir nada más que amistad.

OoOoOo Con Lucy y Loke. OoOo

Lucy estaba aferrada a Loke. Sabía que no debía hacer eso, pero se sentía herida. Loke simplemente sobaba la espalda de Lucy con su brazo derecho. El corazón del chico latía rapidamente. La canción que le había escrito a Lucy, no podía demostrar ni el más minimo de sus sentimientos hacia ella. El siempre fue un chico "popular", que siempre atraía la atención de las chicas… y más ahora, que se había vuelto famoso por su nueva canción; pero aun así nunca se sintio atraído hacia otra mujer que no fuera Lucy. Lucy había sido su mejor amiga desde que eran jovenes. Se conocieron en la escuela… y ella lo protegió, pues el tenía problemas con una chica, que era más grande que él y lo amenzaba con ser su "servidor". Él, y su otra amiga, Aries, siempre habían sufrido de abuso. Y Lucy lo salvó… pero años más tarde, transfirieron a otra escuela a su amiga Aries.

- L-lo lamento Loke…- titubeo Lucy. Se apartó de él, y lo observó con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Había dejado de llorar.

- Esta bien…- respondio. La chica de la que se había enamorado desde hace años estaba frente a ella, y era imposible que su corazón no se acelerara.- ¿Q-qué sucedio?- pregunto. Después de todo… solo se le ocurria una cosa, y esa cosa, era Natsu.

- Nada, yo… solo…- balbuceo. No sabía que decir… no debía quejarse con Loke, no era justo para él.

- Puedes decirmelo…- dijo Loke. Lucy lo miró y suspiro.

- Es Natsu… yo, lo ví abrazando a Lisanna y pues… simplemente mis celos, yo no…- balbuceaba. Lucy se sentía estúpida. ¿Porqué se habría enojado por eso? ¡Solo fue un abrazo! Tal y como los que ella y Loke se daban.

- ¿Solo eso?- pregunto. Muy en el fondo, Loke deseaba que esas lágrimas fueran dedicadas para él. Ese simple pensamiento, le dió una punzada en el corazón.

- Si… yo, soy una tonta… poniendome celosa por eso.- dijo irónicamente. Bajó la mirada, pero sintió unos dedos debajo de su mejilla, que hicieron que levantara la vista.

- Tu no eres tonta… eres la persona más inteligente y hermosa que he visto, y que Natsu prefiera abrazar a esa tal Lisanna… lo hace estúpido.- susurro dulcemente. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca. En las mejillas de Lucy apareció un ligero sonrojo.

- Loke…- susurro. Estaba sorprendida… y alagada al mismo tiempo. Solo deseaba que no dijera lo que Lucy creía que iba a decir…

- Lucy, yo… ¡Me gustas…!- exclamó. Loke se sonrojó. Y Lucy se veía sorprendida… justamente lo que ella no quería que pasara. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Loke, no… no me hagas esto…- balbuceo. Sus sollozos eran peores que hace unos momentos, y sentía que estrujaban su corazón.- Loke… yo, no puedo…- dijo. Se alejo de él, y comenzó a caminar de reversa. Sus lágrimas caían con más intensidad, y sus brazos y piernas temblaban.- Y-yo, no p-puedo corresponderte… l-lo siento Loke… soy, una idiota.- dijo. Dio media vuelta y se echo a correr. Corriá lo más fuerte que sus piernas le permitían. Se limpiaba las lágrimas con su antebrazo derecho, pero seguían saliendo más lágrimas. Su corazón le dolía, al igual que su cabeza. Entró a su habitación, e ignorando a las preguntas de Levy y Juvia, se metió al baño, y cerro con llave. Abrió el agua fría de la regadera y se metió con todo y ropas… solamente quería limpiar todo el resto de dolor que sentía… pero era imposible.

OoOoOo Con Loke OoOoOo

Observó como Lucy desapareció por el pasillo, y cuando estaba fuera de su vista, dejo las lágrimas fluir. Se sentía adolorido y cansado de repente. Se sentó en una banca. Tenía la vista perdida y borrosa por las lágrimas. Observó las palmas de sus manos, y luego se cubrió la cara con ellas. Le dolía el corazón… y solo deseaba que no hubiera dicho eso, y hubiera seguido disfrutando de su hermosa presencia. Volvió a bajar las manos, y cerro los puños. Golpeo la banca con su puño, y dejó una marca. Sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, y sus lágrimas caían sobre ellos, haciendo que le ardiera aún más la herida… aunque eso todavía no se acercaba al dolor que sentía en el corazón.

- L-lo siento joven… ¿está bien?- pregunto una muchacha de cabellos rosados. Loke volteó a verla y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par…era…

- ¿Aries?- pregunto. Se quito las lágrimas de los ojos para poder observarla mejor… y en efecto, era ella.

- Dios mio… ¿Loke?- balbuceo la chica como respuesta. Se cubrió la boca con una mano. Unas pequeñas lágrimitas de felicidad se asomaban en sus ojos.- ¡Loke!- grito, y saltó sobre él. Loke estaba sorprendido, pero aún así correspondió el abrazo. Por solo un segundo se olvido de sus sentimientos por Lucy… y por ese pequeño segundo, se sintió tan bien.

OoOoOoOo Con Lucy OoOoOo

Acababa de salir de la bañera, estaba mojada de pies a cabeza. Levy y Juvia la observaron horrorizadas.

- ¡Lu-chan! ¿Qué te pasó? Estas fría, Juvia trae una toalla.- exclamó Levy. Juvia corrió por la toalla, regresó y se la colocó a Lucy en los hombros.

- Soy una idiota…- balbuceo. Juvia y Levy se miraron entre ellas.

- ¿Que sucedio?- pregunto Levy. Lucy levanto la vista, y sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas se fijaron en ella. Suspiro y les contó toda la historia, desde que salio del cuarto.

OwOwOwO Una historia después! OwOwO

- ¡Pobre Lu-chan!- exclamó Levy. Abrazaba fuertemente a la rubia.

- Juvia te comprende… si Juvia viera a otra chica abrazar a Gray-sama…- dijo Juvia. Lucy la observó con una gota en la cabeza.

- Si… en realidad, lo de Natsu fue lo que me afecto menos.- confesó. Levy y Juvia se vieron entre ellas, y luego a Lucy.- Lo que me afecto más fue Loke… se veía tan… destrozado.- dijo. Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos de nuevo.- Yo… soy una idiota.- agregó. Se abrazó las piernas y oculto su cabeza en ellas, continuó sollozando. Alguien tocó la puerta. Lucy levantó la cabeza ligeramente, y balbuceo.

- No quiero ver a nadie… yo, me quedare aqui, si quieren ustedes vallanse.- dijo. Siguieron tocando la puerta. Juvia se levantó a ver quien era.

- Te traeremos algo de comer… y regresaremos.- dijo Levy. Lucy asintió volvió a ocultar su rostro.

- Hmmp…- se escuchó en la puerta. Lucy volteó ver quien era; esperaba que fuera Erza, pero no, en frente tenia a…

- ¿Lisanna?- pregunto. Lisanna se movió un poco de su lugar, mostrando que detrás de ella estaba Natsu. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y el rostro de Natsu se transformo a uno preocupado. La chica que más quería, tenía los ojos hinchados y unas enormes ojeras de la noche anterior.

- Luce…- susurro. A Lucy se le mojaron los ojos. Cada vez que lo veía, le recordaba a la cara de Loke; su rostro llenó de dolor, y con un corazón roto… si tan solo pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos. Lucy se levanto, y Natsu dió un paso enfrente, esperando que Lucy corriera a sus brazos como en una película romántica; pero en lugar de eso, Lucy corrió al baño y se encerro adentro.

- ¡Luce! / ¡Lucy-san! / ¡Lu-chan! .- gritaron todos, exepto Lisanna, que continuaba en su lugar.

Natsu recargó su frente sobre la puerta, y su puño también. Creía que ella lloraba por su causa (aunque no era así), y se sentía terrible por no tener a su novia con él, como siempre.

- S-solo, escuchame…- susurro. Lucy estaba sentada en el suelo, recargada sobre la puerta. Tenía sus rodillas dobladas y lloraba sobre ellas, aún así escuchaba lo que Natsu decía.- Yo, te amo Lucy, como no tienes idea… y te he amado desde que eramos pequeños… y con esto te lo demuestro…- susurro. Sacó de su bolsillo la llave dorada del León. La pasó por debajo de la puerta. Podía escuchar sus sollozos, y eso le rompía el corazón. Se alejo de la puerta con los ojos cristalizados y se fue de la habitación.

Lucy tomó entre sus manos la llave dorada, y abrio su boca lentamente. ¿Cómo es que el teni la llave dorada del León? Solo había 1 en el mundo, y ella la había estado buscando por mucho tiempo. Se secó sus lágrimas, y la miró bien. Era la verdadera. Salió del cuarto de baño, para después salir corriendo en busca de Natsu. Tenia que saber como era que la tenía. Lo vió alejandose por el pasillo, con la cabeza agachada. El escucho sus pisadas y levanto la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, y ahí estaba: Su Lucy. Abrió la boca para hablar, Lucy lo calló.

- ¿Como la conseguiste?- dijo. Sacó la llave dorada de uno de sus bolsillos, y la mostró. Natsu sonrió.

- ¿Tu, las sigues coleccionando?- pregunto. Lucy lo miro confundida. El soltó una risa.- Cuando eramos pequeños, tu coleccionabas esas llaves…- dijo. Bajó la vista.- Fue el último día que te vi… yo, la encontré en el suelo… y te la iba a regresar, pero nunca volviste.- dijo. Levantó la vista, mostrando sus ojos cristalinos.- Te extrañe tanto todo este tiempo… ¿Crees que ahora que te encontre… te dejare ir?- preguntó. A Lucy se le cristalizaron los ojos, y corrió a abrazarlo. Natsu correspondió el abrazo, y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la cabeza, frente y mejillas.

- Te amo, te amo tanto…- balbuceaba entre besos. Lucy sonrio, levanto la vista y le planto un gran y profundo beso en los labios. Se olvido de todo por unos momentos, y solo pensó en ellos dos, y su hilo rojo del destino.

~~~ Fin del capítulo 12 ~~~

~~~~ CONTINUARÁ ~~~~

- (~ *v*)~ ~(*v*~). ~~~~~

Minna! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Creo que esta muy corto -.-

Bueno, vayamos directamente a las trivias…

TRIVIA TIME

* ¿Quieren que Lucy se ponga celosa de Aries?

* ¿Otro movimiento romantico de parte de Gray y Gajeel?

* ¿Algún especial de Jerza? (Que no ha pasado ultimamente)

* ¿Más recuerdos de Lucy?

Ustedes elijan! Por cierto, ya publiqué el fic de la IDEA ESPECIAL.

Y se llama: Evil Natsu Dragneel (END)

Echenle una leida, y pongan su review porfavor!

Bueno, me despido!

Brda-chan se retira!

Chao, chao!

PD: Si te gustó otra idea (que no fuera la 3 o la "especial") mi amiga "Raquel46" va a publicarlas pronto! Tiene muy buena imaginación, asi que, se los recomiendo!


	13. Chapter 13

Si tú bailas, yo bailo

Hola chicos! :3 ¿como han estado?

Pff… bueno, vengo a traerles este hermoso capítulo xD espero que les guste.

- Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es de Hiro Mashima Troll -

- Dialogos -

-" Pensamientos "-

* recuerdos *

OoOoOoOo- Cambio de lugar

WwWwWw- Cambio de tiempo.

- Cuando resulta que alguien me ama, me voy. -

Chapter 13: Incomodo momento en la playa.

* * *

El sol brillaba sobre las olas del mar. Un joven peli naranja caminaba por la playa junto a su amiga pelirrosa. Ambos estaban desclalzos, y platicaban muy felices. Se contaban respecto a todo lo que hicieron cuando estaban separados. Estaban muy felices de estar juntos nuevamente.

- Y dime Loke… ¿Hay alguna chica digna de tu corazón? - pregunto la chica. Normalmente era tímida, pero con el chico ella cambiaba completamente.

- Hum… s-si, hay una chica pero… - dijo. La chica observo el rostro del chico. Tenía una sonrisa triste; se notaba que ese tema era delicado.

- ¡No tienes que decirmelo! E-etto mejor dime, ¿Cómo va tu carrera como solista?- pregunto nerviosa. Loke suspiró aliviado.

- Pues… me he vuelto más popular con la canción de "Heart break girl"… pero aún no soy una celebridad.- dijo. Se rasco la nuca con la mano derecha. Aries sonrió.

- ¡Ya eres una celebridad! Yo, te reconocí cuando apareciste en la TV.- confesó. Loke la observó asombrado.- Y, comenzé a buscarte…- agregó. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Loke sonrió igualmente.

- Me alegro que estemos juntos otra vez…- dijo. Aries asintió y tomó la mano del chico. La chica estaba sonrojada, y estaba sonriendo. Loke sonrió. Tal vez, ese sería un buen día después de todo.

OoOoOo Con Lucy… y Natsu OoOoOo

Comenzaron a caminar por el parque, tomados de la mano, y platicando sobre varias cosas. Prontó amanecería, y ambos no habían dormido nada en toda la noche, y estaban muy cansados. Regresaron a la habitación de Lucy y se encontraron con Juvia y Levy dormidas en sus camas correspondientes. Natsu insistió en quedarse a dormir, pero Lucy no lo dejó, así que se fue a su habitación.

Lucy se cambió de ropa, y se acomodó en su cama. De repente se sintio muy cansada, y con mucho sueño. Cerró los ojos, y soñó.

* La pequeña rubia estaba en una esquina de su habitación, sentada. Se recargaba en la pared, y en sus piernas tenía una caja, que guardaba sus llaves doradas. Observaba cada una atentamente, mientras las limpiaba. Evitaba escuchar las peleas y gritos de sus padres, pero era casi imposible. Suspiró. Dejó du caja a un lado, y salió de la habitación. Llevaba en su mano derecha, la llave del León, y la empuñaba fuertemente en su pecho, como si el objeto pudiera ser arrebatado. Bajó las esceleras y observó el comedor: sus padres discutían. Lucy siguió su camino, y salió por la puerta, donde su gran amigo Natsu la esperaba.

- ¿Ahora porqué pelean?- preguntó. Ambos caminaban por la calle.

- No lo sé… todos los dias es lo mismo…- dijo. Estaba triste. Antes sus padres eran muy unidos, y eso le encantaba, pero todo había cambiado.

- No estes triste…- dijo Natsu. Le agarro la barbilla con su dedo indice y la levanto.- Yo estaré aquí para tí.- agregó. La pequeña Lucy se sonrojo.

- G-gracias…- dijo dulcemente, y eso hizo que Natsu se sonrojara igualmente. Caminaban sin ningun rumbo en especifico, pero siempre llegaban al mismo lugar: a donde solían pescar. Lucy reía por las tonterías de su amigo, y él reía igualmente, hasta que el día acabo. Ambos caminaron de regreso a sus casas, y Natsu acompaño a Lucy a la suya. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su llave dorada del León, ya no estaba. Entró a la casa, y se encontró con sus padres, muy serios. Algo andaba mal.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto dulcemente la pequeña Lucy. Su madre suspiró.

- Tu padre a decidido, que nos mudaremos mañana…- dijo. Lucy sintió que su corazón se detenía.

- ¡NO! Yo no me iré de aquí.- grito. Su padre giró los ojos. Conocía esa actitud: no habría nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Lucy subió por las escaleras corriendo, y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Mañana se iría, y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de Natsu. Una imágen del chico, sonriendole dulcemente, llegó a su cabeza. Eso le estrujó el corazón. Y las lágrimas aumentaron. Su madre la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, con esa dulce voz que solo le dedicaba a ella.*

- Lucy-san… despierte, vamos a comer.- llamaba Juvia. Lucy reacciono lentamente. Se acomodó en la cama, y se limpió el hilito de saliva que se escurria de su boca.

- ¿He?- pregunto. Levy estaba detrás de Juvia.

- ¡Lu-chan, ya es muy tarde, vamos a comer!- gritó Levy. Lucy saltó sobre su lugar, y se levantó lo más pronto posible. Observó el despertador a un lado de su cama: 1:49. ¿Como pudo dormir tanto?

Se metio al baño y se lavo rápidamente, se vistió y salió 10 minutos más tarde. Juvia y Levy la esperaban afuera de la habitación. Cuando salió, Juvia y Levy la tomaron de un brazo cada una y la llevaron casi arrastrando.

- Y dime Lu-chan… ¿Qué tanto pasó anoche…? - dijo Levy. Ambas tenían una cara pícara, y Lucy se sonrojo.

- N-nada!- exclamó. Juvia entre cerro los ojos.

- ¡Lucy-san, cuentanos por favor!- exclamó. Lucy suspiró y comenzó a relatar su historia de anoche.

Las tres chicas llegaron al restaurante, y comenzaron a servirse del buffet. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, salieron a la playa, a divertirse… después de todo, solo les quedaba hoy y mañana en la playa. Nadaron en el mar, junto a su compañera Erza, que les contaba sobre su fantastica noche con Jellal.

- A-anoche, Jellal me llevó a un restaurante lejos de aqui… - dijo. Juvia, Levy y Lucy preastaban atención atentamente.- Y era muy lujoso, después fuimos al parque y me regaló un osito de peluche.- susurraba Erza. Estaba muy sonrojada, y miraba a todos lados para que nadie más escuchara.

- Se gussssstaan! - exclamo Lucy, pero fue callada por un fuerte golpe de la Scarlet.

- S-Shhh…- la calló. Tenia su dedo indice en sus labios en forma de silencio.

Juvia y Levy observaron atónitas a la Hearphillia tirada en el suelo.

El dia pasaba, y las chicas decidieron ver el atardecer en la playa. Estaban muy contentas caminando por la playa, hasta que se encontraron con un peli naranja y una pelirrosa. Ambos caminaban juntos por la playa, y reían muy fuerte. Juvia y Levy los observaron desde lejos. Lucy no los veía… aún.

- ¡Etto! ¿Q-qué les parece si vamos a otro lado?- exclamo Levy. Se pusó frente a las chicas sacudiendo los brazos, para tratar de tapar la esena. Erza observo el actuar de la chica y supó que algo andaba mal. Juvia la jaló del brazo lejos de Lucy y le explicó las cosas muy rápidamente. Erza se sonrojo.

- ¿U-una co-confesión?- susurro. Juvia asintió, y señaló a la pareja que estaba a lo lejos. Erza se sorprendio, e inmediatamente se puso a un lado de la rubia. De un rápido movimiento, la giró a la dirección contraria y la guiaba apresuradamente.

- Vamos Lucy, creo que hay puestos de comida por allá… vamos, tengo hambre.- dijo. Lucy estaba muy confundida, y por el actuar de sus amigas, supó que algo andaba mal.

- Etto… yo quiero seguir caminando en la playa… ¡Ya va a salir el atardecer!- exclamó. Volteó ligeramente hacia atras, y Erza la abrazó, para evitar que viera la esena.

- Y-yo, quería agradecerte por ser tan buena amiga…- dijo Erza. Los chicos se acercaban lentamente hacia ellas, pero la voz de ambos sonaba muy fuerte.

- ¿L-Loke?- susurro Lucy. Estaba apunto de apartarse de Erza, cuando ella la agarró más fuerte.

- ¡Siempre me apoyas en las buenas y en las malas! ¡Eres una estupenda amiga!- exclamó Erza y miró a las otras chicas en busca de ayuda. Juvia y Levy asintieron, y se lanzaron a abrazar a Lucy. Loke iba pasando por ahí, y cuando vió a Lucy, se quedo congelado.

- Jajajajajaja, es cierto… ¿Loke?- pregunto Aries. Miró hacía atras, y Loke se había quedado congelado. Su mirada estaba dirigida a la chica rubia en el suelo. Estaba en una posición incomoda, e hizo que Loke se sonrojara. Lucy tenía los ojos cerrados, y se sobaba la cabeza. Abrio los ojos, y observó a Loke.

- ¿L-Loke?- pregunto, y se sonrojo por la posición en la que estaba. Miró a la chica a su lado, no sabía quien era, pero estaba muy cerca de Loke.- ¿He?- preguntó. Loke miró a Aries y luego miró a Lucy.

- L-Lucy… y-yo.- dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Juvia. Juvia le colocó la mano en la boca, y después le dió una señal a Erza, y ella agarró a Lucy de los brazos y la cargó lejos de ahi. Una vez que se habían alejado, Juvia le quitó la mano de la boca a Loke.

- Juvia te estará vigilando…- le advirtió. Loke levantó las cejas extrañado, y asintió lentamente. Juvia y Levy corrieron en busca de Erza y de Lucy.

OoOoOo Con los chicos! OoOoOo

¿Creyeron que los chicos no harían nada? ¡Pues se equivocan! Los chicos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa. Y estaban jugando, a nada más y nada menos, que: ¿concurso de comida?

Gray y Natsu comian de platos distintos, y con platillos distintos, y hacían una carrera, que era vigilada por Gajeel. Gray comía picante, y Natsu comía helado. Ambos estaban muy pálidos, y sus manos temblorosas sostenían la comida, para llevarla lentamente a su boca. Natsu acabó primero.

- ¡T-Te gané hielito! - gritó. Estaba a punto de vomitar, pero se contuvo,

- ¡Agua! ¡Agua! ¡Alguien traigame agua!- gritaba. Gajeel bufo y le dió un termo. Gray bebió desesperadamente del termo, pero escupió el líquido.- ¡Esto es salsa!- grito. Se limpiaba la lengua con la mano, y su cuerpo estaba rojo. Sudaba a montón, y se veía desesperado. Los tres chicos estaban en traje de baño.

- ¡Upss! Accidentalmente confundí el agua, con la salsa… Gehee - dijo Gajeel. Reía mientras el Fullbuster corría desesperado. Natsu se unió a las carcajadas. Siguieron riendo hasta que Erza pasó corriendo con Lucy en sus brazos. Lucy gritaba que la bajaran, pero Erza no hacía caso. Juvia y Levy aparecieron enseguida detrás de las chicas, corriendo lo más que podían y agitando los brazos.

1…2…3…

- ¿Que fué eso?- exclamaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo. Gajeel y Natsu habían dejado de reír, y a Gray se le pasó lo enchilado que estaba.

- ¡Luce! ¡Esperame! - gritó Natsu, y comenzó a correr en busca de la chica. Gajeel y Gray se miraron y luego sonrieron. Corrieron detrás de las chicas.

- ¡Juvia! ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Gray. Se pusó a un lado de Juvia y eso la puso nerviosa.

- Ju-Juvia no puede decirlo… son cosas de chicas.- dijo. Gray la miró y Juvia se perdió en sus ojos. Se perdió tanto, que hasta perdió la concentración y el equilibrio. Se tropezó con una roca que estaba en la arena, y iba a caer de boca, pero unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron. Miró hacía arriba, y era Gray.

- G-Gray-sama…- balbuceo la chica. El chico le sonrió y la levantó.

- Ten cuidado… no me gustaría que te hicieras daño.- dijo. Procesó lo que acababa de decir, y se sonrojó ligeramente.- E-eh… y-yo, quería decir que… sería mejor, que los siguieramos.- tartamudeo nervioso. Miró a la chica de arriba a abajo, mala idea. Tenía un traje de baño azul, que hacía notar más sus atributos. Se sonrojó aún más y se echó a correr, dejando a una Levy confundida.

OoOoOoOo Con los demás… OoOoOo

Erza se había detenido. Estaba cansada, pero no soltaba a Lucy. Lucy forcejeaba por salir de su agarre, hasta que llegó Natsu.

- ¡Luce! Al fin te alcanzo…- dijo. Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Natsu ayudame!- gritó Lucy. Natsu observó a su novia, y luego a Erza. Definitivamente debía enfrentarse a una bestia para salvar a la princesa…

- ¡E-Erza! ¡S-suelta a Lucy, ahora mismo!- grito nervioso. Erza lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿La quieres tanto como para enfrentarme?- pregunto. Natsu palidecio, pero asintió.

- Y-yo la amó…- dijo. Lucy se sonrojo, y Erza se sorprendio.

- Veamos que tanto hacer por ella…- dijo. Agarró del suelo un… ¿tubo de hierro? (¿Que diablos hacía eso ahí?!) y le apuntó a Natsu como si fuese una espada.- ¡Adelante!- exclamó. Natsu sonrió divertido y comenzaron una pelea.

Gajeel, Levy, Juvia y Gray llegaron después (¿Donde estaban? 7u7), y observaron atentamente la pelea entre Erza y Natsu. Donde claramente, Erza iba ganando.

WwWwWwWw 15 minutos después! WwWwWw

Natsu estaba tirado en el suelo, con un gran chichón en la cabeza, estaba inconciente, y solo balbuceaba algunas cosas. Lucy estaba sentada a un lado de él, curandole las heridas.

- Y a todo esto… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó Gajeel, pero fue callado por un golpe de Erza. Gajeel, estaba en el suelo tirado igual que Natsu. Levy suspiró y comenzó a curarlo también.

- ¿Alguien más… Gray?- pregunto. Gray palideció y negó con la cabeza exageradamente.

- Yo…- dijo un peliazul. Erza volteó enojada, para encontrarse con… ¿Jellal?

- ¡J-Jellal! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- preguntó. El chico sonrió y la tomó de la cintura.

- Vine a verte…- dijo, y se llevó caminando a la Scarlet. Volteó ligeramente e hizo un gesto con las manos. Definitivamente, Jellal había ido a salvarlos.

Natsu se recupero facil y rapidamente, y minutos después ya estaba interrogando a Lucy.

- Luce… ¿Porqué Erza te cargaba así?- pregunto Natsu. Caminaban todos por la playa. Iban de regreso al hotel.

- Etto… es un secreto, jeje.- dijo Lucy. Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar al hotel, y cuando estaban ahí, los chicos y chicas se separaron. Las chicas se fueron a cambiarse para ir a las aguas termales, y los chicos se fueron a beber algo.

OoOoOoOo Con la chicas OoOoOo

Juvia, Levy y Lucy estaban en las aguas termales: completamente desnudas. Estaban platicando sobre los chicos que les gustaban.

- Levy-chan… ¿Cómo te va con Gajeel?- preguntó Lucy. Tenia jna cara pícara.

- Etto… pues, no hemos tenido mometos a solas ultimamente… ¿Y a ti Juvia? ¿Cómo te va con Gray?- preguntó intentando de cambiar de tema.

- Pues… creo que le gusto a Gray-sama.- dijo. Sus ojos se pusieron de corazón y comenzó a soñar despierta.- Gray-sama, acepto… te dare 1500 hijos.- balbuceaba. Lucy y Levy la miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

- L-Lo siento… ¿puedo entrar yo también?- pregunto una chica detrás de Lucy y Levy.

- Por supuest…- dijo Lucy. Volteo y se encontro con una chica en toalla de baño. Pelo rosa, mejillas sonrojadas… definitivamente sabía quien era.

- Mi nombre es Aries, gusto en conocerlas.- dijo la chica. Se metió a las aguas termales como si nada, mientras las chicas la seguian con la mirada.

- ¿A-Aries? Soy Lucy… ¿me recuerdas?- dijo. Aries pareció recordar, y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿L-Lucy…? - pregunto. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

~~~~ Fin del capítulo ~~~~

~~ Continuará ~~

¿Que tal el capítulo chicos? :3 le añadí un poco más de diversión para aflojar lo dramatico.

XD

Oigan, ya publique mi otro fic, para los que gusten leerlo.

Son 2:

- END

- ¿Mision para tres? (Graylu. Vs. Nalu)

:3 espero que les guste!

Brda-chan se retira!

Chao chao


End file.
